


燃燒天堂(Burning Heaven)

by salicylate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-New York City, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Christianity, Evantual smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, M/M, Overcoming Homophobia, Priest, Priest Kink, Roman Catholicism, anti-Christian language and behavior, kind of, non-explicit mentions of past rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicylate/pseuds/salicylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當比爾博的伴侶，一名戰地記者，死於阿富汗的汽車炸彈攻擊後，喪禮在他哥哥的教堂舉行，恰巧是索林．都靈佈道的地方。一段時間後，比爾博和索林開始一場禁忌的愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burning Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018411) by [silverneko9lives0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0). 



我的腦袋對我慘叫，頭蓋骨在我稱為肌肉和皮膚的框架裡抽痛，但都比不上胃命令我清空它的感覺。或是背部的抽痛。我僵硬地移動到浴室，在德瓦林昨晚的粗魯後完全不走動會更輕鬆點，但我寧可不要吐在自己床上。

馬桶水的味道卡進我的喉嚨，接著橘色褐色的膽汁噴出，直到我胃裡真的只剩胃酸。我完全沒辦法動，腳虛弱的無法支撐身體，身體在數分鐘內從灼熱降到凍寒，又再回到灼熱。

我急促的呼吸，沖馬桶然後推靠它，磁磚意外的能舒緩令人不適的熱度。

有人打開門，波佛站在門口，擔憂的眼神變成溫柔的關心，「你在裡面多久了？」

「我不記得，」我粗啞的回應，「最多半個小時，大概吧。」

「你的屁股在流血。」

「不意外。」我虛弱的乾笑。

波佛離開了約五分鐘，我沒有很認真數，他帶著毯子和電話回來，將我包進毯子後靠牆撥號。

「你打給誰？」

「諾力。」他說。

諾力在鄰近的醫院工作，是我和波佛的室友，好處在於：我們有免費的醫療諮詢，不太好處：他緊迫關心我們的方式像隻老母雞。特別是對我。他聲稱自己跟他哥哥朵力完全不同，但一個和哥哥爭執次數比我和我父親還多的人，他們非常相像。

「不要。」

「太遲了。」波佛說，「諾力，我找到比爾博，他光身子在家裡，狀況超慘，下半身還在流血，有什麼建議嗎？」看著他在默記諾力的指示一直都很有趣，波佛眼神移動，他嘴唇微張，稍微點頭，雙手抱胸，「好的，謝啦。對，我會去做，等下見，寶貝。」

波佛再度離開，我閉上眼，感受到另一股寒氣猛烈穿過身體，我咳嗽，胸口隨著喀喀作響，我呻吟著再度靠上冰冷的磁磚，波佛回來，將一杯水和兩顆安舒疼(Advil)放到我顫抖的手中，「德瓦林在哪裡？」我問，「還沒回來嗎？」波佛眨眼，咬住嘴唇，「你可以打給他嗎？我覺得慘的像坨屎，如果可以我很樂意大罵他幾句。」

「喝水，把藥吃掉，比力(Billy)。」波佛說，「昨晚的事你記得多少？」

「完全不記得，我猜德瓦林有回來一下？」

波佛握緊又放鬆雙拳，「你知道你為什麼去喝酒嗎？」

我搖頭，連思考都痛。

「比爾博，吃藥。」波佛催促，這次我聽從了，「非常好，老弟。」他坐在我身旁，拍拍我頭髮，「天啊，比爾博，你在流汗。」

「是嗎？」

「你什麼時候開始發燒？」

「醒來的時候，我還在流血嗎？整個下半身都在•••痛。」

「流得比較少，但是我覺得•••是撕裂傷。」

我虛弱的哼氣，「我要殺了那個混蛋。」我低聲說，想著下次見到德瓦林時要扭斷他脖子，下一波寒意冒上來，讓我牙齒打顫。前門被大聲地打開，我皺緊眉頭。

諾力走進來，把他的急救箱放在水槽，一邊過來檢查我，問了波佛問過的問題。

「能不能 _拜託_ 某個人打電話給德瓦林？」我粗魯的問，把空杯子還給波佛，他們都沒有行動，臉上是相同的哀傷，「怎樣？」

諾力嘆氣，轉向波佛，「把信拿來。」他說。

「可是──」

「不讓他想起來更殘忍。」

「他只會再去大醉一場，然後另一個混帳會對他做這些事。」

「這就是我為什麼要打給歐力，問他能不能翹幾天課，幫我們看好比爾博。」諾力說，波佛走開，「昨晚發生什麼你真的完全沒印象嗎？」

我搖頭，「一片空白。」波佛遞給我一張紙──非常眼熟的一張紙，上面有總統印和紐約時報的標誌──我記得收到它，卻想不起內容，但不管上面寫了什麼我都不想再讀一遍。

「我替你感到難過。」諾力單手抱住我，「我希望事情可以有別的發展，在軍隊基地附近，有一個炸彈被埋在吉普車底下，他和四個士兵上星期在昆都士陣亡。三天後是德瓦林的喪禮。」

這就是真相。一切都恢復了，或是毀了。至少我想起來昨晚為什麼大醉。但是誰跟我回家的？

「來吧，讓我們把你清乾淨──波佛，換掉他的床單然後打包，我們可以拿給朵力，或許上面有些不是比爾博ＤＮＡ，就可以抓到佔他便宜的混蛋。」

「你們能證明強暴的機會不大。」

「比爾博，你在流血，你剛因為炸彈而失去伴侶，昨晚還醉了。我有考慮接受某個人這麼粗暴得上你，但辦不到。我們會逮到他。」

「我有選擇嗎？」

「沒有，我只剩兩個問題要問你： _魔水晶_ (Dark Crystal)還是 _奇幻面具_ (Mirrormask)？」

「都不要，」我嘆氣，「 _女巫獵人_ (Hansel and Gretel)。」只是要讓他別再緊迫盯人，我完全沒興致用看電影來逃避，我寧願它們帶來更多痛  
苦。波佛正在跟朵力講電話，解釋情況。我身體還沒舒服到可以去介意，就算可以，我也不覺得有辦法阻止這兩個渾球。

「好了，你站起來，」諾力幫助我站起來，我把滑落的毯子更緊得裹在身上，另一個護士在周圍的優點就是，一般會讓你尷尬萬分的情形，他都不受影響。他等我清洗乾淨，除了一句無力的抱怨我也無法反抗，而我沒有嘔吐的完成了。

感謝上帝。

他叫波佛幫我帶替換衣物。

我已經沒力氣介意波佛翻過我的內褲抽屜。如果他發現任何 _或許該_ 藏得更隱密的東西，他也沒多說什麼。

所有動作都很乏味。我的頭還在抽痛，努力萬分才沒在浴室裡跌倒，當我雙腿能站穩，諾力走到廚房去，給我換衣服的隱私，鏡子裡的影像告訴我得比我想知道得多。

我看起來就跟我感覺得一樣慘。我的情感麻痺。如果其他都麻痺了該有多好。黑色高領毛衣幾乎讓我窒息，牛仔褲有點太緊。

「比爾博？」

我轉頭看到諾力靠在門口。

「你如果想吃點東西的話，還有一些吐司，波佛拿床單給朵力了。」

「這真的沒有必要。」

「 _有_ 必要，他利用了你精神不繼，無法表達意願的狀態，而且你才剛得知你的伴侶•••」我瞪他。「我不說了，請你過來至少試著吃點東西，可以嗎？」

我跟著他到廚房，跌進一張椅子，淡淡的穀物和奶油香搔弄鼻子，我等待反胃感再襲，很高興這些味道沒讓我不舒服。我將一片麵包塗上奶油後咬了一小口。

一切都不像真的。昨天，德瓦林應該回家的，他寫說昨天是他到家的日子。想到他死了•••這不可能。但我知道這是真的，他極有可能成為恐怖攻擊的犧牲者。

我放下吐司，推開盤子。

「現在我一定要帶你去醫院了，你沒進食。」我瞪諾力，他嘆氣。「歐力很快就會過來，我必須回去上班，比爾，不准喝酒。」

太棒了，我最好的朋友甚至不信任我單獨在家，諾力還派來他最小的弟弟來當 _我的_ 保母，這樣還能怪我昨天晚上想大醉一場嗎？又不是我有自殺傾向之類的。

「你應該會好好照顧自己吧？」

「我會的，諾力。」我嘆氣，「我會好好的。」

敲門聲讓諾力離開廚房，我起身，動作僵硬的跟上，一邊決定就躺在沙發上看激烈的蒸氣龐克動作片。

「嘿，比爾博。」歐力打招呼，調整他的背包。

我虛弱的微笑，沒心情跟他開我們平常有的玩笑，歐力今年十九歲，最近開始在當地大學就讀。

我和他哥哥還有波佛是大學室友而認識，從那時起就沒換過，波佛和諾力在二年級時開始交往，而我認識德瓦林是在五年前，畢業之後。德瓦林比我們年長幾歲，又比較粗獷。

我們是在得到學位後兩天(除了諾力，得到醫學院預科學位後他要去護校進修)，在校園附近的酒吧遇到德瓦林，當他苦惱結巴著「可以請你一杯酒嗎」這幾個字時，就很難害怕他了(如果不論肌肉，刺青和身上穿的環)，我覺得他這樣很可愛。

我沒預料到那一晚後，我們會開始約會，我們沒預料到之後會有更長期的關係，戰地記者的工作是一年前才開始的，在那之前，德瓦林撰寫城市裡的犯罪新聞。

而我•••這樣說吧，我發展我的專業，我寫短文、詩和短篇故事，這幾乎是我的經濟來源，我也匿名寫作，但目前沒有計畫。最近剛交出一份詩集給出版商。

還不確定我的作品會不會出版，我持續盼望著。

我猜歐力正在做功課，放我一人在沙發上看潔瑪•艾特頓(Gemma Arterton)頭槌警長，撞斷他鼻子。

某種程度上令人滿意，我的情緒隨著電影而麻木•••

「比爾博？」我瞥向歐力。「我要訂披薩，你要吃嗎？」

「不用，但謝謝你。」

「好。」他將話筒靠近耳朵，我回到原先有安全感和昏昏欲睡的狀態，他竟然只為了問我 _披薩_ 而打斷我。我其實應該讓他放個假，但我現在忍受程度低到根本不屑一顧。

我想喝酒，但完全沒機會逃出家門，歐力可能在另一間房裡，但他對小孩極為敏銳，我也不懷疑諾力直接威脅他小弟不准讓我喝酒，(我沒那麼殘忍)我內心掙扎要吃止痛藥或別的，但 _上回的情形_ 還沒有一個生氣的好友或男友─當時有場大規模的介入，家人朋友總動員。如今我還在承受被迫去匿名戒斷會的後果。(但這公寓裡沒人可以指責我的飲酒習慣，所以免除這項。)

平常如果我high不起來或喝不醉時，我就會打給德瓦林，即使他不能回家上我也總是能讓我打起精神。這個男人生來就擅長說些淫穢話(當他克服害羞邀你與他共飲後)。

而我再也聽不見他的聲音，沒有電愛，沒有一般日常的閒聊，我再也無法聽他說愛我。

這他媽的有多糟？

我再也不能感受到他吻我時，鬍子在我頸部和臉上刮過，我再也不能感受他大－比我大許多－又粗糙的手碰觸我皮膚或抱起我或壓住我。我再也不能用指尖描繪他的刺青，特別是那些在頭頂上，他剃光龐克頭後刺的。

我的視線變得模糊，所以我閉上眼，咬住嘴唇直到我嚐到血味，空氣從肺部抽離，無法再忍住的淚水刺痛雙眼，如果現在呼吸，我的哭聲會被聽見，而我此刻真的只想在哀慟中獨處。

我好想尖叫，大哭，打爛所有東西！我想破口大罵、詛咒一切，還有討回正義！

這不是應該的嗎！？

我 _失去_ 了我的愛人！他被 _偷走_ 了！

去你的！我他媽的完全 _不想_ 管了！我不想再聽見你們保證事情就是他媽的會發生或是你們的 _上帝_ 自有計畫！如果你們信仰上帝，你們就會他媽的詛咒德瓦林該下地獄──你們會詛咒一個 _好男人_ 下地獄只因為他受到男人吸引，即使你們不了解他。

如果你們的神因為一個人愛著同性而論斷他，那我一點都不想跟祂 _牽扯_ ！我不想聽到祂！我不想知道祂有什麼教誨！

讓我一個人靜靜，讓我獨自哀悼我的伴侶•••

#

我在沙發上醒來，廚房燈亮著。我聽到諾力和波佛竊竊私語，所以我起來準備去告訴他們別再偷偷談論我。

「•••嗎？」

「有，比爾博在哪裡？」

「我剛剛看他還在睡，拜託告訴我應該對巴林說什麼？我認為比爾博應該參加喪禮，巴林可能不太•••」

「的確•••我也不會比你還懂得如何接觸德瓦林的哥哥。該死的，我連他會不會附墓碑的錢都不知道，更何況是一整場喪禮。」

我清清嗓子，強迫他們看著我。「我會親自找巴林談。」我說，結束這個爭執。

「好多了嗎？」

我嗤之以鼻。「在這種情況的好多了。」

「比爾博，我覺得你該去看醫生。」諾力說，「我們不知道前晚的細節，需要確認一下。」

「好，我早上會跟歐音預約，」我保證，到桌子旁坐在他們中間，「除了幾口土司我什麼都沒吃，有沒有微波就能吃的食物？」

「如果你接受義式辣香腸的話，歐力留了半盒披薩。」諾力跳起來，從檯子上拿來披薩，「你還想吃點其他食物嗎？」

「都可以，只要我能吃到 _食物_ 。」我說，頭枕在桌上的雙臂。

「你 _原本_ 有 _至少一天_ 只能喝水度日。」諾力嘟噥，微波三塊披薩，波佛哼氣，拍拍我的肩膀。

「你確定你真的想單獨面對巴林？」他問。

「事情會更好或更糟嗎？我不能說我知道巴林的作風，但我希望他能略過德瓦林的性向，給他一場喪禮，我的錢負荷不起。」 _我現在不想思考這個，但我猜現在做總比永遠不做來的好。_ 「德瓦林出櫃前他們感情很好，所以應該•••我不知道。」

「好吧，我們還是會跟去當你的精神支柱。」諾力決定，將食物和一杯百事可樂放在我前面，「嗯•••波佛會，我是要確保如果狀況不對，波佛不會跟人打起來。」

我笑了，不是真的笑容，但也算是個笑。我看著他們來回鬥嘴，諾力暴露了他的義大利腔，情景令人懷念，只要我不被捲入就還蠻有趣的。

德瓦林的哥哥，巴林，是非常保守的天主教徒，他堅持要德瓦林放棄性向，到了逼走他的地步。我和巴林的相處情形都很糟，不是因為我，是每次巴林想跟我交談，德瓦林就會戒心大增，即使只說句簡單，非常中性的「你好」，他都覺得有吃屎的恐同含意。

德瓦林和我家庭的來往也像這樣。我無法和我父親相處的原因就是德瓦林無法和他哥哥相處的原因。我父親是個牧師，他幾乎要和我斷絕關係。

我母親對我出櫃的包容高出許多，她是唯一阻止我父親和我斷絕往來的人。

 _「我懷疑一段時間了，」_ 她告訴我， _「但什麼都沒變，你還是我兒子，就算你父親無法理解。」_

她是女權運動領導人和社運人士的女兒，所以不像我父親，她比較能理解同性戀，甚至在我父親的家族拒絕和我有任何關聯時，母親的家族都非常支持我。富有的親戚幫助極大，祖父母在我表達希望繼續學業時供我念大學。

認識德瓦林前，他們都不確定要如何看待他，當然，就我父親而言，他只瞥了他一眼。我出櫃的情形已經夠糟了，而帶德瓦林見家人，讓他俯視我矮小的親戚，他壯碩的肌肉、機車、刺青、穿環•••我不只是同性戀，交往對象還是『地獄天使』(Hell’s Angels)。

這不是事實，德瓦林 _從來沒有_ 加入任何機車幫派組織，但我父親不信。

在兩場災難性的家族聚會後，我們認為兩人共度假期比較好，不要毀了家人的心情。

對母親解釋為何我只寄卡片，而不回家過聖誕節時有讓她傷心嗎？有，而且我永遠會為此難受。但過節的選擇只有和德瓦林一起接受父親譴責的眼光、或類似的情況，巴林和德瓦林互扔餐具，或是枕著德瓦林的大腿，在爐火前一起看電視播的 _風雲人物_ (It’s a Wonderful Life)或其他經典節慶電影。

你們覺得哪個好？

我將披薩和空杯子拿去洗碗機，我不確定自己準備好和巴林說話了，但也不像是還有選擇。

我讓朋友自行解決紛爭，話題已經偏離到他們以前就吵過的內容，我慎重的鞠躬退下，趁著沒被波及前躲進房間。

我從書架拿本書坐在床上，有張照片激怒了我，是德瓦林和我在我們最喜歡的酒吧，我生氣地將它蓋上，打開書，希望能讓自己沉浸在故事中。

沒有用。

或許我該寫點東西。但我不想寫作。

我想要德瓦林，就算很不理性，我還是想要他在身邊。從他去阿富汗以後，我就已經非常難受，非常非常難受。短暫，畫面有時還靜止的視訊、私人信件，和他通話就像折磨。

什麼都比不上他就在這裡，在他應該在的地方，視訊、信件、通話怎麼能彌補他沒有躺在我身邊、不能和他一起笑？

我們有時會懷疑彼此，但那是遠距離感情的必然，這一年也並非沒經歷考驗。許多時候我們都認為這段感情會因為他遠行到阿富汗而結束•••

但我沒預料到結束的原因會是一顆炸彈。

書從我手中掉落到我腳邊，我將手穿過頭髮，用膝蓋遮住臉頰，大口抽氣，咬緊牙關，乾掉的鼻涕讓我鼻塞，卡在睫毛的淚水遮蔽視線，然後滑落臉頰。

＃

我把歐音開的藥留在車上(「看起來沒事，但還是拿著以防萬一」他說，給我藥單，「我聯絡藥局了，你只要回家時順路去拿就好。」)，站在巴林工作的律師事務所對街，試著鼓起足夠的勇氣進去找他說話。

我決定不要叫諾力和波佛陪我壯膽，我可以應付巴林，我只需要走進去，看他在不在。我不預期他在，當家庭遭逢巨變時•••嗯，大部分的人都會請假幾天，所以他不在我也不意外。

我吸氣，過馬路，走進公司。接待員對我微笑。

「我能為您效勞嗎？」

「請問巴林．方丁有空嗎？」她的笑容變調，打量著。「如果不行，有辦法讓我聯絡他嗎？」

「方丁先生上星期才失去親人，會有一陣子無法聯絡。」

「我知道，」我吞口水，該坦白了。「那位是我的伴侶。」

她嘴型變成Ｏ型，走去信箱，「方丁先生有想到你可能會來訪，他叫我給你這些。」她伸出手，指間夾著兩個信封。

我收下。「謝謝你。」

「不客氣，我為你的損失感到遺憾。」

我忍住絕對沒有好處的怒吼，再次道謝後離開。第一個信封是巴林的，第二個有郵戳，是從中東寄來的。

我猶豫了一下，決定先開來自阿富汗的信，裏頭有張照片，是在他離開前，我們和諾力、波佛一起去的市集，裡面還有他的鍊子，但壞了。怎麼會在這裡？德瓦林 _從不_ 拿下來的。

 _致照片中的人_ ，信上寫道。 _你大概不認識我，我是德瓦林的一個朋友，當我父母過世時，他收留了我。我是迪哈(Dehqan)，德瓦林先生教會我許多，我的英文口說也天天都在進步。他沒對我提太多你的事，但我猜你和他非常非常親近，我請一個士兵幫我寫信，因為我寫的不好。項鍊勾到東西壞掉後才到我手上的，我決定要寄給你，因為我認為你會比我更需要它，我希望這個決定沒錯。德瓦林是個好人，雖然我一開始有點害怕•••_

我笑了，但聽起來更像哽住的咳嗽夾雜許多眼淚。我知道這個孩子。德瓦林的確有對我提到迪哈，他的身世讓德瓦林在路邊看到他後收留了他。他有考慮過申請領養，我一開始不太確定，但我蠻喜歡照顧個孩子的想法。

現在我懷疑這到底可不可能。

該死的，我甚至不曉得迪哈是不是還活著。

我將信箋放回信封，拿起巴林的信。是個較小的信封，3X5的黑色請柬，我的名字用銀色，歪斜的草書字體印在封面，我扯開它，拿出了一張邀請函和一張短箋。

_我們需要談談。──巴林_

在短箋底下的是一行地址和碰面日期：明天中午。

我再次讀邀請函。

 

_謹誌哀思於德瓦林．方丁_

_1978-2013_

_敬邀閣下蒞臨追悼會_

_十月二十六日星期六下午兩點_

_聖派區克大教堂_


	2. Chapter 2

我搭地鐵前往和巴林碰面的地點：時代廣場附近的一間書店。轉角處有個咖啡攤，巴林在裏頭的座位，我略過咖啡，直接走去他的桌子。巴林抬頭，他的雙眼紅腫，還有黑眼圈。

他擠出一個笑容。「哈囉，比爾博。」

我坐下，和他握手。「哈囉，巴林。謝謝你的邀請函，我一直不確定你會不會為他辦喪禮。」

「我當然會！」巴林皺眉。「我和德瓦林或許常常意見不同，但他還是我弟弟，這絕對不會改變。你想喝點什麼嗎？」

我搖頭。「這樣就好，謝謝。你在短信中提到你想跟我談談。」

「沒錯，德瓦林希望我幫忙把一個小男孩弄出阿富汗，你知道這件事嗎？」

「我知道，他寫了一封信給我···嗯，給我、波佛和諾力。怎麼了嗎？」

「領養程序已經完成了，就在···意外發生前，德瓦林曾經問我，如果他遭遇不測，能不能讓你當迪哈的法定監護人。」

我靠回椅背。

「他沒跟你討論過嗎？」

「如果他想，他沒有找到時機。我很想說我可以收留那個孩子，但我也是很勉強才能負擔自己的所有開銷。」

「所以你不會介意將監護權轉移給我嗎？這樣可能更簡單。我確定他會想見你，所以我不會阻止你來拜訪，他能剛好在喪禮前趕到。」

我咬緊牙關，我養不起這個孩子，但巴林可以。但我又擔心這個孩子長大後，可能沒有權力決定自己想做什麼。

我仍然點頭。我還有什麼選擇嗎？我的經濟收入不夠養一個孩子﹐如果是我 _和德瓦林_ ，我就做得到。

認真思索，我不知道自己行不行。先不論哀傷的心情，我的生活已經頗混亂。我會是對迪哈來說最好的監護人嗎？一部分的我很感謝德瓦林對我的信心，但其他部分只想知道他該死的在想什麼。

「等我到家後，我會和社會服務處談談。你情況怎麼樣？」

我嗤之以鼻。「你覺得呢？」

巴林哼聲，靠回椅背。「你知道，他的確愛你。我可能不太喜歡這件事，但即使一個最愚笨的蠢蛋都看得出來他愛你。說起你總能讓我們停止忽略對方，而且禮貌的相處。」

「我不知道他會和你說話。」

「喔，我們蠻常說話的，我只需要少說話，不要講出自己的想法。效果不是很好，我有時還是會說一些話惹他生氣。當面臨那種情況時，他似乎就會忘了我是他哥哥，我的確愛他，即使看起來不像。你確定真的不喝點東西嗎？」

「我確定，但還是謝謝你。」

「好吧···最後一件事···我很抱歉要這樣說，但為了能在我的教堂辦他的喪禮，我必須···說一些謊。我 _非常_ 抱歉，比爾博，但如果有人問起你們如何認識的，能不能請你說你是他的朋友，不要說伴侶？」

從我的胸口滲出一股令人無法動彈的麻木，將我凍結在位子上。接續而來的，是紅熱的怒意流過我的頭，取代所有理性的思考。我雙手顫抖，抓著牛仔褲，形成指節發白的拳頭。

一股幾乎無法招架的衝動讓我想跳起來，打斷巴林的鼻子。但仍然有一塊寶貴的理性存在著，對我低語。 _別在意_ ，它說， _這不值得_ 。 _他不值得_ 。

我往前傾，怒目而視。「不要。」我嘶聲說。「我對自己不感到羞恥，德瓦林也不會。」

「我並非有意要冒犯──」

「是。你就是。你可以說你想說的，只要能讓你睡得安心，雖然我很好奇。但是你叫我說謊就冒犯了我和德瓦林。我不會只因為你想在教堂幫他辦喪禮，就對我和你弟弟的關係說謊。」我起身。「明天喪禮見。」

說了那些以後，我必須離開。如果我待久一點，我不敢想到底會發生什麼事。好吧，如果是十年前，我根本不會浪費時間說話，我會直接揍他，揍到我滿意。我拒絕為自己是同性戀而羞愧。

我又何必？為何旁人看待我時只注意這點？！異性戀不用被自己的性向拘束，那為什麼同性戀就要被束縛？！

我躲進一條小巷，避開其他人。我蹲下，用力換氣一邊扯頭髮，我大口吸著空氣，詛咒上帝、惡魔和所有人，是他們造成世界上所有的錯。

我到底是犯了什麼滔天大罪，才會這樣無故被他人評斷？！你們怎麼會相信我的性向－而且我無法控制－是有罪的？！你們真的知道什麼是罪惡嗎？！如果你們知道，那你們也就和我一樣『邪惡』！我雖然不再信教，但我曾在基督教家庭中長大，你們的作為我清楚 _了解_ ！而且有個不堪的事實：所有罪惡都是等價的，我們在自己的罪中都是邪惡。我們都說謊，我們都有慾望。難道這不是罪嗎？

是什麼讓我比你們還要汙穢？

**_告訴我_** ！！！

＃

 

等我到家的時候，城市正在積水，大雨宛如打鼓般落在玻璃、屋頂和人行道上。我拖著腳步走到床邊，剝下淋濕的衣物，爬上床。我盯著牆壁，背向房門。

我就在這裡，卻又非常遙遠。這一堆事又有什麼意義？

為什麼我沒有更努力的說服德瓦林別去？我求他別走，為什麼我沒有更努力的哀求？為什麼我沒有試著阻止他？

我可以用上永遠，來逼問自己所有的問題。但什麼都無法改變。我沒辦法讓時間倒流。

有人敲我房門。一部分的我懶得起床，但我知道不能沉浸在自憐中，即使我想，總是會有人打醒我。抱著這個想法，我應門，諾力眨眼。

「你糟的像坨屎。」

「謝了。」

「你媽來了，想跟她說話嗎？」

我搖頭。「不想，但我會見她，我現在不是很想說話。」

「你沒找我們就去見巴林了？」

「我本來就不 _需要_ 你們一起來。」

「他一定說了什麼。」諾力低吼咒罵。「那個王八蛋。」

我讓他繼續罵，一邊套上乾的衣物：休閒褲和大件t-shirt，然後推開他。母親正在客廳和波佛說話，看到了我，波佛點頭。「諾力！」他喊道。諾力快步出來，波佛把他推出門前都還在低聲咒罵巴林。

母親只看了我一眼就看出我沒心情說話。我們坐在沙發上，她攬住我，我將頭靠在她肩膀上。晚點我會覺得尷尬，還會很感激我朋友們此刻的離去。但是現在，我不在乎自己完全退化成一個需要媽媽的小孩，因為我現在真的需要她。

除了她哼唱和不時突破我嘴唇的啜泣，唯一的聲音就是牆上掛鐘的滴答，為我們數著時間。

她捏我的肩膀。「肚子會餓嗎？」

「不太會。」

她起身。「嗯，這可不行。老天，你和你朋友們都需要多吃點。」

「媽···」

「你知道這是真的。」她走向廚房，打開門。我靠著牆，雙手抱胸的看著。我媽嘖舌，給我一個眼神。「你們男孩上次去買菜是什麼時候？」

「呃···大概一星期前···或兩星期。」

「我還以為諾力有認真照顧你們！」

「他的確有認真照顧我們。」我保證。「但我才是負責煮的，最近幾天並不是···」

「所以你們只靠一個發芽的萊姆和外送食物過活嗎？」她再次嘖舌。「拿你的外套。」

「媽──」

「快點！」她把我推進房間。「如果你要讓我決定，我會買你們都不喜歡的東西。像是蔬菜。」

「我喜歡蔬菜。」

「不，你不喜歡，你 _容忍_ 它們。」我聳肩，這是真的。「雖然已經比你朋友好多了。現在去拿外套──不要讓我再說一次──然後出門。」

我嘆氣，讓自己服從她的命令。畢竟繼續抵抗也沒有意義了。我換下休閒褲，穿上乾牛仔褲、襪子、防水登山鞋，然後到門口跟她會合，一邊將夾克套到身上。

外面還是有點濕冷，我在衣服內顫抖，跟著我媽離開公寓，前往市場。

在幾分鐘內，我知道她在推車裡堆的量我已經負擔不起了，我試圖阻止她。她忽略我。

「我來付。」

「但我不該還跟你要錢。」

「你有要求我幫你買東西嗎？沒有，這是我自己拿的。所以，基本上我是要你放下自尊，然後接受。」

「這樣更糟。」我厲聲道。但她繼續推著推車，從推車裝滿的樣子可以想見她塞了多大量的雜物。

感謝她沒有繼續羞辱我，我跟著她走出市場，我一生中還沒拿過這麼多食物。

某種程度顯示出我媽的心智狀態，先忘掉我要從哪弄錢來還她這些。(一般情況，是大家集資，列出一張購物清單給我，這個方法運作得很順利。)

「你覺得晚餐吃千層麵如何？」

「好啊，老媽。」

「很好，」我媽拍拍我手臂，「幫我煮晚餐。」公寓的一個鄰居替我們按住門，我謝謝他，但我媽決定要認真表現一番。

我轉身，「媽，你快點進來。」我對男人抱歉地笑笑，然後瞪她一眼。她一定要把所有禮貌舉動看成是性別腳色和女性主義的抗爭嗎？真的，非這樣不可嗎？有些人就只是表達善意而已。

她嘆氣著走進來，路人對我感激的點頭然後離開。「比爾博，你不該姑息男性沙文主義的舉止。」

「媽，幫一個年老的女士按住門才不是男性沙文主義，是禮貌。如果你沒注意到，他其實也幫了我。」我指著我手上的一堆袋子，她打開我公寓的門。「告訴我這怎麼算是男性沙文主義？我很想知道。」

「我不期待你能了解我們女人受過的苦。」

我發出受挫的呻吟，把袋子放在桌上。我們把食物分類成放進冰箱或櫥櫃。我媽擺放物品就像是在拼圖，丟出萊姆，把外帶食物移去冰箱上層的角落。

兩加崙鮮奶，三個半加崙的柳橙汁，三個半加崙的蘋果汁，一個補充水過濾器；一盒雞蛋；多到我不知怎麼處理的水果和蔬菜(諾力和波佛絕對會 _很開心_ )；冷盤切片火腿和火雞；美式、馬蘇里拉(Mozerella)和切達(Cheddar)乳酪條···

我姑且說冰箱塞得比以往還滿就好。冷凍庫也是，放滿了該冷凍的食品，像是冷凍雞肉、三種披薩、冷凍蔬菜和兩盒冰淇淋。(誰不喜歡冰淇淋？)

儲藏櫃疊滿了義大利麵、米、麵包、果醬、花生醬和一些我缺乏的調味料。我媽只拿出千層麵需要的食材，嚴厲的要我去找其他需要的工具：鍋子、平底鍋、碗和我們不小心收起來的東西(例如橄欖油和義式香料)。

「媽，」我起頭，在一個大鍋裡裝水煮麵條，一邊計算加了多少垮脫(才不會加太多或太少的鹽)，「是誰告訴你德瓦林發生的事？」

「報紙寫的，」她說，「他的訃聞刊在上面。」

「你會看訃聞？」

她聳肩，「不管怎樣，我看到了然後就盡快趕來。」

「爸他···」

「我不知道，甜心，」她抿唇說。她在鍋裡倒入橄欖油，再加入牛肉。「如果他有看，他也沒跟我提起。」她給我一支湯匙，和我換位子切辣椒和洋蔥。「她不看到或許是最好的，我不知道如果他看到了會對你說什麼，但我擔心不是什麼好話。」

可以想像。

「喪禮是明天對嗎？」

「對。我會去，如果這是你想問的。」

「為什麼會在教堂舉行？你知道嗎？」

「他哥哥是天主教徒，而且是他出錢負責。」一滴熱油因為我太大力切肉而噴濺到皮膚，我嘶了一聲。

回想起在母親突然的拜訪前我日子是怎麼過的，讓我沒意識到此時此刻我心情有多平靜，即使被熱油燙到。

覺得肉已經全熟了，我把它移到紙巾上吸去油脂，母親則開始放蔬菜。

「你看來比兩小時前好多了。」

「煮飯可以轉移注意力。」

「比起巴金斯，你總是更像個圖克，」母親燦爛的笑著，「親愛的，我不能說你的傷痛會消失，但你是被愛著的，而且你不孤單，德瓦林很幸運能在生命的一段時光擁有你。牛肉。」

「什麼？」我不知道為什麼安慰我會接到牛肉。

「你可以把牛肉放回煎鍋裡了。」

我臉紅，把肉放入蔬菜裡。我媽準備好做醬料的小鍋。五分鐘後，我刮起煎鍋裡的混和物放進小鍋，母親倒入番茄醬、義大利麵和切片番茄，我稱量披薩草(oregano)、義式香料和母親一邊試吃醬料一邊要我加的東西，最後她喊停。

滾水冒出蒸氣，我放入麵條，母親把醬料放著燉煮，她在玻璃鍋裡放油後打開烤箱。

她層層放上千層麵，然後將盤子放進烤箱，定時45分鐘，而我在一旁清理廚房，沖洗器具放進洗碗機。接著我布置餐桌，母親則是做沙拉，把法國麵包切丁，她打開一瓶白酒，倒了兩杯。

她遞給我一杯。「我為你感到驕傲，比爾博。」

我朝她皺眉，「為什麼？我沒有正當的工作，至少其他人不這樣想。而且過去三天我完全是一團混亂。」

「但你愛你的工作，而且你非常努力。我不會期望你的情緒現在就恢復，雖然你看來穩定多了。你走了一條艱困的路，而你也從不選輕鬆的路走，這讓我感到驕傲。德瓦林生前讓你變成一個更好的人，我很期待你未來會成為的模樣。『心因失去而哀傷時，靈魂為留存的喜悅。』(When the heart grieves over what it has lost, the spirit rejoices over what it has left)*」她將兩個杯子相碰。「乾杯。」

我舉杯碰嘴，啜飲。酒在我口中嚐來是乾的，並沒有解渴。

門打開，空氣中充滿波佛和諾力的笑聲。

「再拿兩個盤子，比爾博，」母親說，過去把他們兩個趕進廚房，我聽話的放下杯子。

「晚餐還要多久？」波佛問，坐在桌子的東側，我坐在南側。

「至少再半小時。」

「哼。」

我朝他揚起一邊眉毛，「你不再慘的像坨屎了，或許你媽應該搬來跟我們住。」

「 _不_ 。上帝知道我真的愛她，但 _不要_ 。要我媽搬來住就像是要龐伯或朵力搬來。」

波佛的笑容消失。「有道理。」

諾力和我媽一起進來，接著倒了更多酒，又乾杯一次，位子坐滿。

「而且，只要叫我下廚我就會沒事。」

「這我沒有意見。」

「他要繼續煮飯了嗎？」諾力問，眼中閃著希望的光芒。我朝冰箱點頭，諾力走過去打開。「跟我說不是幻覺。」

「我保證不是，我拿著那些走三層樓，手臂現在還會痠。」

「下廚會對你有幫助，比爾博。」

「當然囉，媽，如果你這麼說的話。」我喝我的酒，避開她佯怒的目光。

# 

聖派區克教堂。

我真應該料到會是 _那個_ 聖派區克教堂，我還以為只是觀光景點，從不知道它實際上也是個教區教堂。

波佛和諾力在我的腳拒絕移動時推我前進，一部分的我幾乎能理解巴林昨天無禮的請求。在五月時，同志支持者抗議關於同性戀應單身禁慾的暗示。 

我注視著門上方的銘文。

_Spiritus Sanctus in nominae Deo Ille quem mittet Pater vos decibit omnia._

_(_ _譯註:_ _節自約翰福音14:26:_ _父親因我的名要差來的聖靈，會把一切的事指示你們，並且使你們記起一切)_

我思索著。青銅雕刻的耶穌和聖徒凝視著我們，就像在測試我們膽敢進去，我試著穩定內心，我在害怕什麼？波佛打開門，我們進去，出示請柬給領班。訪客登記簿像在挑釁我們。

「寫上來，」它說，「證明你竟敢踏進神的殿堂。」

一碗水瞪著我們，我們圍成一圈，不清楚它真正的用途。裡頭冷冷的，教堂應該這麼冷嗎？還是教堂的冷是為了美感？一扇又一扇的彩繪玻璃窗描述了耶穌的一生。石塔俯視我們，管風琴音樂沉鬱的迴盪。

巴林發現我們，朝我們招手。「謝謝你出席。」他說。

前方的長椅，一個小男孩侷促不安地扯著襯衫領口。他看著我們，瞪大黑色的雙眼，我分不出他眼中是恐懼還是敬畏。

他跳起來，指著我們，說著我聽不懂的語言，臉上是燦爛的笑容，露出牙縫。一個女人用他的母語叫他安靜。

「那是迪哈嗎？」我問。巴林點頭。

一些人看向我們，對我們的出現皺眉，感到疑惑。我們忽略那些注視，坐在他們後方。從這裡，一切都很模糊。我勉強才聽出佈道的內容。我沒有看架設在封閉棺木兩側的幻燈片，反而低著頭，上半身往下傾，兩手交疊在腿上注視著地板。我的心靈漂移到思緒，接著我的思緒變成空洞，虛無空白的絲縷，而我身體則僵硬在座位上，唯一能證明我是人類的只有每幾秒一次的呼吸節奏。 

吸氣。

吐氣。

吸氣。

吐氣。

波佛輕輕肘擊我，破壞了我想成為一張長椅的意圖。我抬起頭，看到其他人經過棺木，有些伸手摸木頭，有些沒有：可以明顯看出德瓦林和參與者的交情。

我最後過去，觸碰棺木。摸來是冰冷的。這將是我們最終成為的簡化型態，感覺不太對。棺木。或灰燼。 

我胸口抽緊，難以呼吸。我跟著人群消失在一群黑衣哀悼者中，想找個地方獨處。

我在聖殤像(the Pieta)前停步，跪在地上，掙扎著汲取空氣。這是我目前能找到最隱密的角落，我腳尖搖晃著，試圖保持安靜和微小和難以察覺和不重要。

我不在這裡。我不在任何地方。

你不認識我。你害怕的一瞥走掉，沒有安慰的話語。沒有安撫的碰觸。這些讓我很感激，因為我不想被打擾─ 

「你還好嗎？」

我抬頭看他，除了脖子一圈白領，他穿著一身黑。黑髮貼附在耳後，展示覆蓋臉頰的鬍子。這個神父的眼神筆直穿透我，憐憫，擔心，好奇。我站起來，想靠著顫抖的雙手重拾鎮定。

「我很好。」

他皺眉，青金石(lapis lazuli)般的雙眼閃耀。「你看起來不是很好。」

「我怎麼樣都跟你無關，神父。」

「或許我幫得上忙。」

「我不 _需要_ 也不想要你的幫忙。而且如果你認識我，你就不會想幫忙了。」

他顯得惱怒。「你沒有你以為的那麼了解上帝。祂希望幫助祂所有的孩子。」

我嘆氣。「我是 _同性戀_ 。你的上帝不想跟我有牽扯，我不是祂的孩子。我只是來參加一場喪禮的，就這樣。再見。」

我停住，看向身後。

神父畫了十字，碰額頭、心、肩膀然後肩膀，看著雕像。他離開，背部挺直，寬闊平整的雙肩。他的黑髮在昏暗的光線下閃著青銅的光暈。

他選擇成為神職人員實在太可惜了。

他很英俊。

「你在這裡！」波佛喊道，將我拉回人群中，「你為什麼要這樣亂跑？巴林想要我們一起坐車。說他想為昨天跟你說的一些話道歉···」

「喔。」

「比爾博？」

「哼？好！好，我們走吧。」

「你還好嗎？」

我瞪他，「你真的需要問？」

「抱歉，走吧，等等就有東西吃了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *引用自Sufi Epigram


	3. Chapter 3

_~_ _和另一個靈魂相遇的期待能醫治心靈~_

_~Greg Popiel~_

我沒預期到會再度撞見那個神父。特別是在這裡。不同於我接收到的怪異、施惠的眼神，所有人都對他微笑。有些老女士還會在他微笑或大笑的時候臉紅。(我不能怪她們，他確實不容置疑的好看。)

我想他應該就是負責主持儀式。當我問巴林為什麼選他，他看來很疑惑我竟然不知道這個人。

「都靈神父和德瓦林在學校時是最好的朋友。那個時候我稱他索林，當然。現在還用他的名字稱呼他就太不敬了。他們在高中時有場激烈的爭執，不過我始終不知道細節和原因。我猜索林對德瓦林出櫃並不是很高興。在大學以後，他們之間有轉圜的空間，但終究沒辦法再當朋友。」

這解釋了為何我沒聽說過索林－都靈神父。最屎爛的情況發生時，你會埋藏起來，不去翻找。他們之間發生過的絕對比德瓦林和家人的要難看許多。我出櫃後也有寧願忘掉的遭遇，處理方法相同：如此黑暗的回憶，你不再提起。絕不。德瓦林和我約定好，如果我們希望讓那些重見天日，我們會等到自己準備好的時候，而且我們會陪在彼此身旁。

這又出現一個問題：即使巴林不清楚他們間發生什麼，即使他們的關係有經過修補，德瓦林真的希望讓他來主持他的喪禮嗎？

索林朝我看來，我預期他會瞪我或忽視我，他卻對我微笑，點頭打招呼，然後和一個老年男子談話。

波佛拍我的肩膀，又把一盤蛋糕推到我前面。我拿著，雖然我不餓。不是我還不舒服。我只是已經吃太多了。我把蛋糕傳給諾力，他瞪我。我為什麼要在乎他眼前是不是又有一塊蛋糕？我飽了，而他吞噬甜點的速度就和波佛的哥哥一樣快。

我離開接待會，走向給德瓦林的地。挖土工人已經結束離開了，我跪在墳墓的尾端，讀著墓誌銘。

_我們一同在快樂中生活。我們一同在平靜中安睡。_

某方面來說頗適合的。在我認識他的日子裡，我們非常快樂。認識他之前，我的生命就像空洞或不完整。遇到他以後，變得比較容易承擔，不再只是執行一些我不知道自己正在執行的動作。

另一方面來看就像是個笑話。墓誌銘是他哥哥選的，我懷疑在他出櫃之後，他和他家人什麼時候對彼此開心過？他們有任何人嘗試略過他的性向嗎？他們撒了什麼謊才能在教堂辦他的喪禮，還有一塊在基督教墓園的墓地？我不知道要對他們跳的火圈感激還是憤怒。

「客人都準備離開了。」我站起來，轉身。都靈神父的雙手插在口袋裡。「有些人有問起你。」

「我懷疑看到我他們會開心。」

「巴林有解釋你的出現。」

「我猜猜：只是個朋友。」

「事實上，他說你曾是德瓦林的伴侶。」他說，望著墓碑。我訝異但感激。我完全不期待巴林這麼做。都靈神父察覺我的驚訝，他對我微笑。「他們不知道要怎麼接近你或如何應對。情況有點複雜。他們雖然知道如何接近一個女人，但他們不確定該做些什麼。」

「喔···那一般人又會如何接近一個剛失去愛人的人？」我厲聲道，雙手交叉在胸前。「我不是外星人，如果他們有任何意圖想接近我、給一些不誠懇的安慰，他們早就已經做了。」

都靈神父點頭。「這對我們大部分人都很難接受。我們不了解，而我們害怕不了解的事物。」

我抬起頭，盯著他。他看著墳墓。「誰跟你說那些的？」我問。

他看著我眨眼。「沒有人，這是我經歷人生的自我反省。怎麼了？」

「德瓦林說過類似的話。」

「不意外，他曾是我最好的朋友。我們一起長大。相同學校，相同街區···我們也是同一個教區。我們塑造了類似的哲學觀，只有一點例外。」他離開墳墓，走回喪禮會場。

我的心沉了下來，一個啟示般的想法在腦海成形，讓我覺得像是被沉進冰塊。這只是一個猜想，而我想到的也未必是事實。

對朋友和家人出櫃是很困難的，有些人擔心被斷絕關係，會等到他們經濟獨立，搬出家裡。有些，像我和德瓦林，有勇氣在高中就行動，並且我們都因為信教親戚的偏見遭受迫害。

德瓦林和我都有基督教的成長背景，但我知道來自天主教家庭，他的處境更為艱難。

朋友比較不會論斷你，但不代表他們不會遠離。越親密的朋友越能接受－但愛上自己的朋友並不少見。都靈神父並不像是會因為性向就排斥朋友的人。他根本不 _知道_ 我這個人，但也算接納我。

所以他應該沒有排斥德瓦林(嗯，是有可能。畢竟他們當時都只是孩子。)但接受一個人是同性戀，和被他告白就是兩回事了。

_他會是德瓦林的初戀嗎？_

#

「就算他是他的初戀，為什麼德瓦林會不告訴你？」諾力問，遞出茶杯。

我聳肩，「也許他不想提起這件事。」

「嗯，我知道屎爛情況會發生，但就連 _我_ 都知道諾力的初戀，他也知道我的。老實跟你說，我的情況爛透了。」

「的確，」我說，「我的也是。但你們兩個交往的時間幾乎是我和德瓦林的兩倍，你們實際上已經結婚了。」諾力嗤笑。「你們也可以了···即使你不想認證。」

波佛嘆氣，攪拌茶裡的糖。他真的 _很想_ 和諾力結婚，叫他丈夫。同志婚姻合法那天，他的臉亮起來的樣子讓每個人都感到愉快(並不是我們的日子就沒有改善)，但只要諾力不想結婚，波佛也不能做什麼。看著他們兩人這樣相處了十多年真的有點痛苦。

我有向他保證如果諾力改變心意，八成就是他會主動求婚，只為了能讓諾力看到波佛當下的表情。

而我真的希望諾力快點改變對婚姻的看法，我不知道波佛還能忍受等他轉換觀點多久，我們都見過好的感情被更不重要的理由終結。

我啜口茶，交叉雙腿，真希望德瓦林曾對我提過都靈神父。我直到 _現在_ 才發現他， **這** 有點像背叛。雖然我也沒對他提過我的初戀，我對這個神父的猜測也 _很可能_ 不是真的。如果不是，我真的沒必要這麼吃醋。不管他們間有過什麼都過去很久了···可能久到像古代史一樣。

我喝完茶，對諾力和波佛道過晚安然後上床睡覺，試圖忽略我不理性的忌妒從高中以後就沒參與德瓦林生活的人，一段結束二十年的感情真的不是什麼該擔心的事。

所以 _為什麼？_

我嘆氣，仰躺思考，盯著奶油白天花板。我轉成側躺，我不熱衷於去教堂的想法，但或許在佈道 _後_ 我可以和都靈談談，看能不能解答他和德瓦林分享的過去。這看起來不會太奇怪，我想。他應該會認為我只是想知道他和德瓦林的過去，畢竟我們關心他。

我的胃翻轉。我不知道我能否再走進那個教堂。理論上可以。沒人會阻止我。但如果我遇到了知道我是誰的人(不是都靈，但可能是德瓦林的親戚)，我能面對那些嘲笑嗎？

這是種很不舒服的感覺。

_但···答案···_

內心衝突爛透了。這是我對此要說的。我不知道我何時入睡，但我睡著後，我夢見走進一座教堂，然後被大吼。被一隻神奇寶貝。

 

# 

「你好像很緊張。」都靈神父指出，為我打開辦公室的門。

「其實我覺得想吐，」我更正他。我的胃在翻跟斗、我覺得很冷，而不管我如何想冷靜，我仍臉色慘白。謝天謝地我沒有流汗，否則氣氛就會比我想要的更尷尬。

「你要喝點水嗎？如果你要喝我可以去廚房···那裏應該還有些蘇打餅乾－」

「謝謝，這樣就好。我只是···除了特殊場合，我已經好幾年沒有自願踏進一間教堂。」

「除了喪禮，節日或婚禮？」我點頭。「能請問你現在改變的原因嗎？」

我聳肩。「我只是想知道你和德瓦林的關係。」

「啊。請問是為什麼？從高中以後，我們就沒再進行過有意義的談話了。」

「那是一部份原因。」我說。「他從沒對我提過你。」

「我不意外，我們大概是同時發現自己的性向，像你和德瓦林一樣，我是同性戀。但我很久以前就決定當神父，所以我的性向並不重要，我是否公開也不重要。不論性向，要成為神父我本來就要保持獨身。」

我盯著他，不斷眨眼。除了他的自白我什麼都沒聽到。「等等，回到前面，你是同性戀？」

「有這麼意外嗎？」

「你是個 _神父_ ！」

「所以我的職業選擇就要被性向主宰嗎？大多數神父的確是異性戀，而他們也選擇保持獨身。這為什麼會讓我不同？獨身是可以選擇的，即便性向不是。」

好吧，我可以同意這點，雖然我不能理解怎麼有人 _願意_ 選擇獨身。「我猜你家人對你的決定感到驕傲？」

「大部分教友都是，就算他們並非全知道我的性向。我僅僅是不表現出來。我在發現自己的性向前就決定加入神職，所以我覺得沒必要告訴家人全部。德瓦林比我早認知到自己的性向，而他向我表白過對我的好感不只是朋友。」

_所以他是德瓦林的初戀。_

「我遠離他，對他太過殘忍。我後悔當時的反應，但我是個受到驚嚇的青少年。我必須原諒自己疏遠我最好的朋友，但我不完全確定德瓦林能夠原諒我。即使我們後來真心的和解，也不能改變任何過去。」

「不，」我同意。「不能。」我換個坐姿。「那···你認為所有同性戀都該保持獨身嗎？」

他聳肩。

「這最終還是人的選擇。我不能代表我同事發言。許多人會這麼認為，但他們沒想到這是否也表示異性戀都該維持獨身？許多人有婚前性行為，這也是教義反對的。如果要求同性戀獨身，我們就必須一併要求異性戀。許多人沒注意到這點，爭辯說只有異性情愛才是純潔的－如此提倡的人從未遇到過會讓他們信念和世界觀動搖的狀況。他們是為了聖經辯論，因為其中的同性戀是被攻擊的。」

我打結的胃開始放鬆，現在不再那麼像和神父相處。都靈搔著脖子背部。

「不過自從我審視我的性向，並接受自己是同性戀後，我關心起這個問題的社會科學和哲學層面。我是同性戀，同時是個天主教徒，我也一直受到神職的感召。我不是唯一一個你會遇到的同性戀基督徒，而他們如何面對信仰則受到對自己性向的看法影響。有些人選擇獨身，有些人決定不被基督徒同儕的觀點阻礙自己的幸福。很多人離開教堂，但仍保有基督徒的信仰。」

「那你到底相信什麼？」

「我相信上帝付出過大的代價讓我們責難他人。性向只是一個人的一小部分，極可能是人無法掌控的，就像生理的性別、父母或我們頭髮與眼睛的顏色。這些超出我們的控制，但我們是被自己能掌控的層面所形塑，而不是無法改變的那些。性向問題雖然複雜，也不會改變上帝深愛著每個人，願意為我們而死以救贖我們的罪惡和滅亡，甚至因此戰勝墳墓的事實。」

「你是說耶穌的復活，我知道。」

「幾乎每個來問我相同問題的人都會被復活混淆，不過你知道？」

我點頭。「我父親是基督教牧師，你說的我都知道，也能理解。」

「但你不相信。」

我再次點頭。「我怎麼能相信？我親生的父親連見到我都無法忍受。從我出櫃以後，家庭聚會就像酷刑。」

我已經非常習慣到不會再讓這件事影響我(雖然實際上會)，但都靈 _非得_ 憐憫的看著我嗎？我沒有要博取同情，只是···不小心說溜嘴。他看來想說些什麼，但決定保持沉默。很明顯說什麼都無法改變這個情形，而他也知道。

該走了。我起身。「謝謝你願意見我，我不會再占用你更多時間了。」

「隨時都歡迎你過來。」他也站起來，伸出一隻手。我和他握手，對自己感到好笑。誰想的到在出櫃以後，我真的 _敢_ 和一個神父進行有禮－實際、真誠、 _有禮_ －的對談？

 

～～六個月後～～

～～2014年3月24日～

 

四月不是太早到就是失去時間感了，否則雨不該這麼大。我看著水滴下窗戶，四周被鼓聲環繞。我將注意力拉回電腦，指甲敲打桌子，試圖想個有內涵的主題讓我能寫篇文章交差。

嘆著氣，我暫時放棄了。我現在還能靠我的上一本詩集賺錢，而我的短篇小說在比賽中得到第三名(錢不算多但還是有幫助)。

最近一封迪哈寄來的信是他親手寫的，和巴林另一封比較好懂的信一起寄來。他在新學校適應良好，他的英文也接近完美(小孩的學習能力真驚人)。

我決定去買杯濃縮咖啡。走點路，喝杯爪哇應該能幫助頭腦清晰，讓我想個點子來寫文章。這個計畫很棒，我拋下電腦，抓了外套和鞋子。我戴上帽子走出公寓。

黑暗又潮濕的街道幾乎看不出冬天的痕跡，只有在人行道角落較冷的地方有融雪的水漬。我顫抖，拉起外套的拉鍊然後勇敢的跨過馬路，對一個匆忙、沒注意到我差點撞上來的計程車司機比中指。有些人就是不懂交通規則。

安全到達另一邊，我走進店裡。辛蒂(Cindy)招手，我回個微笑，沉浸在店裡的溫暖然後排隊，思考我想喝什麼。拿鐵(Latte)、摩卡(Mocha)或美式？或是一般的黑咖啡加糖和加奶？咖啡不是能輕忽的小事。

輪到我時，我摳出指甲下的汙垢，還在思索要選什麼咖啡。排隊的隊伍緩慢前進，我輕拉脖子的金鍊， _喝個拿鐵好了_ ，我終於決定，放開鍊子，從後口袋中拿出皮夾。

我點餐、付錢、等待、拿到飲料，離開時朝辛蒂點個頭。第二次過馬路就沒那麼戲劇化。但看來上帝頗幽默的，因為當我一轉身朝向公寓，就迎面撞上路人，咖啡飛了出去。

「你還好嗎？」

「還好，」我說，甩掉手上的咖啡，我的外套防水，所以咖啡直接滑落黑布料。「你呢？」

「我沒事···我認識你嗎？」

我眨眼，皺眉。我不認識任何···等等。 _我靠_ 。

都靈神父的眼神透露他認出我了。他記不記得我的名字···我知道他的名字，但我說過我的嗎？「你不是德瓦林的伴侶嗎？」我的心臟像被擰了一下，已經比較好受了，這我承認。但我仍好奇自己在喪禮後如何還能繼續過日子。我點頭。「原諒我，但我不記得你的名字。」

「我沒有跟你說過。我叫比爾博。」

他看來不太一樣，我不確定是什麼···我知道上次見到他是大概六個月前，所以應該會有變化，但就是有點異樣。

他沒穿著神父平常穿的黑袍。我以為那個領子會天天戴著，但他只穿牛仔褲和t-shirt，罩一件卡其色風衣，上面沾著我的咖啡。

如果放太久，咖啡漬可能會洗不掉。雖然不是酒，但風衣能承受的也不多。我嘆氣，做好迎接尷尬的心理準備。「你的外套···」

「沒事。」他試圖婉拒我。

「到我家來洗會比你到洗衣店才洗還方便，」我舉出原因，「而且教堂距離這裡很遠。我撞到你，至少能為你做這些。」

「我不想打擾，而且是我撞到你。」

「你不是。這是我的提議。我寧願不要爭論是誰的錯，就同意我們兩個人都沒在看路好了。」

「沒問題，我覺得很公平。」

他跟我來到公寓，我從他手上接過風衣，將濕衣服丟進洗衣機。我回到客廳，發現他在看牆上掛的照片。幾乎都是我、德瓦林和我室友們在不同地點拍的。

(我不會羞於承認裡面有張吃派比賽的照片，三年前我們四個對上波佛的哥哥龐柏，我們輸給他，但輸的好看，而且非常值得我後來在廁所吐的時間。)

「不用拘束，」我告訴他。「你要喝咖啡嗎？想不想吃點東西？還是喝啤酒？」

「咖啡就好，謝謝。」他說，走去另一張照片(是我和德瓦林在認識幾個月後，參加紐約時報的聖誕晚會，他那時還留龐克頭。)。我去煮咖啡，好奇他為什麼穿日常的衣服，我覺得問問也不會怎樣，所以我問了，然後他大笑。

「你真的以為我整天都戴著領子嗎？」他說。「沒錯，我很常穿它，但偶爾有點變化，穿穿各種類型的衣服感覺還不錯。」

「可以理解···」

「但你想知道這有沒有違反清貧願？」

「對。」

「這些是我宣誓前的衣服，沒人發現已經穿十五年了。」我欣賞他坦白承認自己穿著有十五年的舊衣服，也有點忌妒他穿了還是很好看。 _真的假的_ ，我想， **怎麼辦到的？** 我也猜不到他穿的是有十五年之久的舊衣服。它們品質保養的很好。

「所以你並沒有失去神父的貞節。」等等···聽起來有點色情？但在我腦海裡聽來不色情啊。

「沒有。」他說。謝天謝地他沒有察覺，或是選擇不要深究。「還是出家人。」我回廚房檢查咖啡，把咖啡倒進兩個杯子。

「你都怎麼喝？純黑還是加糖或奶精？」

「黑咖啡。」

我幫自己加糖和奶精後，遞給他杯子。我開始後悔拿了諾力蒐集的星戰馬克杯，那是我們大一認識後他帶過來的。沒錯，我們都是星戰宅所以才熟起來，但我們很少讓客人用那些杯子。

並不是我們 _不行_ 。只是認識我們的人大多不覺得我們是一群喜歡當宅男的宅男。我們很努力地維持···呃，「壞男孩」的形象···直到現在。諾力和波佛比我擅長，所以如果我表現得像阿宅，我不會怎樣而且還能活得下去。

(多年來我們有一大批馬克杯收藏，星際大戰、星際爭霸戰、超時空博士、超自然檔案、魔法奇兵Buffy the Vampire Slayer、夜行天使Angel···伴隨一堆動畫主題杯。我說我們宅不是在開玩笑···收回這句話。其實我還有一些更糟糕的杯子。)

都靈微笑。「你是影迷嗎？」

「我的室友比我狂熱，但我是。」他坐下，喝著杯裡的東西。我真的不會應付此時尷尬的沉默。我原以為他會聊些和星戰有關的話題，但很顯然他沒有我和我室友們這麼熱衷。

「你最近還好嗎？」

我從盯著杯中物提高視線。「抱歉？」

「從喪禮以後你過得還好嗎？你看來好多了，但旁人沒辦法真的確定。」

「噢，」我交叉雙腿在身體下，喝口咖啡拖延時間。「還好吧，我想。現在像是···每天都有點進展。」

他哼聲。「不都是這樣嗎？有幾個失去摯愛的人找我諮商，但大多時候，外人能做的只有那麼多。一個人失去生命是場悲劇，當他們決定自己已無力繼續活著時也是。你能面對這一切是很堅強的。」

「我不會去諮商。」我坦白。

「為什麼？許多人認為說話有療癒效果。」

「我用寫的，這是我的療法。現在還不適合公開，但過幾年我或許可以出版那些內容。」

「你比我想的還堅強多了。」

我移開視線，盡量忽略臉上的熱氣。

「謝謝。」我朝杯子含糊地說，我實在想不出來還能說什麼。洗衣機嗶嗶響，啊，得救了！我落荒而逃，把外套放進烘乾機，爭取時間恢復鎮定、想些別的話題，只要與我如何面對德瓦林的死無關。

與那無關的都好。

都靈錯了，我並不堅強。我只是勉強的振作起來，而我連自己怎麼做到都不曉得。我回到客廳，再次坐下。咖啡在我手中冷卻，我沒喝時它失去了熱度。

他沒再對我說別的，空杯子擺放在我前方的桌上。我的視線移向他，被他臉上的哀傷嚇了一跳。是什麼原因讓他難過？

然後我提醒自己：即使他和德瓦林絕交了，他還是把德瓦林當成朋友。對他來說，只要德瓦林活著，就有合好的機會。但現在這個機會被奪走了，不禁讓我猜想···

如果我永遠無法和父親有某種程度的和解，我會怎麼做？如果他還沒理解我前就死了，或是到死前都沒試過至少容忍一些，讓我們能禮貌的相處？如果我先死了－我沒有預計要在短期內死掉－但我們還未能克服關於我性傾向的問題，他又會怎麼做？

「我想這樣不會有什麼損失。」我說，都靈看著我。「找人傾訴···如果你樂意的話。我不願意再踏進教堂，但如果你能接受在外頭見面···」

我感到有顆氣球在我體內膨脹，知道他臉上的放鬆和快樂是因為我。

「當然。」他說。我們約了周末見面的時間和地點，交換手機號碼後烘乾機剛好響了。

我把外套還他，換來一個空杯子，然後和他道別。


	4. Chapter 4

「炸掉實驗室？」我重複一遍。 

「那是小學四年級，我們 _實際上_ 沒有炸掉任何東西。」索林更正。「德瓦林某樣東西加太多，還有打翻錐形瓶。」

「但你們老師卻氣到把你們趕出教室，還換了一張桌子。」

「那個···好像又不像是酸性的。我不太記得了，德瓦林沒告訴你嗎？」

「他有，」我承認。「但是從另一個人的角度聽來還蠻有趣的。」我省略掉他沒提到索林這點。他只說是個做實驗的同伴。(這似乎可以看出德瓦林到底多氣索林。)

「你們怎麼認識的？」

我覺得臉頰有點熱。「喔！天啊，」我大笑，喝卡布奇諾拖延時間。「酒吧，」我起頭，「朋友和我在大學終於畢業後去喝酒，我們用廉價酒來慶祝。接下來一個大塊頭走向我，我的朋友早就拋下我跑去舌吻或上床或其他活動。所以坦白說，我其實有點嚇到。但他沒有揍我一拳，反而問能不能請我喝酒，整句話都結結巴巴的。我讓他請我喝第一杯酒只是因為害怕和有點震驚，完全沒預期到接下來會互留電話或是跟他交往。現在想來其實很可愛。」

「可愛不是我想到他的第一個印象。」

「的確不是，」我同意。「但還是可愛。你和德瓦林從包尿布開始就認識了對嗎？」

「不太對，我家人在我幼稚園時才搬到他住的街區，我們的母親安排我們一起玩，我那時候還很小，認為對其他小孩丟泥巴才是最適當的打招呼。大部分都哭了或跑去找爸媽。」

我嗤笑。「小混蛋。」想了一下，我真的該注意自己說的話···

索林聳肩。「我想這就是每個人觀點不同了。不管怎樣，德瓦林應該是第一個沒有大哭或告狀，反而把我按到地上，抓泥巴塗我臉的小孩。我們最後打了一個小時的泥巴仗，直到我們母親來制止。那時起我們就是朋友了。」

「誰贏了？」

「我們宣布平手，後來沒機會分出勝負，因為父母從那次以後就死死盯著我們，只好找些別的競爭方法。」

我嗤之以鼻。「我可以相信。」

索林交叉雙臂，靠回椅背。嘴角勾了一抹自得的笑。「你在挖苦我。」

「不，我相信你。真的。我為什麼要懷疑神父說謊呢？」

「你認為我的職業表示我超脫了罪惡。」

「全世界都這樣默認，但我知道不是。只因為有人受感召而加入神職並不表示他比其他人高尚。他們背負著期待，但這不代表什麼。所以雖然你確實能說謊，當你真的說謊了還是會令人很失望。」

「當然，當然。」

_現在又是誰在挖苦了？_

「你最喜歡哪一次出遊或約會？」

噢···哼。我用手指敲打桌面。「我們飛到米沃奇(Milwaukee)參加AC DC演唱會，待一整個星期就為了那場演唱會。」

「老天···同樣的旅程，但在2008年的紐約場。」

我真心感到驚訝，稍微刮目相看。「你是AC DC的歌迷？」

「真的很難相信嗎？」

「我想不會···只是沒預料到有白領子的歌迷。」

「所以我就不該喜歡好音樂嗎？」

我為自己妄下定論感到尷尬和有些羞愧，我說出自己是同性戀時很多人便是這樣對我。「我承認是我錯了。」

「很好。」

他的手機響了－提醒我們是時候該道別，等下次見。哼，我沒感覺到時間過這麼快！我跟他說再見後回家。

我將雨傘遮過頭以避免淋到雨，車的喇叭和警車的警報聲攻擊我的耳膜，雨水滲進牛仔褲，褲子像海綿般的吸水。我猜還是有比濕牛仔褲更糟的事。我們的···會面，我想可以這樣稱呼···感覺不壞。我比我預料中的還要期待下次。

一回到公寓，我摔上門，閉緊眼睛，咬牙切齒。「他媽的有一堆可以做的事···」我低聲抱怨。「你們有自己的房間！」我對波佛和諾力大吼。

「別像個混帳。」諾力回嘴。

「我現在可以進來了嗎？還是我必須去找索林，請他幫我的眼睛驅魔？」

「太遲了，氣氛都毀了。」波佛呻吟。

「去你的，比爾博！」

我該要覺得很糟，但我還是會給自己壞人性致的點。我對自己異常的滿意。

「還是不知道該遮的部位是不是都遮好了。」

「已經安全了。」

我進門，試著不要笑或嘲諷或做任何讓他們更不爽我的事。我穿過尷尬的氣氛想進房間換上乾衣服。

「你倒是去哪了？」波佛問。

「更急迫的問題應該是你們他媽的怎麼在家？」我厲聲道。「而且你們他媽的在想什麼，竟然在沙發上做愛？各位。非這樣不可嗎？人們喜歡坐在那上面！那不該和性有關！」

至少尷尬的時刻在咆哮中過去了，當我結束的波佛和諾力正在大笑。我一點都不覺得有趣。

「算了。你們想在沙發上胡搞，就把它搬進你們房間，我們買張新的。」

諾力翻了翻白眼。「好像你有資格說話一樣。」

「我有，」我厲聲道。「我從來沒在沙發上被幹或幹人···至少不是這張。」該死的。「再見。」我轉身離開他們，決定躲進自己的房裡。

「比爾博，說真的，你去哪裡了？」

我再次轉身看他們。「我和索林見面。」

「又一場咖啡廳約會，」諾力總結。「這是第三次了。你大概可以邁入下個階段，正式約他共進晚餐。」

「你在說什麼？」

「很好，」波佛嘟囔，替自己倒杯水。「裝傻只在高中時期才可愛，比爾博。」

「什麼？」

「你和那傢伙已經見面喝咖啡多少次了？三次？四次？」

「三次，怎麼－你們，只是喝個咖啡而已。完全是字面上的意思。他是神父，我們見幾次面並不可能也不會發生任何事。」

「當然。因為他是神父，所以不可能也不會發生任何事。」

「哈！有些神父的確為了和心愛的人在一起而放棄神職。」

「 _我們之間沒有發生任何事！_ 」我怒吼。

「所以你真的 _沒有_ 考慮要玷汙一個神父嗎？」諾力問。

「也沒有考慮和人開始一段新的感情？特別是和一個神父？」波佛補充。

「 _沒有。_ 」

「哇。我真想知道他對你說謊的看法。」

「兄弟，你煞到他了。從你和德瓦林交往後我就沒看過你這樣。」

「樂的像上天堂一樣。」

「蠢蠢的微笑。」

「有人提起那個男人就臉紅。」

「幾乎都聽到真善美原聲帶。」

「真的假的？」

「他每次像這樣我都有聽到。」

「 _真的假的？_ 」

「我美麗動人，」諾力唱，我撿起一個枕頭瞄準諾力的腦袋。「喔如此美麗－噢！」(譯註:歌詞出自Westside Story - I Feel Pretty)

我瞪他們。「跟索林見面完全和戀愛 _無關_ 。」

「你喜歡跟他見面嗎？」

「對，但我不覺得有什麼關聯。」

他們交換了眼神。天啊，他們接下來想做什麼？

「比爾博，」波佛抓住我的雙肩。「我知道你不遲鈍，想通這件事也不需要多天才。你愛上一個神父了。」

我的心 _沒有_ 漏跳一拍。「不。我沒有。」也沒有因為否認感到被勒緊。

「比爾博，我們認識你很長一段時間，」諾力說。「已經夠了解你，能猜的到你是不是戀愛了。你再差幾步就會開始寫肉麻的詩。」

「我的詩 _才不_ 肉麻。」

「你知道我的意思。」

「聽好，就算我真的愛上他也沒有意義。他是一個神父，而且全心投入他的工作。他 _不會_ 放棄他的工作，就算我告訴他我愛他。」

「所以你就要放棄嗎？」

我搖頭。「只當朋友也沒什麼不好。」沒有。我的心沒有像被重擊一樣。我微笑。「你們不要再在沙發上做愛了，可以嗎？」

「好啦，偽君子。」

我忽略他們，走進房間換下濕衣服。乾衣服感覺舒服多了，不是嗎？

我坐在電腦前，抽離思緒中所有憂鬱的想法。

愛上索林到底能有什麼意義呢？沒有！在這樣的關係中我只能預見心碎。

不。我不會踏上那條路。不管我有多清楚自己是如此希望。

#

 

我讓波佛和諾力今晚獨處，我需要釐清思緒，把一些情感掃到地毯下。琴酒好了。或蘇格蘭威士忌。只要是能喝又可以麻痺我的－我才能遺忘。

整個城市被路燈、車燈和霓虹燈招牌點亮，街道漆黑，水窪閃耀如同水中的月亮。我到格林威治樹屋(我們的愛店)，坐在吧檯邊，點招牌威士忌，心不在焉的聆聽周遭談話。

我身後有一對情侶低聲爭執，女人在哭，男人抓撓他的脖子後方。一場不愉快的分手？

店裡另一邊有個看來心情甚差的男子，陷落在座椅中···八成是今天剛失業。手指上的閃光讓我知道他已經結婚，大概是希望藉酒精壯膽，幫助他對配偶坦白。他是個老紳士，在手中不停翻弄手機：開，關。開，關。

酒保是個四十多歲的禿頭男子，他正在整理貨品。裝紅酒、威士忌、啤酒的玻璃杯和小酒杯都按部就班的清潔過，牆上陳列許多種酒類。

音樂大聲播放，但今晚特別安靜。或許在場其他人不在我聽力和視力範圍內。

我來這裡不是為了思考。但思考卻是我喝酒時唯一能做的事。大部分時候想著索林，還有我怎麼能讓自己 _認為_ 愛上他不會有麻煩。沒有比加入天主教神職更讓一個人難以企及的方式了。我無法理解為何會對他有這種感情。

_但你也知道事實上，成為一個屬神的人並沒有阻礙其他許多人墜入愛河_ ，我心想。我停頓了一下，雖然不該有這種反應。我知道是真的。我 _父親_ 就是這樣的人，將生命奉獻給上帝的男人仍會結婚生子。大多時候，這些孩子發現自己要時常搬家來配合父親的工作，有些則發現自己在一個地方永久生根。

我同時有這兩種經驗，我父親最後決定定居在奧本尼，而那就是我高中生活的地點。我在那裏發現自己的性向，愛上一個男人。

我也是高三時在學校出櫃。

我的過去難道會永遠糾纏我嗎？我付了我的兩杯酒錢以後離開，突然覺得我其實該去個能真正 _麻痺_ 自己的地方。外頭可能剛好在播有趣的電影(我希望)。

「你有打火機嗎？」我轉身，有個男人微笑，舉高他的打火機給我看。一個沒點燃的雪茄夾在他牙齒間。「我的壞了。」

「抱歉，我不抽菸。」

戒很多年了。從家人們介入後開始。顯然尼古丁也歸類在我不能接觸的藥物之中，一樣容易上癮之類的屎爛理由。

說完我轉身離開，沿著街道走下去。

部分的我覺得應該回家，但我還沒準備好。我寧可漫步街頭，找間電影院，稍微變成無感的殭屍。(或勾搭個人度過今晚，我一點都不挑，只要能 _忘記_ 我的情感想將我拖入地獄特區－為那些想誘惑獨身神職成員的人們設置的。)

我的手機在口袋中震動。

「哈囉？」

「 _比爾博？_ 」

我停住，半凍結在人行道上。一輛警笛聲作響、車燈閃爍的警車經過。「爸？」我往大樓走幾步靠在牆上，人們行經我身旁。「怎麼了？你只在事關重大的時候才會打給我。」

_非常_ 重大。我們通常是避免和對方交談。

「 _你媽在醫院。_ 」我開始覺得像浸到氮氣中。「 _她半小時前中風，我現在正趕往醫院。_ 」

「哪間醫院？」沉默。「爸！」

「林諾克斯山醫院(Lenox Hill Hospital)。」

我招輛計程車。「發生了什麼事？」

「 _我們原本要在晚餐時見面，_ 」他開頭。「 _討論離婚的事－_ 」

「離婚？」我重複。

我知道從我出櫃後他們就面對許多問題，關於我性向的對立看法天知道引爆過多少次爭執，我也得知他們已經分居。我完全沒意識到會變這麼糟，我應該要猜到有可能，但我只是鴕鳥心態，不願去面對。

我把這些想法甩出腦袋，「等我到了再談那些，可以吧？你說你們原本要見面然後···怎樣？她沒出現？」

「 _我過去接她，她坐在她的椅子上···呼吸困難、劇烈頭痛，跟我說她全身都在痛···我嚇得叫救護車。_ 」

母親是一個非常健康的人，怎麼可能他媽的就中風了？她還不到六十歲！這完全沒有道理。

我專注的穩定呼吸，在計程車後座換氣過度不會有任何幫助。我向前傾，頭枕在膝蓋間，手肘靠著大腿，手指勾著手背，將兩個拳頭扣在一起。

「拜託別讓她死掉，」我低聲說。「拜託不要。」

我半小時後抵達醫院，幾乎把車錢丟到司機臉上。爸在大廳來回踱步地等待。

「比爾博！」

我靠近他。「她怎麼樣？」

「她在加護病房。」

我嘆氣，跌進一張椅子。我避開他的視線，他也沒試圖要讓我看著他。

「她會好起來的，」爸尷尬的含糊說道。「她總是會好起來。」

這仍無法改變我們兩人都沒預期到她會中風的事實。母親總是保持忙碌和驚人的健康。這沒道理會發生。

「你似乎需要喝點東西，想喝咖啡嗎？」

「爸，不用勉強了。」

「你真的要現在開始吵架？你媽都還──」

「事情不是我開始的，」我厲聲道。「不是我主動疏遠你，爸，是你不想跟我說話。我覺得這樣也好，我不想讓生命中充滿了評斷我本性的人，就因為你和你『那群』思想狹隘的無恥之徒自認是正確地詮釋聖經但其實 _不是_ 。」

「我 _不_ 打給你就是因為會 _這樣_ 。 _每一次_ 我說些話，你就認為是在評斷你。」

「你一直都是！為什麼現在會不同？我總是讓你羞恥！首先我質疑宗教。想徹底了解真是抱歉！然後我出櫃了！這個我控制不了！然後我摒棄聖經和教堂，因為我不能忍受其他人像在看怪物一樣的眼神！對他們和你來說，我甚至不再是人類──」

「看在上帝的份上！你一定要這麼自私嗎？」

體內所有離子爆燃，我的視線一片血紅。

自私？ _我自私？_ 為什麼思想先進是自私？為自己做決定是自私？決定對自己和其他人誠實是 _自私_ ？

我現在不能和這個男人處於相同空間。如果我再多留一分鐘，我真的不知道會做出什麼。所以我離開。走到外頭靠牆。我試著不要哭，因為我早就知道會有這種結果。

他媽的只要我父親和我之間築起的牆一有機會降低，頂端就會多一層新的水泥和磚頭，永不止息。

我蜷曲起來，想盡量縮小。

「比爾博？」有隻手碰我的肩膀，我迅速抬頭。「你還好嗎？」索林問。

「這麼晚了你怎麼在這裡？」

「可以問你同一個問題。」我站起來，咬住嘴唇。「我媽一兩個小時前中風，我來的時候她還在加護病房···大概十到二十分鐘前···我想。」

「那你怎麼在外面？」

「我父親來了，我們又吵架。我需要出來冷靜一下，否則我很可能會···我只是···有時候我覺得我真的會 _殺了_ 他。我不會。我沒那麼笨，但是···」

我不應該繼續說下去。所以我閉上嘴，眼睛往下看著地面。

「我教區的一個教友得－曾得了癌症，」索林說。「她一小時前剛過世，我來進行她的臨終儀式。」

「我為她感到難過。」

「她現在可以安息了，」索林說。「這才是最重要的。我知道你不信宗教，但如果你願意，我可以為你母親禱告。」

通常我會覺得難受或憤怒，即使我知道提議的人沒有惡意。但現在，某方面卻令人感到安慰，我不太能解釋原因。

我搖頭。「我父親和他的教堂會禱告。」

「為受苦難者禱告永遠不嫌多。」

我聳肩。「我想我的『不用』也無法阻止你，」我咕噥。「所以我不太在乎你是不是會幫她禱告。不過還是謝謝你的好意。」

「我會把她放入我的禱詞。私下的，既然你會不舒服。」

我擠出微小的笑容。這真的讓我比較釋懷。「謝謝。」我說。

「你看來很需要喝點東西。附近有個···呃，還算像樣的咖啡攤在對街，十點還有營業。」

「你很常來這裡吧？」

「領聖職後我實際上是在這裡的教堂工作，選擇只有這裡的爛泥，或一些味道真的像咖啡的東西。」

我哼笑，跟著他過馬路。「對神父而言真奢侈的品味。」

「聖經從來沒說過不能享受好喝的爪哇。何必犧牲品味？」

「我贊成！」

我們到戶外咖啡攤排隊，我站在索林旁。真的很奇怪，竟然有人能毫不費力的讓我冷靜到願意和他在深夜去醫院對街買咖啡。

我離開公寓時才試著要洗掉任何和索林戀愛的想法。

「兩杯三倍紅眼(red eye)。」索林點餐，手伸進他的口袋。

「老兄，不要，」我厲聲阻止他。「上次是你付的，這次該我了。」

他似乎有點懷疑，我實在不懂為什麼。「真的？」

我已經拿出十元給店員，對他得意的笑，飲料來到我們面前。我們走回醫院。

「你不需要這樣。」

「怎樣？付咖啡的錢？」

「是我提議的。」

「而你今天稍早已經付過了，只因為我的工作是在家出版，透過部落格和讀者付費閱讀賺錢，不代表我入不敷出！我付得起十塊錢買咖啡。」

「我不知道請你喝咖啡是侮辱你。」

「只是稍微而已──如果你說這是侮辱就大錯特錯了，神父。」

索林聳肩。「我從沒有存心侮辱人。」

我微笑。「人都不該這樣。」

如此結束了談話。

我啜口咖啡消耗話題轉換期的尷尬時間，一邊盯著他(並希望他沒發現我在偷看)。

他的皮膚白皙乾淨，光滑如大理石，當他笑起來的時候會在眼角皺起。他的雙頰有著精雕細琢的框架，耳朵和臉相連處與繼續往下到嘴角邊這兩處骨頭夾135度角。

他嬰兒藍的明亮雙眼閃耀著智慧與同理心，如大西洋般廣闊深邃。他的眼神映照出內心，和我不同，他不帶任何偏見論斷。只有接納和我永遠無法理解的仁慈。他的鼻子挺直，坡度像丘陵或高山，到邊緣呈現一個回勾的銳峰。

他頭髮修剪的短而整齊。在我眼中很輕柔，令我的手指躁動，想探究是否如同我想像中。當光線以特定角度反射在他頭髮上時，他的頭周圍會出現一圈光暈──我無法不將它相比為神聖的冠冕。

他的雙唇微裂，所以看起來不像粉紅，比較接近紅色。是蘋果或石榴的顏色。嘴唇的邊緣和曲線對比他白皙肌膚和黑髮非常顯眼。我發現自己咬緊嘴唇，想知道親吻那對雙唇的感覺···

老天，他帥極了！

「你想要我陪你進去嗎？」

我眨眼，猛然驚醒。「哼？」

「你想要我陪你進去嗎？還是你覺得可以獨自應付你父親？」

「喔。」我臉紅，看得太入神了。他似乎沒注意到。「只要不跟對方說話，我們就會沒事。這是我們所能達到最接近友善的程度了。」

「好吧。」他朝我伸出手，我握了一下。他的手比我大了點，而且更結實。「我們下星期見。」

「沒問題。」 _該死的，我聽起來快喘不過氣了！_ 我微笑。「相同時間地點嗎？」

「當然。」

「到時見囉。」

他鑽進一輛車然後開走，我猜那是他的。我靠在欄杆上。

我完蛋了。


	5. Chapter 5

我有空的時間盡量都待在醫院，我選擇下午時段去探望母親，父親則是早上，我們盡可能做到，至少我是如此。

我不知道爸是否得知我會前往，但我神奇的在探望母親時避免和他狹路相逢，如果他看到我了，他給我面子不來糾纏。如果他沒有，那也不會干擾我。

除了母親的運動功能不協調、還不能說話以外，醫生有信心她會恢復健康，而且能繼續從事她以往的工作，只要她將血壓保持在安全範圍內，他們判斷她應該能比預期的更早出院。

我唸東西給她聽，大部分是報紙和低俗愛情小說。雖然我真的不懂她怎麼喜歡廉價口袋小說，不過她喜歡，我就唸。（有的還有露骨床戲，我只能慌亂帶過。當我唸過那些劇情，母親眼中總是閃爍著愉悅，所以至少我們之中有人得到樂趣。而認識她這個人，我對她大聲朗誦那些內容的不舒服八成就是她的樂趣。）

有時候我對她說話，告訴她我的生活情況或是我正在部落格撰寫的主題。

當我沒對她說話或唸東西時，我就繼續完成當下有的計畫，可能是一兩則短篇小說、我的詩或部落格的文章。

我很少會待到訪客時間結束，幾乎都是最少一兩個小時後，就有其他事情把我拉走：為了部落格報導而答應參加的一場活動。大部分是要回家煮晚餐給我那些愛發牢騷的小孩。

（我大概不該說諾力和波佛是我的小孩，他們都比我大幾個月。但我想是他們太不成熟了。）

而今天，她已經住院第五天，我第二次能留到訪客時間截止，我收拾東西，把背包掛上肩膀，親她額頭。

「明天再見了，老媽。」我捏捏她的手然後跟著護士走出病房。

「難得能看到兒子這麼悉心照顧父母，真不錯。」一個中年護士瞥向我，對另一個小聲說道。

我反抗發抖的衝動，她們的寵溺眼神讓我不太舒服，我覺得我應該隨身攜帶錘子，趕走不請自來的熟女目光。

（我在心裡記下 _絕對不要_ 告訴波佛和諾力，他們只會嘲笑我。）

今晚的地鐵大爆滿，人們互相碰撞，而且到站似乎沒有清空車廂，反而是越來越擁擠，我開始有點幽閉恐懼症發作。一股被監視的感覺揮之不去，我緊張的掃視一張又一張臉孔，想找一個能認出的剪影。

下車後，被雨後乾淨涼爽的夜晚空氣圍繞著，我開始覺得好多了。即使如此，被監視的感覺仍沒有消失，我依然不時往肩後看去，但沒看到人，所以我繼續行走。

我可不想讓任何人跟到我的公寓，所以我沒有走那個方向。

現在還不行。

我停下來買杯咖啡。

我回頭走相反方向，繞去人稀少的地方。我往右轉，靠上牆壁的夾層喝咖啡，那裡通往一間已打烊的當鋪。

有人經過轉角，左右張望。我丟下空杯子，抓住那個雜種將他摔上牆壁。

「你為什麼跟蹤我？」

他至少比我高一呎（我不是矮子，但我還是低於平均身高，要比我高一呎不難）而且還有足球大的肌肉，他的黑髮如弦般剛直細長．暗色雙眼注視著我。

我推論唯一能讓我壓制他的原因，是他毫無防備。

他出乎我意料輕而易舉地推開我，然後沿著街道跑走。

_剛才發生了什麼鬼？_

＃

 

我進入公寓後走到房間，放下背包，坐在床上。我累了，但今晚我不可能睡得著。我的雙手顫抖，而我不覺得是由於咖啡因。

我內心一直猜測那個人的身分，他不像是我認識的人，但看到他以後，我猜想我是不是曾經認識他。

他不是德瓦林，否則我一定認得出。（以我現在對索林的感情···場面會很尷尬。）他身材更高更結實，皮膚也比較黑。

我脫下鞋子，決定其實並沒有不睡覺的理由，那個人跑走了，我認為他不知道我的住處（我 _希望_ ）。我準備上床好好睡一覺。

餘下整晚都被怪異的夢境和困惑的噩夢糾纏，我醒來時覺得像完全沒有睡。

比那些夢（我完全回想不起來）更令我困惑的是醒來發現下體挺立。我咬唇，躺回床上。

在大腦決定開始工作的第一個想法就是： _我今天要去見索林。_

我閉上眼睛，雙腿稍微張開。我陰莖抽動，褲子撐起帳篷，要求我即刻的注意力。

_不管有沒有愛上他，我 **不會** 射出來時想著一個 **神父**_ ，我對自己厲聲道，將雙手壓到枕頭下。

但他不離開我的腦海，我一閉上眼就看到他。當我想到我最黑暗的幻想，他就在那裏，滿足我所有願望。

我呻吟，睜開眼睛坐起來。

_我要沖個澡_ ，我決定著，一邊僵硬的走去浴室。 _冷水澡。_

我在冰水下發抖，看著皮膚因為冰水發紅起雞皮疙瘩，一邊進行我的日常程序。我從冷到麻痺，牙齒不停打顫。

下身的硬挺消退了，我關起水，把毛巾當成一條溫暖毛毯把自己包住，弄乾身體然後用雙手顫抖地穿上衣服。我用吹風機把身體吹暖，為了 _不要_ 發抖的太嚴重。

「你還好嗎？」波佛問。

「嗯，」我安撫他。「我很好。今晚見。」

「幫我跟你媽打聲招呼。」

「我會。」我抓了背包，綁好鞋帶，離開前穿上外套。「掰。」

今天真的很晴朗，藍天，沒有一片雲，陽光···

陽光他媽的太亮了，我真希望有時間回去拿太陽眼鏡，但這樣做我很可能會遲到。

面對事實吧：這樣很沒禮貌。

所以我用手遮陽，讓自己能看得比較清楚，接著過馬路到和索林見面的咖啡廳。他已經在排隊了，手插在口袋裡。我招呼他，大概笑得比我想像中開朗。

他回應我的微笑，雖然可能比較不熱情。「這星期過的不錯？」

「嗯？喔！」我臉紅。「母親康復的比預期中好，所以···對，我想是不錯。」

他的微笑擴大，我發誓我的心臟幾乎要跳出胸膛。我必須要提醒自己呼吸。

「我很高興聽到她情況順利。」

「是啊，她還沒有恢復移動和說話的能力，但她逐漸好起來了，醫生們很樂觀。那你呢？你這星期過得好嗎？」

「這個，」索林聳肩。「不好也不壞。」

「通常這樣我就是算在好的範圍內，事情很平靜，沒有需要報導的···沒消息就是好消息···我還是先閉嘴。」

_這樣不酷，比爾博···隨便誰都好，現在快殺了我···_

我們付完錢後走到外頭的座位，幸好能找到有傘的，我不必在大太陽下用力瞇眼。

我大概已經失心瘋了，希望自己能變成索林手中那杯咖啡的杯口。

「所以···」我開頭。 _該死，再來要說什麼？_

「所以？」

「我們聊了很多德瓦林和你的童年，但是···國小以後呢？」我問。

索林的笑容變調。

「我並不是指高中生活，如果你擔心還沒準備好談論那一天。談談國中呢？你們那時感情還很好不是嗎？」

「沒錯，是這樣。我想想···德瓦林從七年級就開始逐漸疏遠所有人，但我們依然很親近。我有一部份猜想是他開始認知自己的性向，但我不全然確定···總之！在我們就讀的國中附近有間高中，我們···愚蠢地－我說真的，那不是我們最聰明的時候－同意挑戰去約一個那間高中的學生。」

「在十三歲是很可怕沒錯，但我不知道怎麼會愚蠢。」

「我們問的時候她男朋友其實就在旁邊。」

感謝上帝我剛吞下咖啡，如果我大笑的時候噴出咖啡就太丟臉了。（我真的會，這是我的親身經歷。）

「我想她的回應更糟。」

「我想知道嗎？」

「呃···『我知道不能避免，但下手輕一點，他們只是小孩子。』我們立刻逃走，試著躲開四五個下定決心要把我們丟進垃圾桶的高中生。」

「他們有成功嗎？」

「有，」索林又啜了一口。「接下來有至少一個禮拜我聞起來都像垃圾。我發誓，一半以上我們做的蠢事都是因為德瓦林想讓我打消加入神職的念頭。」

我點頭。「我也這樣覺得。」

「你很享受這些故事，沒錯吧？」

「因為真的很好笑！」我為自己辯護道。「而且也讓我想到我們曾經捲入的酒吧打鬥事件。」

「我真的想知道嗎？」

「有個混球一直要貼上我，就算我已經告訴他我有伴侶了，德瓦林可能或沒有在那個人又出現時脾氣失控，我其實有一半準備好要揍那個混蛋了，德瓦林只是揍得更大力。」

「嗯，我可以預見到這種下場，但我看不出關聯性。」

「那個渾球喝醉了，當我們被趕出店的時候，他跟蹤我們。」

「結果被丟進垃圾桶？」

「沒錯。」

我喝咖啡。

索林的放在桌上，拇指沿著杯蓋的塑膠邊劃過。他的眉頭皺緊一邊啃著自己的嘴唇。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「沒事，」他抬高視線說道。「我只是···我想我應該告訴你 _那天_ 發生的事，但···我不知道怎麼開始。」

噢。「你沒有必要說出來。」

「我有。」

「不，你不必。至少等你準備好的時候再說。這種麻煩事總是一團亂。」

「我知道。即使你已經可以對它避而不談，我不行。事情發生後，我就一直想對德瓦林道歉。」

「但你沒有。」

「那時十六歲，我思慮不周而且很害怕。」

「聽起來就是一個正常的高中生。」我靠回椅背。

我們都不退讓。我不知道自己是否準備好揭露過去···但這並不是我的過去。

「好吧，但別在這個地方？」

索林同意。

我家比較近，而且是我當下能想到最有隱私的地點，因為諾力和波佛都在上班。

到了那裏，他坐在沙發上，空咖啡杯在手中似乎晃動著。他幾乎臉色發青，我擔心依照他用力的程度可能會咬破嘴唇。

「我有茶，如果你想···」我提議。

他搖頭，將杯子放到桌上。

「德瓦林當時···才剛出櫃，」他開始。「我個人完全可以接受，但不是所有我們認識的人都能忍受他是同性戀。我其實也在懷疑自己的性向，而且···你也知道同性戀在基督教家庭長大是很辛苦的，當你公開後又更艱難。」

「德瓦林在學校和家庭都被排斥，一個月後他就不再出席。太多人不是無視他，就是反應劇烈或是不斷的侮辱他。有一半的情形我都無能為力，他的性向對我來說沒有影響，他是我最好的朋友，而且我認識他一輩子了。我們就像親兄弟。」

「而當時我也正經歷和他相同的困境，我已經決定要告訴他我對自己性向的掙扎，但當我說出口前，他就承認他其實愛著我。」

索林暫停，絞著雙手。他不想看我，盯著地板好像那是整間房子裡最有趣的東西。我希望他能繼續說這個故事，越快說完···嗯，我也不知道接下來能怎麼辦。

「當他向我表白，說他對我的愛不只是朋友和兄弟，我跑走了。我就是···我不知該如何 _處理_ 。我 _嚇壞了_ 。於是我就···我大概是比所有評斷他的人都還要 _惡劣_ 。而我很早以前就決定要加入神職。」

他吞口水，似乎這麼做可以平復嗓音，不會像快窒息。

「我不再拜訪他，我不再跟他說話。當我們剛好在同個地點，他想跟我說話我甚至裝作不認識他。

「情況持續了一兩個月，直到他不再試著跟我說話。我不知道這樣有多麼傷人，一個總是和你很親近的人無視你，直到他停止和我說話。我們時常出現在同一個地點，免不了會撞見對方，德瓦林他···如果有個詞能形容憤怒和悲傷，我不知道。」

「我認為你知道，」我說。索林抬起頭，眼睛對上我的。「是背叛。當自己關心的人們拒絕伸出援手，有許多男人和女人都感受過。悲傷來自於彼此間信任的破裂，憤怒是因為他們無法理解冒犯人的另一方怎麼做得出這種事。我們在生命中至少都會遭遇一次，而我們和背叛者有多熟悉，背叛就有多痛。婚姻因為出軌的配偶背叛伴侶、打破聖壇前的誓言而破裂；朋友間的信任破裂，因為其中一方無法長久保守秘密，無論祕密的內容為何。」

「我不認為有詞語能表達德瓦林被你排斥後的感受，他一定覺得 _因為_ 你能接納他的本性，所以他能表白對你的愛情。」我將牙齒相碰，我說得太多了。在這種情形下，一個人的語調能如此平靜但又充滿苦澀實在非常古怪。我甚至不生氣···至少我不覺得自己在生氣。「我···呃···在你講完前我其實沒什麼能說的。」

「你想要我停下來嗎？」

我吞口水，喉嚨很緊，沒流出的淚水刺痛雙眼。「不。」

索林再度低下頭，他整理思緒時我們就處在沉默中。「有很長一段時間我都不去想這件事，但是···當我理解自己的性向時···我明白他被我傷的多重，而且我也很想，想了 _很多年_ ，想要挽救一切。我知道我們不可能再像以前一樣親近，但···我想嘗試。最後我們的確又開始說話了，但···」他搖頭。「我太懦弱，總是覺得找不到適當的時機對他說我當時有多抱歉···現在有多抱歉。」

有很長一段時間我們兩個都沒有動。或是感覺起來很久。

我站起來，走去廚房打電話到醫院，跟他們說我今天不去探病。我請護士轉告我媽，告訴她我明天去的時候會解釋。現在先說聲「突然有事」就好。

我回到客廳，在他旁邊坐下，將手臂環繞住他，引導他把頭靠在我肩膀上。我捏捏他的肩膀，抗拒想用手梳理他頭髮的需要，我現在看出是光滑，絲綢般的頭髮。我咬住嘴唇，阻止自己在他額上落下親吻。 _我愛你_ 三個禁忌的字眼試著分離舌尖和上顎，幾乎脫口而出。

「你當時只是個孩子，」我低語。「我不是德瓦林，但我原諒你···代替他，我原諒你。」

這是很長時間以來我對基督徒最包容的一次，很奇怪的，像他告訴我的故事通常會讓我非常憤怒···

但我不生氣。一點都沒有。

我反而感到同情，或者也可能是移情作用。

當我發現自己是同性戀我也嚇壞了，那些日子我非常害怕。

我禱告祈求答案，祈求啟示。

我獨自哭泣，沒有任何事值得繼續下去。

我每次閱讀聖經，希望找到關於我是什麼或我對於自己本性該做什麼的解答，我只在以前學習過的文字中看見譴責，沒有慰藉。

出櫃非常困難，而我父母並非蠢到沒發現事情不大對勁。所以比較不像是我「出櫃」，而是在某天放學後，我從那個象徵性的衣櫃中被扯出。

我媽到學校接我，問我想不想出門吃晚餐，我爸提議我們吃硬石咖啡，我當時沒想太多，很開心地答應了。因為就我所知，我表現得非常低調。

當時是周末，但我不用擔心作業，因為我已經完成了。我們吃了晚餐，外帶甜點。回到家之後－

審問開始。

我直到那時才知道我沒把禱告日記闔上（對我來說把禱告像寫信一樣寫出來比較簡單，而不是誦唸出內容。想法比較容易具象化在紙張上，也更容易傳達。）有天晚上我和朋友們去看電影，日記就被我爸看見。

他讀了內容。

我承認。「對，我的確在審視我的性向。不，我不確定自己是不是。不過···真的很糟嗎？是同性戀？」

對我爸而言不可饒恕。

我媽第一次對他發這麼大的火。她不會聽那些鬼話。她不能忍受我生活在當我最需要時卻無法獲得支持的屋子裡。

我搬去和祖父母住，我父母則繼續大戰然後去找專家諮詢。

從那時起，那些我曾熟識的人們就和我分道揚鑣，漸行漸遠。

我的基督徒朋友不再跟我說話，非基督徒朋友覺得我想革命，甚至是支持無政府主義。

我認識的男性把我視作洪水猛獸，女性則群聚在我周圍好像對待小狗。（我不覺得很榮幸，反而感到厭煩。）

但這些都和現在無關。

現在，我和索林在一起。

我們顫抖的呼吸，宛如離水的魚一般掙扎吸氣。他的眼淚在我肩上濕成一片冰冷，而我的淚水從唇縫滑過，讓我嘗到鹹水的味道。

＃

 

「我知道你暫時還沒辦法說話，老媽，所以就眨兩次眼睛代表是，一次代表不是···」我暫停，肩膀下沉。

母親的眼神閃亮，我可以感覺到她在笑我．

我交叉雙臂坐下，陷入椅子裡。

告訴她為何我昨天沒來探病就接著開啟了我對索林的感情，還有我愛上一個神父所面對的衝突。

「你覺得我這樣再次愛上一個人會太快嗎？德瓦林離開還不到一年，所以···我不知道。」

她眨了一次。

_不。_

我張嘴想問為什麼，發覺以她現在的情形太難回答了。但我真的很想知道！我想現在也只能先接受了。

「我猜你會想問更多索林的事···」

眨兩下。

我不知該從何說起。

「他曾是德瓦林從小到大最好的朋友，在高中時絕交···他試著挽回一些···我猜···沒有很成功···呃···他很好看。」我臉紅，不管是不是真的，我覺得這麼說有點膚淺。「非常英俊···而且和我以前遇過的基督徒不同，非常不同。他沒有因為我是同性戀就評斷我。大概因為他也是···但他依然選擇當神父。」

我垂著頭向前傾。

「我愛上他並不表示我很蠢吧？」

沒有回答。

我如果抬頭看她應該就有答案。

「大膽去做。」

我驚訝地抬頭，母親非常認真地直直看著我。或許···

不可能···一定是我的想像。

_就算是想像的，你都應該去試看看。會有任何損失嗎？_

我可以列舉一連串不好的結果。這 _會_ 有損失。

_大膽去做。_

她說來當然簡單（如果她真的有開口）。「我做不到。」她瞇起眼看我。

_你做得到。你只是不想。為什麼？你在害怕什麼？_ 說實話，我不知道。我站起來。「我該走了，」我親吻她額頭，母親的眼神閃耀。「我明天來再告訴你結果。」

我幾乎是衝出醫院，慢跑去公園大道的地鐵站。我焦慮的以腳剁地，緊抓著一個金屬環。

「 _東五十一街。_ （East fifty-first street）」女性電子音通報。

我下車，跑上往地面的樓梯。我希望可以用跑的穿越人群進入教堂，但沒辦法，我只能快步走。

我的心臟在胸膛裡快速跳動，像對應無名曲調的急速鼓點。我三步併作兩步，門口的石雕守衛無法嚇阻我。我穿越祭台，幾乎是跑過大廳，尋找──

「索林！」

他動作僵硬地轉身，盯著我的眼神非常冷淡。

我不明白。我做了什麼惹他生氣嗎？難道我不該過來？現在時間不恰當？從我們昨天見面完到現在發生了什麼嗎？

我不能動。舌頭在口中腫脹，讓我無法照我所想的問他有什麼不對勁、他為什麼有股不祥的氛圍。

「時間不適合嗎？」我從喉嚨擠出聲音。他轉身離開。「索林？」我強迫雙腿移動，抓住他的手腕。「發生什麼事了？不要像對德瓦林那樣對我！」

他畏縮了一下。

「請不要這樣。」

「不要怎樣？我做了什麼冒犯到你？」我放開他。「你也害怕我嗎？」

「不！不是，事情不是···我並沒有害怕你。」

「但你很明顯在防備！你在害怕。怎麼了？讓我幫忙。」

他環顧四週，然後打開了他剛才逃往的門。「我不知道能不能解釋清楚，但我試試。」我跟著他進去，他鎖上門，拉上窗簾。「對不起。」

「怎麼了？」

「我不認為我可以繼續跟你見面。」

我的心用力擠壓，喉嚨發緊。「為什麼不行？」

「請你試著了解──」

「了解什麼？你什麼都還沒告訴我！」

「我是一個神父。」

「這我知道。」

「你真的知道？我需要遵守誓言、背負責任，而且我身處在基督信仰中最保守的區域。如果我顯露自己的性向，我的職業生涯會毀於一旦···」他靠著門，像是用盡力氣才勉強站著。「以前從來不是問題，但現在···現在，我···我不知道要怎麼面對你帶給我的感覺。我以前從來沒有那樣 _感覺_ 過。」

「就像···膝蓋發軟而且漫步在雲端上？要花點力氣才能清楚思考？心臟好像要跳出胸口一樣？」他點頭。「你從來沒有戀愛過？」我問。「一次都沒有？」他再度點頭。我非常震驚，這傢伙八成有男人和女人同時為他傾倒，而他卻從來沒發現？

我靠近他幾步後停下。「我也愛你。沒有人需要知道我們之間的事，只要你願意給我們一個機會。」 _拜託說好。拜託。_ 他的雙手托住我的臉頰，搓摩我眼睛下方的骨頭。

「我可以吻你嗎？」他問。我抬高脖子，將我的唇貼上他的。


	6. Chapter 6

索林牢固地抓住我雙臂，引導我往後靠上他的書桌。在我腦海一個聲音尖叫：

_慢下來，你進展的太快了。_

我沒有聽從，或是我拒絕聆聽。我被抱上書桌，雙腿環繞索林的腰，他的指甲抓握我的頭皮；我解開他的襯衫，一隻手探進布料下撫摸厚實的肌肉和毛髮，我感到異常溫暖，下腹聚集熱氣──

我的手機響起，我們分開。

索林的雙脣有點紅腫，我的嘴唇刺痛又溫暖。我跳下書桌接電話。

「哈囉？」

「 _比爾博！感謝老天你有接電話！_ 」諾力聽來 _太過_ 慌亂，這不像是惡作劇。

「怎麼了？」

「情況還好嗎？」索林問。

「 _波佛的建築工地發生意外，_ 」諾力怒哼。「 _他們不讓我見他。_ 」

我咬緊牙齒。

「他們沒把他送去你的醫院嗎？」如果有，他們就會讓諾力陪在旁邊。

「 _我的醫院不是最近的。_ 」

「龐伯在路上嗎？」

「 _對。_ 」

「那他到了就會替你擔保，我肯定波佛沒有大礙。他在哪間醫院？我去找你們。」沒回答。「諾力？」

「 _紐約市中心醫院（_ _New York Downtown Hospital_ _）急診部。_ 」

「好，我們在那碰面。」

「 _沒問題，掰。_ 」

「掰。」

我掛斷。

「我室友上班出意外，大概只是手或腳骨折，但我還是該過去···就算只是要安慰另外一個室友。今天晚餐來我這裡吃？七點？」

索林點頭。

我笑著和他吻別後離開教堂。

我很久沒有這種感覺了：輕鬆的心情、漫步在雲端、步伐輕快，唯一的願望就是在雨中歌唱。好吧，我承認有點老套。但沒有任何事，包括波佛的意外（雖然我真的擔心他）可以讓毀掉我現在高昂的情緒。

諾力說的醫院在曼哈頓下城──離教堂和我媽在的醫院有幾個街區遠。

我在百老匯站換車後到市政廳下車，快步越過公園街大樓（ Park Row ）和比克曼街。

我進入急診室等待區尋找諾力，他垂頭縮在椅子裡。

「諾力，」他雙眼紅腫地抬頭看我。「龐伯到了嗎？」

「他正在跟他們談，」他粗聲說。「已經過幾分鐘了，他比你早來一個小時。」

我不知道會花這麼長時間，我坐在他身旁。諾力前傾，將臉藏在雙手後。我搓揉他的背，試著安撫他。門打開了，龐伯對我們招手。

「我在這邊等你。」我對諾力保證。

諾力盯著龐伯起身。

「他們···」

「花了點時間說服，但沒錯，」龐伯咧嘴笑。「他們同意讓你進去，諾力。」

他跟著龐伯走進去，我靠回椅背上，想著晚餐該煮什麼還有波佛今晚能不能回家。

如果會，我就必須煮四人份食物而不是兩人份···而且我和索林說話時還會有電燈泡。

就算情形不可避免我還是不太樂意。

我等等再來擔心這個。家裡還有什麼我能用的食材？

＃ 

我走回地鐵站一邊傳簡訊給諾力，跟他說我五點左右會到家。

_沒問題。謝謝你過來，比爾博。波佛有條腿骨折，其他都是些擦傷，他沒大礙。我們今晚會留在醫院。_

過了平靜的一個半小時後，我搜刮廚房找任何能用的東西。

雞肉、蘆筍、米、培根、胡椒、豌豆、蘑菇、萵苣、番茄、大蒜麵包丁、腰果、義大利黑醋（Balsamic vinegar）、花椰菜···

我知道該煮什麼了。

我從主菜開始－毫無創意的命名「雞肉飯」－讓雞肉退冰、拿出飯鍋，一邊加熱兩個平底鍋。一個給主菜，另一個給蘆筍。

那部分完成後，我將培根條丟進大平底鍋煎一下，再將奶油放入小鍋中。培根煮好後，我洗淨蘆筍，直直切成對半後放入小平底鍋燉煮，吸收奶油。

我把培根挪去紙巾上，再把半個洋蔥切塊後放進同個鍋子，當洋蔥變軟後，我放入雞肉，接著豌豆、培根、蘑菇、鹽和胡椒。這步驟結束後我撈出蘆筍，放在桌上。

我一邊洗手一邊把菜用小火煨煮，拿個要盛裝的碗後繼續做沙拉，挑揀萵苣菜葉、洗番茄和花椰菜，接著把它們切片和腰果混合在一個碗內。我倒入兩大匙黑醋調味，不時的檢查主菜以防燒焦。

我將平底鍋裡的雞肉飯刮乾淨放入另一個碗，把沙拉和雞肉放在桌上。我查看了酒架，很高興能找到一瓶白橡樹黑皮諾（pinot noir）。

完美。

我佈置好餐桌時剛好有人敲門，我的心跳漏了一拍。我過去應門，看見索林在門口對我微笑。

我回應他的笑容。

「請進。」我讓路給他。

他只換掉了襯衫，所以他不會被認出來但仍然很好看。他手中有一瓶紅酒，和晚餐不太搭，但晚點還可以喝。

他把酒遞給我。

「我，呃···不確定要不要帶點東西。」

「你不必費心，」我微笑著安撫他。是波特酒。我把它放到廚房的流理台。「我們吃完晚餐再喝，如果你樂意的話。」

「當然。」

我把煮飯用具放進洗碗機。

「抱歉還很混亂，我才剛煮完所有菜你就敲門了。」

我關上洗碗機，瞥向索林。他看來覺得不太自在，盯著地板拖動雙腳。某方面－如果沒有鬍子－他像個第一次參加舞會的國中男孩。

真的很可愛。我將他拉下來親吻。

「你不用這麼緊張。」

索林臉紅。「我有這麼明顯嗎？」

「像一本打開的書，」我再次親吻他。「但是很可愛。餓了嗎？」

「餓了。」

我們坐下開動。

他問起波佛和我媽，我告訴他兩人都沒有大礙。

除了波佛腳骨折還有他要和諾力在醫院過夜以外，我不清楚其他細節。

仔細思考，諾力，雖然當下覺得他很煩，但時機正確。我們都還沒準備好和對方上床，而且天知道只差一點就要發生了。

「我媽···她可能有恢復說話能力，但我不確定，我可能只是幻聽。」

「但她和其他人交談了？」

「正在從中風復原的人來說有點困難。」

「沒錯···但你 _認為_ 她說話了。」

「我聽到她的聲音，」我說，從酒杯啜了一口。「我沒看見她移動嘴唇。」

「她說了什麼？或是你認為她說了什麼？」

「大膽去做。」

索林抬起一邊眉毛。「大膽去做？」

我臉紅。

「我···聽著，就像你說的，你是神父。幾乎是最不可能觸及的人，但就算知道這一切大概沒有意義，我還是愛上了你，和母親傾訴是我從以前就常做的。」

「她從來不論斷我，所以我覺得和她討論關於···愛情和政治，很久以前還有信仰是很安全的···所以···我當時正在告訴她我對你的感情，我 _認為_ 她在我說完時回話了。」

「所以···如果你決定不採納她的建議，現在這些都不會發生。或你認為她給的建議。」

「她還沒有錯過，」我說，「而且我覺得這和我母親的建議比較無關，比較重要的是我有讓你說出是什麼困擾著你。我不期待我們會為了相同的情感纏鬥，但間接看來，我們可以給我媽一點功勞。她會喜歡這樣。」

「哪個母親不會？你的聽起來特別像是個狠腳色。」

「她十分固執，我的家庭是政治宗教的大混亂！我父親的家庭非常保守傳統，我母親的則是前衛和開明。」

「我想我從沒見過如此成功的異性相吸···」

「他們好幾年來都盡力磨合···但當她中風了···他們到現在分居好幾年了，如果他們現在要離婚我也不意外。」

「為什麼？」

「大概就是我的緣故－我知道很多人都說這個原因太可笑，但我覺得讓他們分居的一部分原因就是我出櫃。在那之前，他們都能找到折衷的相處模式。」

「比爾博，你選擇出櫃並沒有犯任何錯，我為你的雙親感到遺憾。但他們的分開不是你害的，我知道可能 _感覺_ 如此，但不是你的錯。」

我有點意外地盯著他，然後我開始大笑。

「抱歉，」我說，「我沒發現我竟然讓你聽了這些！」

「我不介意，」索林聳肩，「我應當要平易近人。一個神父會傾向同時是諮詢師和領導者，有的神父面對尋求幫助的人只會叫他們複誦幾次特定的禱詞，再給予輕微的懲戒。我不贊同那種做法。」

「也許你該去當心理醫師。」

「我也許該這樣，但我還不後悔成為神父。如果說我對心理學沒有···熱情，我就是在說謊。」

「你有念過大學嗎？」

「我還畢業了。」

「主修宗教學，輔修心理學？」我問。他抬高眉毛。「有趣的選擇，主修宗教學的人另一方面通常會對研究哲學有興趣。」

「嗯，你不 _完全_ 正確，但很接近了。我雙主修宗教學和哲學。」

我搖頭。

「這個工作量···」

「反正我沒有其他生活。」

「我也沒有，但我是在兼顧工作和學業！而且我只有一個主科！不過···我跟波佛和諾力住一起，他們常常綁架我。」

「綁架？」

「意思是他們常常打斷我做正事，所以我們可以一起去某個斥責他們公開親熱的老混蛋家外頭叫罵。」

索林搖頭。

「這根本沒有意義。」

「當下覺得有，但有一堆龍舌蘭先下肚。」

他瞪大雙眼，我大笑。

「好吧，我可能還是有一點點生活，而且那是大學的事了。在我們腦子罷工之前把事情再三考慮、放慢腳步···嗯···我保證歲月有讓我們冷靜。一點點。」

「只有一點點？」

「我們已經沒有去對老人的住家叫罵了。」

「知道真好。」索林輕笑。

吃完晚餐後他幫我收拾桌面，我們打開波特酒，在新玻璃杯中倒入紅寶石般的液體，坐上沙發。

「所以···」

我停下，不太確定要如何開頭。我知道我要和索林討論界限，但從何開始呢？我略為感到索林盯著我，等我搜索適合的字眼。

「秘密與否，我們都需要一些規則，情況才不會演變成末日啟示的混亂場面。」

索林哼笑。

「你知道我的意思！」

「我知道，」他說。「但不代表這個反諷不好笑。」

我翻個白眼，把雙腿壓在身體下。「維持一段秘密關係是很困難的，你會介意我室友知道嗎？他們最終總是會發現，我母親已經···算是知道了···」

「只要不傳回教會···」

「不會。我願意把性命託付給他們三個，他們知道如何保守秘密。」

索林點頭，他嘴唇拉成嚴峻的細線。「我就相信你的判斷了。」

「我想這也表示我們不會公開我們的感情關係，你介意嗎？」

「不會，即使同性戀關係本來就時常被譴責，或看來如此，我可以告訴你公然親熱的行為在我遇見你之前就一直造成我的困擾。我雖然可以理解情侶想在公開場合親暱相處，而且有人覺得這樣很可愛，但這也相當沒禮貌。」

我哼聲。「總之這個否決。我可以問為什麼嗎？」

「高中學生還不構成理由嗎？我在教會帶一群年輕團體，青少年們信任我。有些人發現他們喜歡的對象和別人公開親暱時非常心碎。我寧可避免那些眼淚，而且這通常也讓人不舒服。」

「我可以理解。」

「這裡的話，私底下···」

「你 _最好_ 在私下要對我親暱，」我厲聲道，想讓自己聽起來很惡毒。然而我無法控制讓自己不笑。「否則我就踢你屁股。」

索林將頭靠在我肩膀上。

「好多了嗎？」

我很想指出他這樣突然把頭靠在我肩膀上有多彆扭，但決定算了。 _他最終會了解的_ ，我想，所以我用空出的手梳理他耳後的頭髮。

「好很多，」我說，「再加一項，不管我們在公開或私下有多親暱，我覺得好好享受我們相處的時光才是最重要的。」

「我也同意。」

「還有什麼你想增加的？我覺得我都要說到你耳朵痛了。」

「言語交流。」

_選的好。_

「天主教會不容許離婚，但我想我們都見證過感情因為人們拒絕溝通而破裂，有些是因為謊言。」

「我見過這種情況。」

很多次。我有些朋友拒絕和對方相見，因為在他們感情失敗後便轉為憎恨對方。

「所以我同意這項。關於謊言的影響你也沒說錯，不管我相不相信聖經描述的上帝，這對感情確實是一項好建議。」

索林哼聲。

「你要加其他的，還是我有想到什麼就說出來？」

「到目前我都喜歡你的主意，而且你沒有真的說 _這麼_ 多，你其實是在問我的看法。」

「你可以盡量問你想問的。」我提議。

過了我感覺很長的一段時間，索林都沒有說話。我喝光酒，把空杯子放在桌上，思考是不是應該討論性的界限。

畢竟，我們有性行為的可能嗎？索林會想要我們不要做愛或是等久一點？他對這會不舒服嗎？

_而且還有他的誓言···_

「你會···你會期待···期待我們要···」

我等他說完，假裝他這麼擔憂沒有煩惱到我。

「有···性行為？」

「完全由你決定，」我說，「我個人很樂意和你做愛，但一定要是雙向的。如果你不想，我們就不用。」

他放鬆，我這才發現他問問題的過程有多緊繃。

「說實話，」他轉過頭來看我。「我想，我 _不是_ 無性戀者，你知道的，所以···我很好奇，我想可以這麼說，但是···」

「你的誓言。」

「那是一部份，沒錯，但你知道我是在童年時接受到感召來過我現在的生活，直到今天我才認真思考那會是如何。」

「我從我們的談話中有猜到你是處男。」

索林的臉頰和他的耳尖發紅。「我很明顯嗎？」

「如果你指的是到今天之前沒和任何人交往過，那沒錯。我也可以猜到你在今天之前同樣沒和人接吻過。除此之外，不用別人說我就能看出來，你一定在不知不覺中讓很多人心碎，你非常有魅力，索林。讓人暈頭轉向、流口水、宛如上帝親自雕刻般的有魅力。」

如果我曾說過不喜歡看他蒼白的膚色被染成深紅，那我的舌頭該被割掉。這他媽的非常可愛。

我有點難過他決定別開頭讓我不能看到他的臉，我挪動過去擁抱他。

「我們目前就先不要做愛，」我說。「當你感覺比較不排斥的時候再讓我知道，我們可以繼續討論更多。」我抗拒在他耳邊說這些話的衝動，用親吻他頭頂來取而代之。

我從不知道我會和處男交往。

我的第一任不是，而且我的所有性癖都是來自他的引導。

我承認他並不像我對待索林那樣有耐性，我和他度過的初夜雖然不愉快，卻也不憤怒，只是覺得他竟然不願意等我對性愛的想法較能接受時主動找他而厭煩。

因為這樣，我定下規矩，要讓我的新伴侶們準備好是自己主動提議，而不是我主動，誘騙他們同意。

說實話，我對於和處男在一起有點焦慮又有點興奮。

「這我可以接受。」索林含糊說道。我幾乎沒聽到，但我仍然笑著親吻他鬍子前端的臉頰，把他抱得更緊。

 _我有好多想對你做的_ ，我心想。

我推開那些想法，決定把它們留到晚上。

「想再喝點酒嗎？」我問。

「我們還喝不夠嗎？」

「你酒量差嗎？」

「不是。」

「那就不夠。」

＃

 

我在花店停一下，買束花給母親。

我給那女孩的指示只有「不要玫瑰」，因此可以是任何組合。一個裝滿白百合、粉紅迷你康乃馨和紫丁香的玻璃花瓶。

我為這個組合付錢，繼續往醫院前進。

我出現時母親對我微笑。

「比爾博。」

我差點摔了花瓶，她現在能說話嚇了我一跳。我把花瓶放在她隔壁的桌上，坐在她身邊。

「和你的新朋友進展如何？」

「那···我昨天以為你說話所以衝出去─」

「噢，我說話了。醫生都不太能解釋我為何這麼快復原，但一個女孩又能怎麼辦呢？我會接受所有降臨的奇蹟。好了， _發展_ 的 _如何_ ？」

我又微笑了。

「我們談了而且···一切進行得很好。」

「你說很好的意思是他委婉溫和的拒絕你？」

「不是，」我抬眼看她。「我們···他也愛上了我，所以我們決定要試著走下去。」

「所以他要離開神職？」

「不會，我也不會這樣要求他。」

「比爾博，只為了 _保有_ 和你的感情，他的誓言就面臨很大的風險，不管你是不是要維持隱密。如果他是基督教徒，你們的情況就輕鬆多了。」

「我知道，但是你告訴我去嘗試的，而且我試了。你為什麼想和自己前後矛盾？」

「我不想，我是擔心你，比爾博。在德瓦林之後，你整個人都崩潰了。能看到你又這麼快樂當然很好，但我覺得你們最後不會有好的結果。」

「你認為我們犯了錯。」我的腦袋發熱，牙齒碰撞在一起。

她難道沒有叫我去試看看嗎？

我知道她有，所以為什麼她今天說的話和昨天完全相反？

「比爾博，冷靜。」母親拍拍我的手，她的雙手握住我的。「我只是想要你謹慎點，這是德瓦林死後你的第一段感情，我有一部份擔心你是不是放下得太快了。而且你現在沾上的可是禁忌的感情。」

「我很謹慎。」

「在更謹慎一點，甜心，」母親捏捏我的手。「找個時間帶他過來，還有 _食物_ ！花！天啊！我還以為我把你教得更好！」

我翻個白眼。我知道她喜歡那些花。「不客氣，老媽。」


	7. Chapter 7

我檢視鏡中的衣著，感謝老天讓諾力是略懂流行趨勢的人，我不知道為何西裝背心這麼糟，但他堅持除非我不扣上背心的扣子，否則別穿。

上述的物件此時回到了衣櫃裡，我把玩淡藍色襯衫的扣子。我終於決定好前三顆留著不扣後走出房間。諾力竊笑。

「什麼都別說。」我瞪著他厲聲說。「我該出門了吧？」

「現在八點，園區十點才開？」

「我要在植物園和索林碰面，布朗區(Bronx)的那個。你知道嗎？完全在城市的另一邊？」

「我知道。但如果你知道路線，只要一小時就到了。」

我綁好鞋帶，從門旁的衣櫃拿出外套。「我已經上網確認過路線，都準備好了，我們會在那附近一起吃早餐。」

「難怪你這麼暴躁。注意自己的行為，我可不樂意聽到你蹂躪一個神父－」

我在身後關上門，打斷諾力。天啊。他非得當個爛人嗎？他自己不就有兩個兄弟可以去騷擾？

我永遠無法了解諾力。我愛他就像愛我的親兄弟一樣，但我 _永遠_ 無法了解他。

要去我知道的植物園有三或四條不同路線。首先是到57街和第七大道搭地鐵，過了一站我就得走去59街的另一站，接著搭北向列車在125街下車。到了那裏我再搭往哈林區白原市的531班次列車。兩站後我在植物園下車。

到達時才剛過九點，我朝反方向走到和索林約定的韋斯特咖啡(Webster Café)，我在角落找到他。他穿著他平常的牛仔褲和素色的黑t-shirt，正在攪拌咖啡。

「早安。」我坐下打個招呼。索林微笑。

「早安。」他說。「我猜你的路況順暢吧？」

「我幾乎都搭地鐵還有火車，所以路況不會影響太大。」

「看來我大概應該學你的方法，」他咕噥。「我搭公車，路況糟透了。」

「哎呀。但你還是來了。」

「因為我提早一點出門···我原本還想你會比我早到。」

一個服務生遞給我菜單，我點了洋甘菊茶。他頗年輕，在離開前對我們開心的咧嘴笑。我不太確定是為了什麼，索林搖頭。

「我有件事···需要對你坦白，」他說。「那是我堂弟。」

「啊。所以你才選這個地點嗎？」

「沒錯。他不知道我們的事－換句話說因為如果他知道，我弟弟就會發現然後我全家人也會知道，因為我弟弟不懂得閉上嘴巴···」

「啊。大家庭嗎？」

「是啊，我的祖父、父母、弟弟妹妹、妹妹的丈夫和她的兩個兒子···住在同一間屋裡，而且那還只是我的近親。」

我皺眉。「你能逃離真幸運。」

「不用你說。丹恩念附近的大學。」

「等等···同一間屋子？四代家庭在一間屋子裡？」

「對。八個人在同一個屋簷下。」

「我還以為兩個就夠恐怖了。」

索林大笑。「你覺得你的家庭有問題？我們是義大利人和銀行家。」

「但你卻選擇當神父。」

「義大利籍的天主教銀行家，我對我的家族有很多不滿：也就是我祖父的貪念。當我還小時我覺得他很酷，因為他給我的印象是個黑幫老大。」

「就像 _教父_ ？」

「正是像 _教父_ 。但我最終感到厭倦，告訴他我一點都不想有牽扯，家族中唯一一個完全支持我決定去當神父的就是我母親。」

「你決定投入神職時幾歲？」我問。丹恩端著我的茶回來。

「那麼···兩位先生，你們需要什麼呢？」

「呃···」從我進來到現在我們都還沒看菜單。

「再幾分鐘？」

「沒問題，謝了，丹恩。」

「小事而已，索林。」他走去確認其他顧客，對著一群喧鬧的女孩露出迷人的微笑，她們滿臉通紅的朝他咯咯笑。

「抱歉···呃···我大概是在六七歲左右感覺到胸中似乎有股疼痛感，我在一次禮拜後前去告解這些，而我家庭教區的神父決定幫助我找出是什麼讓我心煩。我記不得和他一起禱告多少次，但當我成為輔祭時，那種感覺就漸漸消失了。

「在那之後，我決定加入神職。身為長子，我 _理應_ 要接管銀行，但那從沒有真的···特別是當我領悟到我祖父逃漏十一奉獻···我父親也是。那不是我童年最輝煌的時光。我最後用瑪拉基書( Malachi)第三章的六到十節當面斥責他們。」

「呃···」

「換種說法，那一章是關於猶太人，他們的敬拜落入冷漠的境地。有許多種罪上帝原本可以為他們設列，但祂選了和金錢有關的罪，告訴他們那些冷漠就是在劫掠祂。」

「那還蠻有道理的，從人們對此的重視程度···」

「這是宇宙不變的真理。永恆的。聖經中提到金錢的內容是少數可以而且應該遵照字面含意的章節。」

「哼。」

我喝茶盯著菜單。

我的愧疚感刮撓著我，我 _仍是_ 基督徒時也沒有認真進行十一奉獻，即使我是牧師的兒子。到現在，雖然我離開教堂，金錢總是個問題，的確有些團體我會樂意捐款···但我總是感到似乎賺來的錢只能勉強平衡開銷。

比利時鬆餅聽來不錯，我應該加草莓還是培根？草莓。絕對是草莓。還要更多茶。

「比爾博？」我迅速抬頭，索林的頭歪向一邊。「還好嗎？你有點···」

「噢。呃···嗯···」我臉紅。

「放輕鬆，」他說。「十一奉獻是參與教堂的人才做，既然你不是基督徒，這就不是你需要勉強去做的事。」

「還是不能消除罪惡感，」我嘀咕。「我從沒有做好過。」

「唔，老實承認，我也沒有。」

「但是···」

「不管我有沒有戴上領子，我還是個人類，也還是會犯錯。」他再次翻過菜單。「你想好要點什麼了嗎？」

「鬆餅。」

＃ 

水晶宮(Haupt Conservatory)正舉辦十一種不同的展覽，最著名的是仙人掌沙漠、兩個相異的雨林與一個水族館。展覽幾乎都擠滿了雙眼瞪大的小孩們和家人前來參觀，他們牢牢抓住自己的孩子。

索林和我進入其中一個雨林展，人群較少，所以即使空氣厚重潮濕仍然比較容易走動。頭上粗壯拱形的樹木略高於索林，我們慢慢閒逛，讀著我們行經的解說牌，接著仔細觀察解說牌上描述的植物。

我希望能牽著他的手，那是一股潛在手掌和手指皮膚下的強烈渴望。我差點就伸手將他的手抓進我的。

我制止自己，改為將雙手塞進口袋。我不知道壓抑自己的渴望、不公開表達對索林的好感會這麼痛，但我仍 _希望_ 我可以，我希望他不是個神父，所以我們 _可以_ 在公眾場合像對情侶而不用擔心風險或監視。

直到現在我才明白隱瞞我們的關係有多困難。

有多少去他教堂的人可能看見他站在我身旁？認得他？甚至聰明的能看出我們的關係？

我很害怕。

而我知道他也是。

「比爾博？」

「哼？」

「你不舒服嗎？你臉色很蒼白。」

一個謊言浮現在舌尖，我如此迫切的想說「不，我很好。只是這裡非常溫熱，我覺得有點被熱氣悶住。」但我沒有。這是個出自善意的謊言－不希望讓他擔心。但這過一下就會反咬我一口。

所以我領著他到溫室中偏僻的角落，汗溼的雙手塞在口袋。

「我們兩個來這裡真的沒問題嗎？」我問。「我以為會很安全，因為這裡是離我們居住和工作地點很遙遠的北邊，但是···真的沒問題嗎？我為你感到害怕，而且我···我知道我們同意不公開表露感情，但天知道我很想牽著你的手。我想要讓其他人知道我愛你···」我真不知道還能說什麼。

索林四處張望後低下頭親吻我，很短暫又突然，但絕不令人不愉快。

「沒錯，我很擔心會被發現，」他承認。「但我為何應該被擔憂凌駕？我希望能夠和你一起來這種地方，比爾博。我不會讓恐懼左右我的作為，這樣合理嗎？」

我點頭。合理，但我無法體會這樣的勇氣。或許我可以，我不是真的確定。

「而且如果你想牽我的手，我不會反對。」

為了證明他的話，他將我的一隻手挖出口袋，手指勾了上來。他沒有評論汗濕的手掌，讓我很感激。有一部分的我想抽開把汗擦乾，另一部分則害怕放手，特別是當那股渴望正隨著我們穿過溫室逐漸退去。

一部分的我不太自在，但幾乎沒人發現或是指責我們。糾纏著我的恐懼緩慢消失，我讓索林牽著我到園區裡的不同花園。

我很享受把他拉到樹木後方－我確認不會被看見之後，親吻他。在植物園中心的中心的賽恩森林(Thain Family Native Forest)裡，這是輕而易舉的目標。

接近中午時我們折返到入口的花園咖啡吃午餐，接著我們返家，一邊對抗著親吻彼此以及牽手的衝動，裝作不認識對方。越接近曼哈頓，我們就變得越警戒，我也越來越偏執。

我最深的恐懼成真了，一位母親帶著孩子接近索林。她似乎沒注意到我在那裏或是完全不認為我們結伴，只問他過得如何和今天去了哪裡。他誠實回答，但省略掉我陪在他身邊，讓我再次感到被撕裂。

就理性、邏輯而言，我知道這是聰明的舉動，但我的情感再度試圖佔上風。我咬著嘴唇提醒自己必須保持沉默，索林和我不能在任何人面前透露任何蛛絲馬跡。我在他之前下車，我的手輕輕擦過他的，作為無聲的道別。

我回頭瞥見他在車內往外看著，列車開動。

我垂頭走上階梯，我恨這個情況。我真應該猜到這將會撕裂我，但到了現在，秘密關係的想法再次顯得新奇和刺激。我總是遺忘要保持隱密有多困難，而我好奇可以維持多久直到一切再度爆發。

我在星巴克停下買杯茶讓自己冷靜一點，我回家就可以大哭了，我如此決定，雖然我只想現在就發洩完畢。我喝著加兩匙糖和一坨蜂蜜增甜的洋甘菊茶，一邊走回家。天色還沒全黑，但太陽已經開始落下。

我感覺到有視線刺進後背，轉身一看，是之前的那個男子。我這次輕易地就看見他，他交叉雙臂時能看出肌肉線條，並且能輕鬆俯視所有人，即使身高只多了幾英吋。索林和德瓦林都六呎二吋左右，這個人大概至少六呎六。

我感到寒毛直豎，但繼續往家的方向前進，試著忽略我已經知道他再次跟蹤我。我可以感覺到他的視線，於是我加快腳步。我躲進一間玩具店，決定我最好的藉口就是挑選下次見迪哈時要送他的東西。（希望他不認為自己過了玩Slinky彈簧的年紀···）

當我離開商店時，那個男人已經消失的無影無蹤。我嘆氣，如釋重負地繼續走回家，將紙杯丟進垃圾桶。進到家門，我拖著腳步上樓，跌靠在門上。

「約會失敗了？」波佛問。

我搖頭。「成功。非常成功。直到我們接近中央公園。」

「噢。」

「我不確定我能再承受一段秘密的感情關係。」

波佛哼聲。「你和他都同意必須保持隱密，所以你知道要開始有多困難。」

「我想你是對的，我只是表現得像個自私的婊子。」我戲劇化的嘆氣，將還在袋子裡的彈簧放下。「諾力呢？」

「輪夜班，」波佛說，手中的書翻過一頁。「你有這種感覺很自然，想和你愛的人表達親暱是很正常的，你們都是成年人，你也知道你的感情關係會產生的後果。即使讓你難受，你依然試圖成熟的面對，而說真的你最多也只能祈求這些了。但是在那裏···」

我在他身旁沙發空位上坐下。「非常棒。」

「這才是最重要的，你獲得樂趣也玩得愉快。賀爾蒙旺盛之類的。」

「我們沒有 _那麼_ 旺盛。」

「的確。但我可以從你的眼中讀出：你們有偷偷躲到灌木叢後。」

「樹叢，」我臉紅的厲聲說。「而且我們只有接吻。」

「希望如此。」

「混蛋。」我站起來。「現在我不是到房間裡浪費光陰，就是要耽溺於現在我稱之為我的感情生活有多麼不可思議。」

「廚房裡有中國菜，你結束當蠢蛋或耍憂鬱以後可以吃。」

「謝了。」

「當然。」

我在身後關上門，塌落在床上，瞪著天花板，將一隻手壓在頭下面。其實這兩件事我都不太想做。現在想想，我在回家路上已經憂鬱夠了，而且巨人男子的再次現身讓我擔心。我跳下床，坐到書桌前打開電腦。或許我今天能真的有點生產力，儘管有預感我今天將 _無法_ 完成任何與工作有關的事務。

路燈亮起，往窗外瞥了一眼立刻讓我飛舞的十指停滯。

那個人就在公寓外，他跑離街道想躲進陰影裡。太遲了。我看見他，如果我之前感到擔心或害怕，現在都不算什麼。我眾多麻煩中真的不需要再多加一項跟踪狂。

 _很好_ ，我對自己說， _該恐慌了_ 。

#

 

「你完全確定那是同一個人嗎？」諾力逼問。

「已經幾百萬次了，」我哀號。「他是。你不可能記錯這麼高大的人！」

「還不知道他的名字之前我們不能到處指控別人是跟蹤狂，比爾博。」

「我可以去找個素描畫家得到他的畫像－」

「我們會去，」諾力兇惡的說。「雇用一個私家偵探。」

「為什麼我們不直接告訴朵力？」

「因為朵力又開始找我碴！這就是原因。」

「你們 _又_ 鬧翻了？！」

「你是真的很驚訝嗎？」

「不是。」

我還真的不是。朵力和諾力總是在許多事情上針鋒相對，歐力、工作、生活方式、波佛、食物，任何你能想到的。至少朵力和歐力不介意諾力是同性戀，這已經比我父親的家族好太多了。

諾力的拳頭敲打一扇門，門牌寫著甘道夫．灰漢（Gandalf Greyhame），私家偵探。

我感到不太自在，我無法不去想到底是哪種人會在養老院裡做生意。諾力說他神智還清楚，而且顯然也該死的擅長四處窺探收集資訊。

但是住在養老院裡不就代表他應該要在，嗯， _養老_ ？

沒回應。諾力把手塞進口袋，身體不安的躁動著，他嘗試再次敲門。

「灰漢先生在會客室，」一名護士說。「和圖克一起。」

「圖克？」我回應。我不確定他們有沒有任何關聯，他們可能有。我真應該要知道我的祖父母是住在哪個安養中心···母親現在若是看到我一定會哭出來。

「我帶你們去。」她說，領著我們穿過大廳到一間大會客室。電視開著，一個年長女人在彈鋼琴，女士在打毛線或是和男士們玩牌－

護士帶我們穿越屋子到外頭的花園。大家看：是我的祖父母。我轉身趁被發現前離開，罪惡感凌駕了所有求生機制。諾力抓住我的肩膀。

「你在幹嘛？」

「我的祖父母在這裡，我不能真的告訴他們我來這裡是要找他們的死黨，不是找他們。」

「噢。」

「嗯。」

「哼，你落到窘境了。如果會讓你好過就說點謊吧，但是除非你想要那個男人繼續糾纏，你還是必須跟那個老偵探說話。」

呃，媽的。「我會想個法子的。」我嘀咕。我挺直身體，擠出一個笑容。「嘿，奶奶。」我親她的臉頰。

「比爾博！真是太驚喜了！」

「我們不知道你要過來呢，小子。」祖父補充說，我和他握手，小心翼翼的試著別傷到他。儘管力道厚實，我仍然可以從他的皮膚感覺到這是一個真的很老的人。世界上沒有言語能形容我的祖父母有多老，接近一百歲了，我猜，他們倆都是！「你還記得甘道夫吧？」

「我···賣煙火的？」

「至少他還記得一點你的事，道夫！」祖父大笑。

「哼，」甘道夫說，瞇起雙眼看我。「過了這麼久，是什麼風把你吹來的，比爾博？」

「我不能只是突然想跟祖父母打招呼嗎？」

現在我想起他了：不只是我童年時那個差點用煙火秀燒掉整個曼哈頓的人，他還是個精明的偵探···在他的全盛時期他總能看穿你的謊言。我猜即使老了這也不會改變。

「嗯，你真的還是個偵探，對吧？」

「我是，」甘道夫回應。「發生了什麼嗎？」

「比爾博可能被跟蹤狂纏上了。」諾力回答。

「啊，這可不行！」祖母嘖舌。「怎麼會這樣呢，比爾博？」

「不知道。他只是···突然就到處跟著我。」

「看來不大妙。」祖父感到好笑。

「一定是因為你長的就和你母親一樣美麗他才會跟著你。」祖母補充。我嘗試不讓自己表現出對 _那些_ 的不適。我到死都會愛我媽，但我真的不喜歡被拿來和她比較或是聽到有人說我長得像她。

主因就是我覺得我看起來和她完全不像。

「唔，我希望能在情況失控前擺脫他。他已經跟蹤我兩次了，第二次他還跟到我家。」我對甘道夫形容那個男子。我們討論費率（蠻便宜的，顯然我因為家世背景而有折扣，可不會抱怨這點。），我還被迫要和可憐的諾力待整整五小時···他莫名的被錯認成我的伴侶。

 _那_ 可真尷尬：解釋說我們只是室友，我們的關係完全沒有性或浪漫成分，祖母問我們是不是讓波佛當第二伴侶組成三人行時情況更加惡化。

（「不，奶奶。我已經有伴了，而且完全和波佛或諾力無關。我們只是室友。」）

（「現在的時代三人行也沒什麼不對的，比爾博。不必害羞。」）

「誰來殺了我。」我呻吟，我們終於道別了。

「我不知道耶，除了他們問到你的性生活以外，其他沒這麼糟。」

「在他們開始刺探我的性生活的 _瞬間_ 一切就變糟了，那個甘道夫還天殺的就在旁邊！一邊抽菸一邊笑我！」

「唔，要不笑是蠻困難的。」

「別像個爛貨。」

「只保留給波佛。」

「真的假的？你一定要這樣？」

「我很顯然必須如此，你變無聊了。」

「諾力！」

「你就是嘛，」諾力嘀咕。「況且我們達成了來這裡的目標，而你也在相隔一段時間後和祖父母相處···」

「隔六個月。橄欖園餐廳後。我爸和祖父為了宗教和政治大吵一架。」我搖搖頭。「可別再來一次。我不想看見他們兩人又待在同一個空間！我的家庭就是陰和陽但不和諧···」

諾力哼氣。「還有更糟的，你有可能是朵力和歐力的親戚。」

「閉嘴。你其實和家人都合得來，即使他們非常蠻橫，而且你 _愛_ 你的寶貝弟弟。你沒有資格抱怨。」

「愛你的家庭和合得來並不總是共存的，我親愛的朋友。」

我搔著脖子後方。「很合理。」

「晚餐吃什麼？」

「我必須先檢查冰箱的狀況才能對 _那_ 做出判斷。」

「噢···」

「我知道。我很殘忍。我還可以更殘忍的不讓你和波佛有晚餐。」

「這殘忍到無法形容！」諾力抱住我，把我往前拖。「我們太愛你了，老媽！為什麼你要這麼邪惡？」

「冷靜點，我今晚會做晚餐。」我嘆氣，將諾力推離我身上，以免我們撞到一兩個無辜的旁觀者。

當我們朝家裡前進時，我的思緒飄向索林。他今天在做什麼呢？今天星期日···他大概在聖派區克教堂主持彌撒之類的活動。或者那是另一個神父？他可能是在另一個地區為青少年主持，我不太清楚。

我思索著是否該問他更多···

晚點問他如何？他回家後都在做什麼？我該傳個簡訊嗎？問他今晚想不想加入我和室友們的晚餐時間？我應該──

「你在臉紅微笑了，」諾力說，戳我臉頰。「索林？」

「呃···」

「就知道。」

我的臉紅更明顯了，我盯著地面，雙手塞進口袋，所以事情不會演變成我因為諾力取笑我而揍他。第二次。

我的手機在手邊震動。索林。

當諾力再度瞥向我時他翻了個白眼。「天啊，照這種趨勢你們兩個會比我和波更可愛。相信我，這是個很嚇人的念頭！」

大概是。

我不在乎。

「哈囉？」

_「嗨，比爾博，你好嗎？」_

「很好。才剛逃離養老院，去探望了我的祖父母。」

_「下次替我打聲招呼。」_

「下次你要跟我去。」我說。「有時候他們真的天殺的難以忍受，問一堆尷尬問題。說真的那可能不是個好點子。」

_「我很樂意和他們見面。剛結束工作。」_

「嗯。諾力和我正要回家吃晚餐，要過來加入三個敗類嗎？」

「嘿！」諾力怒吼。

_「我很樂意，但我今天晚上八點被找去主持彌撒，除非你打算十點吃飯，否則我不可能趕得上。」_

「真遺憾。」

_「明天晚上？」_

「沒問題。」

_「那就明天見了。」_

「明天···我可以問你怎麼會打來嗎？」

_「只是···想聽你的聲音。好像有點蠢。」_

「一點都不。其實很可愛。」諾力對我吐舌頭。我對他比中指。「我也正好在想你，但不確定我應不應該打電話，所以你打來了我很開心，也解除了兩難的困境。」

 _「很高興能服務。」_ 我聽見簌簌聲。 _「我得走了。愛你，掰。」_

「沒問題。我也愛你，掰。」

諾力對我翻白眼。「沒錯。噁心地可愛。太噁心了。」

「你永遠都能繼續進步。我確定波佛會喜歡的。」

「該死的才不要！」


	8. Chapter 8

我幾乎要把諾力和波佛掃地出門，他們今晚要參加演唱會卻還沒離開，我發誓如果他們 _此刻_ 再不離開，我可能會把他們毒打一頓。雞肉快煮好了，索林隨時可能出現！

響起的敲門聲告訴我「在索林到達前趕走他們」的任務失敗，波佛去開門，對索林咧嘴笑。「神父（Padre），快請進。」他說，站到一旁。索林的眼神四處游移，困惑又有些緊張。

我朋友那種意淫的眼神，是我也會緊張。

「他們原本應該要離開了。」

「我們會的，」諾力說，拍拍我的背。「別做些我們都不做的事。」

「像是在沙發上親熱。」波佛補充。諾力哼笑了一聲，他們離開，門在他們身後關上。可憐的索林滿臉通紅，我想我也是如此。

「我對他們的行為感到很抱歉，」我嘀咕。「他們平常不會···唔，不對，他們就是會···但這不是藉口···你喜歡雞肉嗎？」

我還是閉嘴的好。

「呃···他們是真的···」

「我逼他們消毒三次，」我說，是真的，為了要加重強調他們不准在其他人可能聚集的場所做骯髒事。

「雖然如此，我可能會乾脆買張新沙發，他們可以自己想方法把 _那個_ 塞進他們房裡。就這樣！你餓不餓？」

索林點頭，很高興能轉移話題。他跟著我進廚房。

「除了剛才體驗的恐怖箱，你過的如何？」我問，遞給他一杯酒。他道謝。

「唔，我們有個資深神父帶領一個團隊要去波札那共和國（Botswana）進行工作見證的宣教旅行。」

「聽起來···很嚇人。」我坦承。我不懂去一個陌生的國家工作是哪裡有趣，我不否認它的益處，但我對此從不感興趣。

「我想宣教旅行聽起來總是如此吧。」索林同意。「但他們比你想像中的有趣多了。」

「我從來沒有親自參加過，所以我不會知道。」

「看的出來，」索林說，對我咧嘴笑。「沒錯，這的確不如···假期旅行的娛樂性，但至少也沒有無聊的時候。一般會有一到兩天可以玩樂：購物、探索、休閒···確實大部分時間都花在工作上，但藉由那些工作可以締造新的連結。有時甚至是友誼。總體來說，宣教旅行非常豐富。即使你不信教，也有些志工計畫可以讓非教徒一起協助。你可能不是和教會工作，但你仍然幫助了那些國家的人民。」

「你需要花錢才能過去。」

「還有在那裏居留的花費。不然你覺得十一奉獻的錢都用去哪了？」

我不好意思的咬唇。「蓋大樓？」

索林大笑。「教堂的建築說到底也就只是間房子，獨立來看，建築物沒有任何區別，我可以在聖派區克佈道，如果有必要我也可以在亞馬遜雨林中央的草棚穿工作褲、拖鞋、光著上半身佈道。而教堂本身只是讓耶穌的信徒聚集···唔，本來是該如此。我們之中有的失敗，有的成功。願意相信只是第一步，你可以相信但沒有行動－當然，你也可以只是完全不相信。」

「你有參加過宣教旅行嗎？」

「當我年紀夠大後我便參加了不少，大概從十三歲開始，德瓦林和我曾一起去過幾次···」

德瓦林從來沒提過！「去哪裡？」

「大部分在美國，家長無法真的放心孩子在他們沒陪同下參加國外的宣教旅行，我們最後一次一起去的地方是宏都拉斯。之後我大學時有幾次去拉丁美洲和南美洲，幾次夏季宣教旅行去歐洲、非洲和中國···我還沒去過中東。」

我的血液結冰，胃口頓消。 _任何地方都好，就是別去中東，_ 我心想， _我可以接受那裏之外的所有地方。_

「比爾博？」

我的喉嚨發緊，手指顫抖。

_致比爾博．巴金斯先生···我們很遺憾通知您，德瓦林．方丁，紐約時報的戰地記者···_

兩隻手壓上我的臉頰。「比爾伯，看著我。」索林跪在前方搖晃我。「你還好嗎？」

「永遠不要去中東，」我說。「絕對別去那裡。拜託你。」

「我沒辦法保證，」索林說。「我不會說如果接收到感召我完全不會害怕，但如果有，我就必須去。」

「我沒有你的信心，德瓦林死在那裏，我沒辦法再經歷那種事！」

索林用他的雙手包覆我的，拇指溫柔的壓上我的指節。「我還是沒辦法給任何保證，但在可預見的未來我不會去任何地方。而且有可能我完全不覺得被感召到那裏。」他親吻我的手指。「別為了我們無法知道的事擔心，好嗎？我現在在這裡。」他咧嘴笑。「而且我真的很想吃你煮的菜。」

我擠出一個微笑。他站起來，親吻我的額頭。

#

 

我咒罵著壞掉的電梯，把母親的行李箱搬進她位於曼哈頓上城區的公寓，母親非常高興能出院。

她笑著講電話。「我當然會去，我覺得很榮幸。我身體已經好多了，我還會帶兒子一起去，以防萬一。」她對我壞笑，我翻個白眼。「他現在過得不錯，沒有，蘿拉，就我所知他沒有新的伴侶。」她對我眨眼。「沒問題，要多保重。掰。」

她掛斷。

「你這次又把我逼進什麼絕境了？」我問。

「是讀書會的其中一個女士，她們這個周末要在Ｍ女士餐廳為我接風。」

「媽！」

「我會幫你叫個派的，但你得到場。」

「不到場才是重點吧，」我哀號。「她們會捏我臉，忽略所有不管多明顯關於我是同性戀的暗示，我上一次去，布雷斯戈多太太還一直試圖把我和她女兒湊成對。」

我打個冷顫。她的名字是羅貝拉．有非常惡劣的時尚品味，她的個性更是糟糕。就算我是直男，我也 _永遠不會_ 追求那種女孩！感謝老天，德瓦林當時在附近的街上，而他好心的出現拯救我。

母親哼聲。「唔，我想他們現在知道了。布雷斯戈多太太認為你對羅貝拉的明顯厭惡感十分羞辱人，上一次她說起這樣的話時，我差點打斷她的鼻子。」她拍拍我的臉頰。「沒有人可以侮辱我的寶貝又毫髮無傷。」

我很高興此刻沒有別人在場。我大概需要和索林碰面，讓他本周末能拯救我於可怕的老女士聚會，我拿出手機將傳簡訊告訴他這個計畫。

_S.O.S_ _老媽星期六要把我拖去參加茶會，開始規劃救援任務。_

這應該就可以了。

「我聖誕節送你的紅夾克還在嗎？」

「還在啊，老媽。」

「我建議你星期六穿那件搭配你的綠色西裝背心。」

「諾力如果聽到你說的話會哭出來。」我說，塌陷在沙發上。

「為什麼？你穿背心看來英姿煥發。 

「他和我有非常不同的時尚品味。」我的手機震動。

_什麼時間？你可以說你需要來我的教堂幫忙準備餐會。_

我快速回傳： _下午四點左右，這個太可疑了，有_ _B_ _計劃嗎？_

「你在傳簡訊給誰？」

「我的情趣脫衣舞孃。」我語氣帶著濃厚的諷刺。母親拍上我後腦杓。「唉呦。」收到一封新訊息。「連開個玩笑都不行嗎？」我問，查看簡訊。

_像美好的古老時光那樣讓室友綁架你吧，我很樂意親自動手，但我出家了，不能犯任何綁架案。_

我真猜想不到他如此不擅長腦力激盪。 _母親會掀了整個曼哈頓。_

「索林嗎？」

我咧嘴笑。

「如果你想讓你的神父幫你逃過我朋友們的茶會，比爾博，我向上帝保證會把你抓到大腿上打屁股。」

我雙肩一沉。「好吧。」 _被發現。任務中止。_ 「我跟他說不用了。」

「很好，手機交出來。」

「什麼？」

母親從我手中抽走手機。

把我當成什麼？！青少年嗎？！

她壞笑著在我手機上快速打字，我總是得把手機給她的。她並不像某些老人這麼不擅長打字，她將手機還我，我迅速檢查信箱：

_那麼晚上八點碰面如何？東77_ _街25_ _號，半正式服裝_

「他會發現那不是我，教堂那天有舉辦餐會──」我的手機通知我索林傳了新訊息：

_到時見。_

母親拍拍我的肩膀。「餐會是中午舉行，甜心，不是晚上。我確定在馬克（Mark）酒店來場美好的晚餐約會可以舒緩你被一群中年女士驚嚇的心靈。我請客···提醒我用你的名字訂位。」

別又來了！

「媽，我不用－」我嘆氣。「我還是閉嘴好了。」

她再次拍我的肩膀。「餓了嗎？」

＃

 

我和巴林談話時迪哈在手中擺動彈簧，目前很滿意的樣子。主要是談政治，我不認為迪哈真的想聽···

他說的不多，就連我問他學校生活如何也是。

「他的老師通知我他因為口音被捉弄，」巴林跟我說，輕拍迪哈的頭。「如果年底前沒有停止的話，我就會把他轉去嚴懲霸凌的學校。」

「這方法不錯，」我說，想起在我出櫃後遭遇的霸凌。迪哈的原因不同，但不會比較好受。「你是從老師們那裏得知的還是···」

「在他開始和一些高年級學生打架後老師們打給我。」巴林嘆氣。「我們有談好好談過···但是···」

「但是···」

「唔，我讓他去清真寺，我必須支持他的文化背景才合理。當然我星期日也帶他上教堂，他念的是天主教學校···我擔心他也因為是基督徒環境中的穆斯林而被霸凌。」

我咬牙切齒。「小孩子都很殘忍，他們會長大的。」

「你很清楚這並不能當作藉口。」

「不能，這不是藉口而我的確清楚，但也不會因此就不是事實。這可能是錯誤的傳教方法，或許有些孩子想和他當朋友，實際上卻是批評他，想強迫他放棄自己的信仰···他去公立學校就讀或許比較好，那裡沒有特定的宗教立場，讓他自己做決定。我不是說你不該在他生命中加入基督教的教育，伊斯蘭和基督教文化在某方面是相似的，但即使你有你的信仰，還是最好讓他能自己選擇追隨的方向。」

「我想知道是否過去就該這麼做···我會好好記住的。」巴林微笑。「比爾博，謝謝你。」我聳肩，不確定我灌輸的想法就如他所想的正確。其實比較像···我希望當我在迪哈的年紀時別人是這樣教導我。

「他有問起你，你知道的。他可能此刻不是很多話，但他喜歡你的陪伴。我還沒告訴他你和德瓦林是情侶，我不知道他現在是否能接受這類爆炸性的內容。對一些不習慣或是成長背景極度反同性戀的人來說，小孩子可能會很震撼。」

「我能理解，我會建議等到他青春期···如此他才能覺察並了解這就和異性戀一樣自然。」

我盯著巴林，想挑戰他來質疑我。他沒有。我好奇···父親真的有付出這麼多努力來試圖了解其他遇到的同性戀嗎？我只是覺得···先不論一兩次錯誤的用詞或會錯意的交談···

有部分的我想知道我們之中有多少人 _想要_ 生命中的人們是恐同的，或是營造出他們皆如此的形象，為我們的憤怒找到一個出口。

那我呢？我父親呢？

迪哈扯扯我的袖子，他指向路的前方。

是索林。因為他穿著polo衫和牛仔褲讓我們幾乎沒認出他，他的風衣外套披在肩膀上。

 _嗯，這下尷尬了，_ 我心想。

迪哈已經向前跑去，嚷叫著他的母語。索林看見他，對他微笑。他身旁有兩個小男孩，一個金髮和一個黑髮。金髮的看來約十二歲，黑髮的則大概和迪哈同年，他朝迪哈跑去，兩人直接撞上。

「奇力！」索林大吼。兩個男孩分開，對索林羞怯的微笑。

「午安，都靈神父。」

「午安，巴林···這位是？」

好痛。我知道他是裝的，但還是痛。更痛的是我也必須如此。我擠出一個微笑，對他伸出一隻手。「比爾博．巴金斯。」我的語氣比預期中平靜許多。「我是巴林的朋友。」

「索林．都靈，我們參加同一個教會。」

巴林輕笑。「索林是聖派區克教堂的其中一個教區神父，他大部分的工作是和青少年一起，而我猜菲力很快也會加入。」

金髮男孩語氣不屑。「隨便你說。」

「菲力···」

「怎樣？」菲力離開，手臂下夾著一顆籃球，他吹口哨。「奇力、迪哈，快點！」

「別離太遠！」索林對男孩們大喊。

「我不知道他和你的姪子們是朋友。」

「上帝拯救任何和他們當朋友的人，」索林嘀咕，捏揉他的鼻樑。「如果迪哈惹上麻煩，八成就是因為這兩個蠢蛋。」

「別這麼暴躁了，」巴林大笑。「這不適合你，而我們知道這只是裝模作樣，你就像對待親生兒子一樣寵他們。」

索林微笑著聳肩。「我是，但不代表我就必須完全忽略他們做的事，我會讓佛瑞林扮演白臉的舅舅，而如果他們的家長 _想要_ 無視他們的惡作劇，沒關係，我就乾脆接下爛攤子──菲力．都靈！！」

嗯，我希望我永遠不會讓索林氣到像 _那樣_ ，菲力為了去接飛過他的籃球而撞上一對老夫婦。他正在對他們說話，大概是想道歉，但索林並不打算讓他輕易脫身。

「我不知道神父可以這麼···」

「嚴厲？」巴林問。

我點頭。就這樣說吧。

「索林平常都很好相處，但他強烈的過度保護這兩個男孩，就像我剛才說的：他愛他們就像那是他的孩子，不是他妹妹的。」

索林走回我們這裡，他沒收那顆籃球，抓著菲力的肩膀帶他過來，男孩怒瞪著試圖把他甩開。

「剛才的事很抱歉。」索林嘆氣，一手梳過他的頭髮。

「男孩子就是男孩子。」巴林說，輕推索林。「你小時候也很頑皮，你和你弟弟兩個。」

「是沒錯···」

巴林走向孩子們，保證他們會有冰淇淋。索林嘆氣，把我的手抓進他的。「你過得如何？老實說？」

我捏捏他的手。「有一點喘息的空間以後現在好多了。所以···你的姪子？」 

「很莽撞，但整體而言他們是好孩子，菲力他···」

「正在成為青少年？」

「沒錯，」索林嘆氣。「這大概是最好聽的說法，他快把全家都搞瘋了！奇力如果有心也可以和他一樣壞，但這兩個湊在一起···」

「你會沒事的，你不用和他們每周24小時相處，應該可憐他們的家長。」

「何必？他們可以把孩子接回去！我愛這兩個男孩，但我不認為可以活著把他們養大。有一半的時間我都在思索迪絲是怎麼做到的，尤其是現在！」

「我猜猜：父母們需要喘口氣，你剛好有空？」我笑著逗他。

「我猜這是很普遍的情況？」

「或是刻板印象，無論如何都很溫馨。」

巴林回來時我鬆開他的手，塞回自己的口袋。迪哈和奇力有巧克力甜筒，菲力則是一杯綠色冰淇淋。巴林拿著咖啡外帶盒裝了三杯咖啡，第四格放了糖和奶精。

「一切都還好吧？」巴林問，索林拿了杯咖啡給我。

「很好，」我回答。「你應該要告訴我索林是德瓦林的朋友。」

「嗯，我以為沒有必要，因為我已經說過了。在喪禮的時候，記得嗎？」

「噢，對···」我緩慢地說，在內心皺眉。糟了。真的糟了。我喝咖啡，試著拖延時間。「我們當時見過，我剛剛沒認出他來是因為他沒戴上領子。」

索林抓撓他脖子背部。「偶爾 _不_ 戴領子的感覺很好，尤其是我要跟這兩個小鬼出門，有太多人相當粗魯的問過菲力和奇力是不是我的小孩。出門時乾脆把領子留在家裡就簡單多了，其他人不會因為我單獨和這兩個孩子相處而評論我···」

「我很抱歉聽到這些。」我說，抗拒擁抱他的衝動，我過去從沒看過索林表現如此強烈的情緒。

他一定真的很愛他姪子。（或者是他們 _太過_ 容易惹他生氣。）

巴林看了手錶。「已經是這個時間了！迪哈，該回家了。」

迪哈噘嘴，他對我道別，然後是奇力，保證明天上學時兩人會再見面，接著跟巴林一起離開。

我感覺有人在看我，於是轉向菲力。他壞笑。「你是索林舅舅的菜。」他宣布。 _搞什麼這個小···_ 「奇，對吧？」

「噁···」

索林扯著菲力的耳朵。「你現在又要胡扯什麼了？」

「怎樣？他 _就是_ 你的菜！只因為你要保持獨身不代表連看都不能看！」

索林痛苦的呻吟。

「也許我該離開。」我朝杯子咕噥。

「所以你不是同性戀嗎？」菲力問，趁耳朵被扭之前掙脫索林的掌控。

「菲力！」

菲力已經跑出接觸距離外了，索林雙肩下沉。「我 _非常_ 抱歉···」

「有趣的小孩···」我嘀咕。

「他自己也這樣想···」

我大笑。「嗯，他觀察力真的不錯，我好奇是什麼讓他看出來的。」

「大概沒有，他知道我是同性戀，應該就是從這點直接下結論──」

「所以，」我對他壞笑。「我是你的菜嗎？」

索林臉紅。「唔···」

「沒錯，」奇力說。「你是他男朋友嗎？我不會說出去！我發誓！」

我瞥向索林，他站在男孩身後搖頭，雙手模仿開口說話的動作。 _小孩子連攸關性命的事都無法保密，_ 粗略的翻譯大概如此。

「我們才剛見面，奇力。」我選擇這麼說，索林的肩膀塌落，他看來有點難受。奇力噘嘴。

「唔···如果你決定和索林舅舅約會我完全不介意。」

「奇力···」

「怎樣？」

「我是神父。」

「但是很多神父有結婚。」

「新教允許，沒錯。但是小子，我是天主教神父。我們立下誓言，發誓不結婚或有任何愛情關係。」

諷刺的是誓言這麼嚴肅的事情可以輕而易舉被打破，更諷刺的是我們除了接吻以外什麼都沒做。

（我是不介意，如果我有興致我可以花好幾個小時親吻這個男人。）

「這樣很孤單。」

「這是我們選擇承受的犧牲。」

「為什麼不當個蝦子試吃員就好？」

我忍不住笑出來，蝦子試吃員！太可愛了！

「然後把奶奶惹哭？」索林反駁，他搖頭。「你知道那 _永遠不會_ 是個好點子。」奇力哼聲，他點點頭。

「對，完全不是個好點子。」

索林揉揉奇力的頭髮，很明顯他是索林偏袒的那個···如果他敢承認犯下了「偏待之罪」。

「去找你哥哥。」

「我可以讓他出糗嗎？」奇力問，臉上浮現一個調皮的笑。

索林深吸口氣。「這是他活該。」

「好耶！」奇力跑去追逐菲力。

「讓他得到當混蛋的許可？」

「他先問的！」

「你妹妹會怎麼說？」

「什麼都不說，只要我閃躲的夠快。還有對。」

我皺眉，將兩道眉毛擠在一起。「對？」

「你是我的菜。」

我推他。「你是不是想裝肉麻？」

「聽起來是這樣嗎？」

「是。」

「那我就是想裝肉麻。」

「你這下也給你姪子們懷疑的理由，即使你才剛要我對奇力說謊。」

「他們關心的比其他年長親戚少多了，相信我。而且他們的確知道我是同性戀，所以不會讓他們困擾。」

「你的家族不是···」

「菲力會確保奇力緊緊閉上嘴巴。」

「那樣有用？」

「有。」

「所以如果我們承認在交往···」

「我們就必須讓菲力知道，他才可以提醒奇力不准告訴任何人，而如果我們這麼做了，我擔心以後菲力會更常在外出時惡整我們。」

「就知道。」

我們停住，瞪著那對朝我們咧嘴笑的兄弟。唔，菲力壞笑，奇力雙手抱胸皺眉，大概因為我們說謊而很生氣。

但這些都完全不是重點···

_他們從什麼時候開始偷聽我們？！_


	9. Chapter 9

男孩等待我們回答、編造一個能讓他們信服的合理謊言。我懷疑菲力原本就不容易被說服，現在連奇力也是了。

「索林舅舅，你可以跟我們說的。」奇力噘嘴說。

「他們又為什麼要告訴你？」菲力說，彈了他弟弟的額頭。「你只要一見到媽媽就會立刻跟她講。以她的個性，奶奶也會聽到，連帶的還有爸爸和爺爺和那個守財奴。」

「我才不會！」

「守財奴？」我問，看向索林。

「我的祖父，」索林嘆氣，他看來是投降了。「我感謝上帝他們 _沒有_ 在他面前這麼叫他。」

「我可以想像場面會多可怕···」

「他在場的時候我們都叫他老爹，」奇力告訴我，鬆開了緊皺的眉頭。菲力靠在他身上，把他的頭往下壓。「菲力，走開！」

「不要，太舒適了。」

「總有一天我會比你還高！」

「但我的年紀還是比你大，小嫩嫩。」

索林把菲力拉離奇力。「夠了。」

菲力壞笑。「你們在一起多久了？」

「菲力···」

「怎樣？這個問題很合理。你可以離開神職然後跟他結婚，不懂為什麼不行。」

如果有這麼簡單就好了···

「你們吃東西了嗎？」我問。「除了冰淇淋以外？」

三個人都搖頭。

「這附近應該有間披薩店···走吧，我請客。」

索林對我皺眉，我靠近他。

「他們知道了，」我說，希望我的嗓音聽起來很講理。「不如在吃晚餐的時候順便跟他們談一談。」

索林嘆氣，拿出他的手機。

「那我傳個簡訊給迪絲讓她知道，這樣我們比預定時間還晚回家的時候她才不會試圖宰了我。」

「你妹妹真的這麼可怕？」

「你絕對無法想像···」

奇力抓住我的手。「你最喜歡的披薩口味？」

「總匯，但我每種披薩都可以接受。」

「我喜歡四重肉，那最喜歡的汽水？」

「前三名是可口可樂、Dr. Pepper和山露汽水。」

「 _麥根沙士_ 。冰淇淋呢？」

「香草，它能搭配所有口味的冰淇淋。」

「巧克力碎片。」

「我正在被審問吧。」

「沒錯，但晚餐時菲力才會問真的很尖銳的問題。」

噢，男孩啊···我好奇他的「尖銳」是什麼意思，大概是尷尬吧···

我瞥向索林，他的微笑看來有點彆扭。毫無疑問的是在憋住笑聲。

「最喜歡的早餐食物？」

「鬆餅。」

「煎餅或鬆餅。所有能加糖漿都很好。」

「這我相信。你只想一直問我喜歡什麼食物嗎？」

「食物很重要」！

「嗯，對···這倒是沒錯···」

終於，他停止問我喜歡什麼垃圾食物，換成問水果種類以及一題蔬菜。顯然我對蔬菜的忍受力轉移了他的焦點，但至少我得到了年幼男孩的認可。小孩子重視自己的食物，看來是如此。

我們抵達了咪咪披薩（Mimi’s）。

男孩們先進去，在索林找位子時一臉天真的對女服務生咧嘴笑，籃球再度被沒收，擺放在索林和牆壁中間。

一坐下，我們點了大蒜麵包當開胃菜、每人一杯汽水－我和索林是可樂，男孩們喝雪碧－接著輪到菲力問問題。

「你們的關係保密多久了？」

「不久，」索林回答。「到目前是幾個星期···」

「你們怎麼認識的？」金髮男孩靠在桌上問。

「唔，這要看你問的是什麼，」我說。「我們初次見面地點是教堂，你舅舅在喪禮上佈道···但接下來幾個月我們都沒再見到對方···」

「直到我幾個月前不小心撞到比爾博，咖啡撒了我們兩人全身。」索林說，他在桌子下方牽起我的手，用力的捏了一下。

麵包條和飲料送來了，男孩們對服務生露出耀眼的微笑，同時對她道謝。

我瞥向索林，他聳肩。我可以遇見這兩個未來會成為萬人迷，紐約可能有危險了···

「所以···你們認識對方幾個月但卻到幾個星期前才開始約會？」菲力不可置信的問。

「你認為在我害比爾博咖啡灑出來的那個瞬間我們就開始約會？」索林反擊，對菲力挑眉。

「我想不是···」他說，我以為審問到此結束了，但他再次看向我。「你的工作是什麼？」

「我是作家兼部落客，」我回應。「人們付費閱讀我網路上的文章，我也出版了幾本詩集、一本短篇小說集和兩本散文集。」

「哇。」兩個男孩瞪大眼睛說。

「有適合他們年齡層的書嗎？」索林問。

「我想沒有···」

「那你應該為小孩寫點東西，」奇力發表，用吸管對他的雪碧吹泡泡。

「我或許該這麼做，但我需要先研究 _如何_ 寫給孩子看的書。」

「 _哈利波特_ 是很好的模範，」菲力說。「還有 _飢餓遊戲_ 。」

「菲力，我認為飢餓遊戲是寫給年紀再大一點的讀者。」索林說。

「不會啦，這剛好適合菲力的年齡層，奇力是有點小，但這些確實是值得參考的範本。」

「不要 _暮光之城_ ！」奇力大叫，被索林瞪了一眼。

我搖頭。「不，絕對不要 _暮光之城_ 。」我同意。每當看見這些書被推崇我都為全人類哭泣。我尊重其他人保有他們的意見，但我的將會維持在那些··· _辱罵_ ···

「我猜你不是基督徒？」菲力問。

奇力告訴我菲力會問尖銳問題時不是在開玩笑。

「不，我不是。」

「為什麼？」

「因為身為同性戀我遭受過不公平的批判，」我告訴他。「甚至是我自己的家庭，於是我決定如果 _那_ 就是基督教文化，那麼我不想有任何牽扯。」

兄弟倆看著彼此。

「我們可以了解，」奇力說。「為了別人無法改變的事情批判他們是不對的。」

我們的服務生回來了，問我們是不是還要再一點時間···我完全忘了食物。

男孩們點了兩倍義式辣香腸披薩和小的派（切成六片）一起吃，索林點奶油義大利餃，我則是點烤春雞。

她離開把單子拿給廚師，索林朝我靠近。

「我愛你。」他在我耳邊低語。

屋內變得更暖和，我感到一個笑容在我臉上蔓延，索林將我的手握得更緊了一點。

「菲力，他們開始甜蜜了，」奇力哀號。「阻止他們！」

「欸，有可能更糟的。」

我很想證明這可以變得非常糟，讓他們終生受創。很簡單，我只需要轉頭和索林接吻，我覺得他們非常需要在人生中受到一次創傷···

也許過一陣子等他們比較習慣我以後我再整他們。

我們的食物送到，而總是個模範的索林－他在我們單獨吃飯時從不費心這些－做完飯前禱告後才讓男孩們開動。

（讓我有點尷尬，如果只有我和孩子們，我會不禱告直接讓他們吃。）

在每口食物間我和奇力聊著他的學校生活，他現在三年級，成功的讓迪哈「卸下心防」。

（他顯然有段時間無法融入校園生活，而奇力喜歡聽迪哈聊起阿富汗。「有時候我需要叫他慢下來，因為他會越說越快讓我跟不上他說了什麼。」奇力承認。至少現在學校裡有一個人願意試圖讓迪哈感到被歡迎。）

「···不成體統···」

當話語經過我耳朵時我暫停了一下，屏住呼吸。這可能不是在說我們，我向上帝許願希望是如此。

「···完全不恰當···」

「···他們身旁還有 _小孩子_ ，如果···」

我雙手顫抖，用力咬緊牙關，我瞪著盤子，感到怒火在體內積蓄。

_比爾博冷靜_ ，我試著告訴自己，但我覺得自己逐漸失去控制。

「···根本不該允許讓他們進來···」

盤子碎裂的聲音將我拉出腦海中的失火大樓，我抬頭看，奇力在椅子裡縮了一下，但快速坐直，我看見他的腳伸回桌子下方。

「先生抱歉！」他對正張大嘴巴盯著一對老夫婦的可憐服務生大喊。

番茄醬從女人染的紅髮中滴下，還弄髒了她的襯衫，她的丈夫同樣震驚。

索林在桌上放了五十元結帳，我們離開時餐廳響起了一陣掌聲，籃球仍夾在他臂彎。（我很驚訝在這麼瘋狂的情形他還記得那顆球。）

「你們兩個，」索林低吼。「屁股明天最好給我坐進告解室。」

他正在試著不要笑出來，男孩們點頭，看起來毫不後悔。當他背對他們時，我看見他們彼此壞笑、碰拳。我無法忍住笑意的大聲笑出來。

「不管你們舅舅怎麼想，」我開始在手上拋球。「我覺得剛才非常棒。」

菲力用力哼氣。「太無禮了，如果有人不允許進餐廳那也是 _他們_ 。」

「那種行為完全不像個美國人。」奇力補充。

「他們還說你和索林舅舅是戀童癖，爛透了！」

「還更成熟的方法可以面對這種狀況。」索林嘆氣。

「你在開玩笑嗎？」我說，把球傳給菲力。「他們剛才幾乎只要再多說一個字我就要發飆了。」

「那樣會有多暴力？」

「絕對超過你接受的程度，」我坦承。「如果我夠生氣的話。」

索林對男孩們大吼，要他們跟上。

兄弟倆追上來，他們稍微跑過我們後就停下來走在我們前面。

「剛才的事我很抱歉，」索林低聲說，捏著我的手。「我沒預料到會發生這種事。」

「為什麼？因為兩個恐同的人擺出高姿態？還是你很抱歉你的姪子有膽量給他們一點教訓？索林，我說情況可能更嚴重的時候沒有在說謊。即使他們只是孩子，這對我的意義超過你所知道的。」

索林觀察我。

「你經歷過那種情況？」

我點頭，在我父親的教會、學校···

多數人都不會想挺身而出捍衛其他人，而我周遭的人又全都認為他們是對的一方，因為他們相信 _聖經_ 就是真理。

索林親吻我的手。

腦袋後方有個聲音提醒我我們需要更謹慎，目前為止我們還沒有惹上麻煩（除非要算進奇力在餐廳的大膽行徑）。

我看向男孩們，他們仍然在我們視線前方，背對著我們。我貼近索林親吻他，手指穿過他的鬍子。

我想要他。

我想要讓他感到驚奇，我想要···太多，有些我們還沒準備好，我必須不斷的擴大耐心，但現在似乎已經來到底線。

_而一切將在什麼時候崩毀？_

_就像總有一天會發生的那樣？_

我輕柔的中斷這個吻，我懷疑他能發現我突如其來的排斥。

「我們應該要跟上男孩們。」我說，推離索林。

我不希望這次如以往的方式結束，如果真的非結束不可···

 

#

 

星期六的來臨 _太過_ 快速讓我不悅。

我上午還是穿普通的牛仔褲和t-shirt在我桌前工作，鍵盤旁擺著一瓶啤酒，手指在按鍵上跳動寫著一篇新文章，直到是我該換衣服去見我媽的時間。

諾力在我離開前看了我一眼，面有難色。

「對，我知道，」我嘆氣，整理我的背心。「但我媽逼我去參加另一場茶會。」

他嘆氣。「至少顏色很配···如果現在是聖誕節。」

波佛對他的咖啡噴笑。

我穿褐色長褲、白色長袖襯衫和森林綠西裝背心，外面加一件寶紅色西裝外套。

我趁著波佛背對我時靈巧的對諾力比個中指後逃出公寓，我的雨衣掛在手臂上。

Ｍ女士甜點（Lady M Confections）的裝潢典雅，如果我需要介紹它的話，但絕對不會是我喜歡去的場所。尤其是那裏價位過高。

但我來了，跟我媽一起，假裝我有興趣要讓老處女和穿著珍珠粉紅套裝、盤起頭髮的有錢寡婦留下印象。

「貝拉多娜！親愛的，你過得如何啊？」查布（Chubb）太太問。

她們親吻對方臉頰打招呼。

「以一個剛中風的人來說你看起來氣色很好。」

母親輕笑，將頭歪向一邊。

「拜託，琪卡（Chica），一次中風可沒辦法擊垮我。」

「看來的確是這樣。」查布太太大笑。

她看向我，笑容更開闊了。我做好心理準備。

「比爾博．巴金斯！我每次見到你你都更加英俊呢！」

我點頭。

「謝謝妳，夫人。」 _趁還是花苞時摘下（_ _Nip it in the bud_ _*_ _）_ ，我提醒自己。「女士們，我可以幫妳們拿外套嗎？我們不應該讓其他人等太久，而且天氣開始變糟了。」

「要是費科（Falco）有你一半的魅力就好了，比爾博。」琪卡嘆氣，她和母親的外套疊在我手臂上。「我已經放棄要他陪我參加我們的小聚會···」

_哇啦哇啦哇啦，我才懶得知道但我還是假裝有興趣即使我寧願回家想著一個神父打手槍，_ 我心想，一邊在臉上維持一個微笑，在適當段落點頭，跟著母親和查布太太走向座位。

真是好極了。

在場的有博爾格（Bolger）太太、傲足（Proudfoot）太太、古巴狄（Goodbody）太太、波芬（Boffin）太太、柯特（Cotton）太太···布雷斯戈多太太非常美好的缺席了，感謝上帝。

一如預期，我是在場唯一的 _兒子_ ，其他三位是女兒，普莉希拉．博爾格、蘿拉．古巴狄和朵菈．波芬也都被拉來參加。但這三個女人都沒費心看我一眼。

非常好。

假裝有興趣只會變得越來越困難，我正對抗著伴隨第三段談話關於某位養了貓叫做毛毛而來的惱人頭痛。

母親到底天殺的怎麼 _做到_ 的？

「比爾博。」

該死。我希望我有擠出順從的神情轉頭看著古巴狄太太。

「是的，夫人？」

「你最近過得如何？你幾乎都沒再跟貝拉多娜一起來拜訪讓我沒機會問你！」

_誰來殺了我···_

「其實沒什麼值得說的，有篇網路文章要寫，我還有另一本詩集正在進行···」

「太令人讚嘆了！」她轉向其他人。「貝拉的男孩有非常好的文筆──當然現在這個時代只是比喻－我一直都在留意他的新書···」

_槍。嘴巴。現在。_

「比爾博只是又在裝神祕而已，」母親說。「接受別人的慰問沒有什麼不對的，比爾博。」

_這個妖婦！_

「慰問？」波芬太太問。

我發誓，我的母親··· 

我不知該如何對付她，我交疊雙手靠在桌上。

「大概八個月前我的男友在國外過世。」

我停頓，讓他們可以戲劇化的發出虛假憐憫的嘆息。

「我已經放下了。」

「我為你感到遺憾，比爾博。」

「可惜我們從來沒有機會見到他。」傲足太太說，攪拌茶杯裡的糖。

_而你們一定會_ 厭惡 _德瓦林，_ 我心想， _他想必也沒辦法在這裡生存。_

「但就像我說的，已經八個月了，我有足夠的時間能接受他的離去。」

「我從艾達嫚塔（Adamenta）．布雷斯戈多那而聽說你的另一半參加過機車幫派···」

這提起了她們的興趣，親愛的上帝，她們是在想小馬（PonyBoy Curtis）之類的幫派電影嗎？！

「嗯，我可以明白她這麼想的原因，但不是。他從來沒加入任何幫派，他 _也不是_ 暴力狂，我肯定她也說過這類的話。」我向她們擔保。

有幾個人嘆息。

對全能之主的愛在上，這些老慾女到底有什麼問題？！

上帝啊，我媽又是在搞什麼鬼？

中風一定真的搞壞了她的腦子才會讓她覺得 _這麼做_ 是對的，我一逮到機會絕對要吼她一頓，管我是不是個不孝子。她一定是故意說來看我不適的反應。

大概是因為我上禮拜表達了對於參加她的茶會有多痛苦。

但這也無法合理化她的行為。

至少我今天晚餐可以跟索林訴苦。

我的手機震動。索林！老蝙蝠們注意力離開我了，而她們的女兒則對水果塔比較有興趣。

_茶會如何？_

我嘆氣，快速輸入。 _糟透了。你的餐會如何？_ 然後送出···

母親在瞪我。我回瞪，她轉頭對著傲足太太說的內容微笑。

_我們才剛把教堂清理乾淨，終於有機會跟你打聲招呼。很遺憾聽到茶會不順利。_

我盯著螢幕微笑。 _從剛才起突然好多了，總之我這個當下是被忽略了。有可能更糟的···_

「是什麼事讓你容光煥發起來呢？」我臉紅倒抽一口氣。該死。我被逮到了。看來似乎只有朵菈發現，她壞笑。「放輕鬆，我不會讓注意力又拉回你身上，真要說起來，你母親的行為很無禮。如果那是 _我的_ 母親，我不認為我能有你剛才那樣的風度···那是你的新伴侶嗎？」

我點頭。「我寧願不要讓這裡其他人知道···我媽能理解，而且 _令人非常感激的_ 願意保留一點神智。」

「跟我剛才看到的可不一樣。」朵菈說，她彩繪過的指甲輕敲手中的茶杯。

我的手機響了。「你介意嗎？」我努力不皺眉。

_什麼叫還會更糟？_

我回傳他簡單的解釋。現在沒必要講太多細節。

「不管你的新男人如何，他一定很特別才能讓你那樣笑。你們在一起多久了？」

我告訴她。下一封簡訊相當長，看來他對於母親的···失言有不少意見。

「是真的嗎？」波芬太太問，所有眼睛又聚焦在我身上。媽的。「你有新男友了？」

母親藏在她的手後面搖頭。

如果我沒有覺得這麼僵硬，我就會想辦法沉進椅子裡，那麼或許當一場女人間的戰爭爆發時我能夠藉機偷溜···

朵菈瞪視她母親的那種目光是我一般都保留給我父親的。「我不覺得比爾博的感情生活干別人什麼事，母親。」她甚至不是針對我，然而我感到屋子裡瞬間降低了幾度。

我忍住一陣顫抖。 

朵菈看來很滿意，其他女人似乎十分失望於無法有更多進展，只好回到她們的閒話家常。

「我欠你一次。」

「不，你沒有。被拉來茶會對她們以外的其他人一點都不有趣，而且她們也只能聊些八卦。我為你失去親人感到遺憾，比爾博，而我希望你在新的感情關係中能快樂。」

我想，如果經過一些時間，我至少能和朵菈愉快相處。

#

 

「我 _無法_ 相信你母親竟然這麼做！」索林今晚不只一次皺著眉大聲說道。我想我沒辦法習慣他被惹毛時看起來多嚇人。

「唔，她做了。」

「我會預期我母親有那種行為，但聽了所有關於你母親的好話以後，我真的太失望了！」

「我確定這絕對是某種復仇計畫，但除了抱怨被逼去價格過高的店參加該死的聚會以外，我真的想不出我還做了什麼讓她要這樣。」

「你覺得這件事很有趣。」

「因為已經過幾個小時了，而且看你數落她真的十分有趣。」我坦白，在我的酒杯後方對他微笑。

「這不能合理化她的行為！」

「不會，我也沒這麼說過。大概要經過一段時間以後我才能夠原諒我母親的輕率。畢竟她是我母親，而我愛她。」

索林眨眼靠回椅背。「你比我還容易原諒他人。」

我皺眉。「我不這麼認為，索林──」

「你是這樣說，但即使到現在我還是很難諒解我祖父的貪婪。你沒見過我和我的家族是如何相處，有部分的我希望你永遠不要。」

只有輕柔的鋼琴演奏和餐具移動的聲音打破我和索林之間的沉默，我總是會忘了在領子後方是一個和我們一樣脆弱並可能犯錯的男人。

而他坦承的每個缺點都不會讓我少愛他一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *譯註:約等於中文的防患未然


	10. Chapter 10

談話內容轉移到政治。

接著是我們在母親茶會 _發生前_ 的生活。

如果讓我來做總結，我會說我們兩人的生活大致平靜···我們都在工作－我在電腦前，他協助教堂的餐會。餐會上最有趣的是菲力的籃球砸進一鍋賓治酒中，因為奇力想害他哥哥惹上麻煩。

但奇力的麻煩製造者形象已經深植人心，他著名的小狗狗眼無法對他母親產生效果。

「那麼糟？」我問。

「賓治酒濺的到處都是，而且主教就站在旁邊！」

我皺眉，試圖忍住笑聲。「這樣不妙。」

「不，完全不。現在是很有趣，但 _當時_ ，如果我有可能因為我姪子闖的禍丟掉工作的話，就會是那件事了。迪絲在我去賠罪時照顧奇力。他只是揮手叫我走開。『你的姪子還小，而且沒人 _真的_ 受傷，但或許教導他有點自制力會比較好。』」索林聳肩。「我除了『是的，先生。』以外真的想不到其他回應。我只是很高興我不必為了奇力的行為賠上屁股。」

我點頭。「我很高興我是自營業者。」

「好好享受沒有老闆需要討好的自由吧。」

「我 _的確_ 享受這種自由，每一次我的室友們抱怨他們老闆時我都會嘲笑他們···你剛剛是說『屁股』嗎？」

「我是。 _一個字_ 都 _不准說_ 。」

「那我只好說我是個不好的影響就打住。」我對他壞笑著說。索林翻個白眼。「怎樣？我從沒聽你說過髒話。這一定是我的關係···我有努力。」

「唔，有可能。但我更想怪罪到國小的時候，有次我真的火大到說出一連串髒話嚇到了所有認識的人。」

我用拳頭遮住笑容。「什麼？」

「我，呃，」他臉紅。「我那時候還沒決定要當神父，大概是三或四年級吧。」

「我猜德瓦林也湊了一腳？」

「他對我下了挑戰，而我在決定當神父前從來不逃避任何挑戰。」

「為什麼我現在才聽到這個？」我命令道。

「因為這事實上很丟臉···」

「這 _不會_ 。我直到十三歲才開始會罵髒話···至少啦，而就算是當時，我也 _從來_ 不敢罵我認識的人。對電腦罵就是另外一回事了。」

「當然。」帳單來了，我結帳，不讓索林有任何機會看到收據。我們大概十分鐘後離開。

索林把我拉到一旁。

「索林？」

他往前傾，他的臉頰靠上我的。「我有認真考慮過和你做愛。好幾次。」

噢。

嗯。

我吞口水。「然後呢？」

「如果你願意的話，我希望能和你做愛。就在今晚。」

「你確定？」

「非常。」

「但是今晚？」

「沒錯。今晚。」

我發誓，我以為會需要花上更長時間才能讓他接受這種想法，所以我不確定是該樂的跳舞還是踩剎車。

「沒問題，」我說，拿出手機來搜尋旅館。「舒適旅館（Comfort Inn）就在公園的另一邊，現在···」另一項搜尋帶領我去最近的藥局。西城藥局（Westside Pharmacy）。

離旅館只要兩分鐘。我帶著索林穿過公園，裡面還有不少人。天空是深藍色，並漸漸暗成黑色。索林在店裡等我，逛著商品，假裝我們兩人並非有相同目的。

我買好保險套後先等了一分鐘才傳簡訊叫他出來跟我去旅館。

他在大廳等我弄來一間房，這種保密感簡直快要把我殺了，但我承受它，帶索林到我們一樓的房間。

索林坐在King Size的床邊，面向桌子，我把潤滑油和保險套從袋子裡取出，將它們放在床邊的桌上。我瞥了他一眼後皺眉。

「你在緊張嗎？」

索林抬頭看我，他點頭。此刻不太可能讓他躺下來，他的雙手顫抖，眼神充滿猶疑。

我跨坐上他大腿，輕柔的吻著他。

「不用緊張，我了解你的心情。我們今天晚上不會做太激烈的事，但是要讓我知道是不是超出你的負荷、還有我會不會太快或太慢。」

他再度點頭，我又一次吻他。

我的手指將索林襯衫的鈕扣戳過洞口，一節一節的露出他的胸膛。我將襯衫拉出他的褲子，解開最後一顆鈕扣後，將襯衫拉下他的雙肩。

我滑下他大腿，跪在他雙腿間抽走皮帶，鬆開他的西裝褲，將他半硬的性器握在手中。我抬眼看他的臉，然後將嘴唇包覆在前端。

看到他雙眼微睜讓我滿意，我吸吮他、舌頭壓上裂口，接著把更多的他滑進我口中，舌頭摩擦著他的根部、更用力的吸吮，一手按摩他的陰囊。我聽見他嗚咽，他一隻手抓著我的頭髮、沒有把我壓得更深或拉開。我呻吟，釋放他時在裂口印下一個吻。

我再次起身脫衣服，索林目瞪口呆的盯著。我把他推倒在床上後爬到他上方。引導他的手到我的跨下。

他起初緩慢又小心翼翼地包覆我的陰囊。我親吻他，往前壓上他的手掌。受到了鼓舞，他的手移到我的性器、滑到前端、拇指按壓裂口、接著退後。他的動作逐漸加快，他也更有自信。

我吻著他的胸部、啃嚙他的乳頭，一隻手穿過覆蓋他胸膛和腹部的粗黑毛髮。我後退取來潤滑液塞進他手中，他盯著它。

「在你手上抹開。」

索林吞口水，打開瓶子、擠出內容物到手中塗覆一層。我從他身上下來，讓他挪動到我身後。他的手指滑了進來，我緊緊夾住外來物、被我幾乎快遺忘的灼痛感嚇了一跳。

「比爾博？」我放鬆。「比爾博？」

「沒事，」我安撫他。「你慢慢來。」

他的手指摩擦著內壁。抵著緊閉的入口，我感覺到他另一隻手指往前滑入，又帶來輕微的灼熱。我的手指緊抓床單。我考慮是否需要指點他，但就如先前般，他越來越有自信，而那裡的肌肉也被擴張開來。

他大概有搜尋過？

他手指擦過前列腺的瞬間所有思緒飛離我的腦海。力道很輕。有足夠的壓力能感覺到他的手指，但不是我習慣的那種用力抽送。他的手指抽離，讓我因空虛感而嗚咽出聲。

他伸手拿來那盒保險套、把一個撕開。我轉身，看著他把更多潤滑液塗抹到被覆蓋的肉柱上。我將雙腿繞住他的腰，將他拉近、抱住他的雙肩。我感到他將性器抵住我的入口、頂進來。

我的背弓起、指甲壓進他的肩膀。

我很想念這個。

_我是多麼想念這個。_

我的氣息變粗，我閉上眼、品味再度被 _填滿_ 的感覺。

我哀求索林再快點。他聽從了，稍微挪動臀部、讓每一次的插入都衝擊我的前列腺。

我感到他親吻我喉結下方裸露的頸部，我感到他鬍子的刮撓、在我皮膚上炙熱的吐息，他抓住我的手壓到床上。

另一隻手握住我的性器。沒幾下的套弄就讓我再度弓起背、高潮流竄全身，精液灑上我的胸腹部。高潮的餘韻讓我在他雙臂間輕顫，一聲呻吟後他也達到高潮。

他抽離我，翻身躺在背上。

我坐起時雙臂打顫。

「如何？」我壞笑的問。我確實感到得意。開槍打我啊。

「呃···」

啊。

說不出話。

好現象。

索林坐起來，取下保險套、打結丟掉。我聽見水流聲，他走回來擦去我身上的精液。

「你怎麼──」

「Google搜尋。」

我哼氣，對著枕頭大笑。

「唔，不管你找到什麼網站想必都十分有幫助。」

「我必須在家裡、趁周圍沒人或是他們都睡著的時候才可以查這些內容，」索林坦承，皺眉的把衣物丟進浴室。「不用說，真是令人尷尬的痛苦經驗。」

「我打賭那肯定 _非常_ 尷尬。」

索林聳肩，一隻手臂環上我的腰。他親吻我的肩膀，我抓著他的手壓上胸口，閉上雙眼進入夢鄉。

 

#

 

醒來時有點冷，我皺著眉坐起。

索林離開了。

在他枕頭上有一張摺起的紙條。我拿起來。

_比爾博，很抱歉我在你醒來前就離開。我必須要早點走才能準時趕上彌撒···_

我緊皺眉頭，想知道他該死的在說什麼。當我終於理解他的含意時，我覺得自己像個白癡，竟然忘了他每個周日早晨都要工作。

_···儀式結束後我會打給你。沒有任何言語可以形容昨晚有多不可思議。我愛你。_

_－索林_

我很高興房間裡只有我一人，否則我大概就得解釋為什麼我會笑得像個蠢蛋。我起身去沖澡，雙腿有點痠軟，但還沒明顯到我回去時會引起波佛和諾力的疑心。

很好。

我寧願他們 _不要_ 知道我昨晚在哪。反正這也不關他們的事。

我穿上衣服、決定回家再沖澡，我的衣服聞起來沒 _那麼_ 糟，即使我覺得有點不自在。我查看手機，有幾封簡訊和大概五···六則憤怒的留言。

來自諾力的。

他還說 _我_ 是他們的老媽。

我傳個簡訊提醒他我是個成年人，不需要他來擔心我。我甚至還沒離開旅館手機就響起。

「哈囉？」

_「你到哪裡去了？波佛和我很擔心你！」_

「哪部分的『不關你們的事』讓你看不懂？」

「你忘記有人跟蹤你的那個部分。」

噢對。「呃···說的對。」

_「所以呢？」_

「我有說你說的對，但我沒說過我要告訴你任何事。何況就如你現在聽見的，我還活著。我 _很好_ 。我在回家的路上了。」沉默。「諾力？」

「你和索林睡了對吧？」

我臉紅。「不要把你的鼻子探進我的感情生活，也包含我的性生活。」我低吼。

_「他技巧好嗎？」_

_該死的，諾力。_

「你怎麼確定是他上我而不是其他情形？」

_「我的朋友啊，你雖然是雙棲型的，但你比較喜歡在下面。而且既然是他的第一次，你做的方式大概就非常平淡老套之類──」_

「掰了，諾力。」

我搖著頭掛斷電話，我等等要去勒死我的紅髮室友。我會承認此刻我其實正在勒斷我的手機，但管他去死，我一定會一腳踹上諾力的屁股！他對於昨晚發生什麼事和如何發生的猜測異常正確···不禁讓我懷疑他···但無論如何我都要把他宰了！

我從來沒有刺探過他的性生活！（因為根本不需要，連 _隔著那道他媽的牆壁_ 都還能聽見他和波佛讓我有點惱火。）

我在路上的咖啡廳買個早餐，讓我的怒氣隨著我繼續行走而消散。天空有下雨的跡象。

我運氣倒還不錯，因為傾盆大雨沒有在我踏進門之前落下。我有點淋濕，但沖個熱水澡就能解決。

波佛在沙發上對我壞笑。「年輕人，已經 _超過_ 門禁－」

「閉嘴。」

「你昨晚真的玷汙了一個神父嗎？」

「 _閉．嘴。_ 」

「那麼糟？」

我差點回答，但及時止住，改為瞪他一眼。我撿起一個枕頭朝他腦袋丟去，走到我房間拿些乾淨的衣物、跳進淋浴間。等我終於暖和、乾淨、乾燥和著衣後，我走向房間。

「說真的，我們昨晚都嚇壞了。」波佛說。「諾力命令我要代替他吼你一頓，因為他今天被匆促叫去急診室。」

「再重複一次，我是成年人，而整起跟蹤狂案件已經處理完了。另外，既然我有告訴諾力，那我也順便告訴你：我不需要你們許可才能開房間騎我男友的陰莖。還有，那間旅館離他工作地點比我們家還近···我想吧。除此之外我也猜想你們會比較想睡一頓好覺而不是聽我呻吟索林的名字。」

波佛抽動鼻子、往前靠，影像逐漸在他腦中成形。「噁！老天啊，比爾博！」

我還可以告訴他我其實都有聽見他和諾力、我還已經拼湊出他們的「行事曆」，但我決定這回當個好人，只要笑他就好。

我癱在床上，查看時鐘：再十分鐘就中午了。我不需要等多久索林就會打來，除非上午的彌撒比較晚結束···我不認為是這樣···

是嗎？

彌撒的結束時間會有差別─

我的手機提醒我有人來電，於是我接通。

「哈囉。」

_「比爾博，你有看到我的留言嗎？」_

我微笑。「有啊，親愛的。我看見了。所以，『不可思議？』這就是你所有能說的嗎？」

_「我當時的詞彙枯竭。」_

「唔，我猜你也不能真的叫我上帝，所以我就放過你。」

_「非常好笑。」_

「你知道我很有趣。教堂如何？」

_「無聊。跟平常一樣，但我的工作並不是沒有它的福利。舉例來說，免費的食物和酒。」_

「我不會把聖餐當成真正的食物和飲料，」我說。「你今天還要舉行彌撒嗎？還是晚上？」

_「我要，」_ 索林坦承。 _「但我想過或許明天下午可以去你家見你？」_

「反正我也不是真的有什麼重要的事···可能要買些日用品吧，但我都是早上的時候去做。」沉默。「索林？」

_「昨晚害你付這麼多錢讓我覺得不太對。」_

「別在意。我都是用信用卡付的，等帳單來了我才需要擔心。」

_「你確定嗎？」_

「我確定，索林。沒有任何嚴重傷害。」 _還沒有。_ 沒必要去擔心還沒有影響到我的開銷。

_「好吧。」_ 他聽來並沒有被說服。 _「我晚點再打給你。」_

「沒問題。掰。」

_「掰。」_

我放下手機，盯著天花板。如果我集中注意力，我可以感覺到他的存在···我站起來走出房門。不如幫我和波佛做午餐好了，我們應該還有一些火雞肉切片···

「餓了嗎？」我走向廚房時問他，一邊檢查冰箱裡的東西。

「餓壞了。」

 

#

 

諾力一回到家就癱在沙發上哀叫。「波佛···」

「我叫他去買更多沙拉醬了。」我說。

「不！不要逼我吃青菜！」

我嘆氣。「你跟你哥哥一樣壞。」我嘀咕。「放輕鬆，諾力，我們晚餐是烤牛排。」

「這樣才對嘛！噢···」

「你還好嗎？」

「背痛，」他發牢騷。「所以···你昨晚終於讓你的神父破處了？」

「 _沒有。_ 」

「拜託啦，我現在是殘廢，我的寶貝又去超市了。至少跟我說那很值得。」

我翻個白眼，走進客廳。諾力甚至還沒脫掉外套。「你為什麼這麼想要知道？」

「你正在和一個 _非常_ 性感的天主教神父約會。你為什麼 _不會_ 想要大肆吹噓？」

「就和你不會吹噓和波佛的性生活一樣的理由。」

「沒錯，但我閉嘴的理由比較屬於不想讓其他人忌妒然後把他從我這裡偷走。」

「波佛他 _太過_ 忠誠了。還有，你 _一直_ 都可以確立你們的關係。讓你能永遠主張對他的權利。你所需要做的只是單膝跪地說幾個肉麻字、用小狗狗眼看他、高舉一個放有金屬環的小盒子，波佛大概就會迅速無比的把你拉出房間、速度快到沒有人清楚發生了什麼事。」

諾力瞪著我，他嘆氣坐了起來、一手探進外套口袋，遞給我一個包覆天鵝絨的小盒子。我打開，下巴掉了下來。我真的沒辦法做出其他反應。

這枚戒指是一個白環鑲著銳利切割的藍色石頭。

「那是銀嗎？」

「白金，」諾力更正。「和一顆丹泉石。顏色沒有藍寶石深。」我還給他。「我準備了戒指···只是···我似乎找不到好時機。他下班後都太累了，有時是我被找 _回去_ 然後···」

他嘆氣，將它放回口袋。

我感到天旋地轉。我最好的朋友想對他的男友、也是我另一個最好的朋友求婚。好吧，我的確猜測如果有人最近要求婚的話，那就是諾力，但看見他真的已經為求婚做好 _一半_ 的準備···

我在房裡踱步。

「比爾博？」

「沒事。你帶著那個多久了？」諾力的視線下移。「好吧···另一個問題：你是什麼時候改變對婚姻的看法？」

「一個月前我有個病人···她過世了。癌症。我們···逐漸認識對方，你知道的。」諾力無精打采地躺著。「她告訴我『我能理解你害怕步入婚姻』，你懂我，我是 _怕斃了_ 。」我點頭。他確實是。「就如你猜想的我感到非常恐懼，而她繼續說，『結婚不只是關於你，還是關於把你的一切都託付給你的伴侶。你愛他，而如果你們都在一起這麼久了，那就乾脆結婚吧，畢竟你早已經將你的生命交給了他。』」

「聰明的女士。」

「結婚了二十年。她丈夫沒辦法隨時都在，但···」他再次嘆氣。

「波佛會答應的，你知道吧？」我問，坐在他身旁。「他愛你，諾力。而且你和我都知道他 _想要_ 跟你結婚。你們自從同性婚姻合法以後為這件事吵架夠多次了，有些人都覺得他會乾脆離開、放棄你。有時候我也好奇···」諾力瞪我。我聳肩。「我猜重要的是他還沒走。告訴他你改變心意他就會再一次愛上你。」

「如果我能想到辦法···」

我拍拍他的肩膀。「除了寫部落格和其他我存在筆電的檔案，你以為我每天都在做什麼？」

「我現在真的害怕了。」

「放輕鬆，不會讓你難堪的，我不像我媽···雖然很多人覺得我像。我還知道你和波的個性，越隱密越好，對吧？」

諾力點頭。

「那就這樣了，我告訴你第一步：地點要在這裡。」

「在公寓。」

「我就先去住旅館或是我媽···旅館吧。」對，我還是有點生她的氣所以沒辦法跟她相處一兩個晚上。門被打開了。我站起來。「我該來看看烤肉了。波佛！你有－」

「比爾博．巴金斯先生指定的奶油田園沙拉醬，」波佛說，把瓶子朝我丟來。「你到底為什麼要逼我們吃蔬菜？」

「因為我喜歡折磨你和諾力，太好玩了。」

「你並沒有你自以為的這麼有趣，巴金斯。」波佛對我離去的背影怒說。「嘿，親愛的，你剛到家？」

「大概十分鐘前。」聽見他們接吻時我發出嘔吐聲。

「你為什麼還穿著外套？」

「因為我忘了脫下來···」

我過濾掉他們的談話聲，布置桌子。「把你們的屁股移到這裡吃我為你們做的菜。」我對他們厲聲說。

如果波佛發現我有點古怪，他也沒說什麼。

我為他們感到焦慮，但我知道這和諾力的心情比起來不算什麼。

然而並不是每天都你會發現你的朋友們未來很可能會結婚。

這也讓我思索···

我和索林能夠有什麼樣的未來？


	11. Chapter 11

我瀝乾義大利麵，把它放進大碗裡，再撒上胡椒、洋蔥、荷蘭芹和朝鮮薊（artichoke hearts），拿一個木製沙拉夾，輕輕攪動碗內混合的材料，放入兩個湯匙後再次攪動沙拉，接著用塑膠蓋蓋好放進冰箱。

 沙拉完成，現在我只需要專心在三明治上。有個稍微複雜一點的食譜，甚至包括在烤箱裡面烤番茄片···還記得過去烤起士三明治真的就只需要···你知道的··· _起士_ ？

 回不去了。

 我猜如果稍微想一下，把藥草和番茄都加進去的三明治比較有趣。

 對。有趣多了。

 而且你還可以把 _烤箱_ 用來烤 _番茄_ 。

 一直都很有趣。

 「哈囉？」諾力喊道。

 「波佛還在上班。」我回應，預熱烤爐，定時十分鐘。「你為什麼在家？你記得索林會過來吃午餐吧？」

 「我調成晚班了。」

 「你該死的為什麼要這樣？」

 「我知道···不管怎麼說，也是時候你該兌現你的承諾然後 _幫我_ 。」

 我哼氣。「拿個筆記本之類的過來。還有一支筆。」

 他遵從了，在桌旁坐下，身上還穿著深綠色手術衣。

 「好，我誠心建議選擇一個···私人場所。例如家裡，而不是其他公開地點。也不應該太肉麻，他可能會覺得你在開玩笑。」

 諾力從喉頭後方發出哀叫。

 「放輕鬆，我沒有 _那麼_ 殘忍。」

 「你就是！」

 「我保證當個好人。現在呢，我認為你會想要給他驚喜。像是···真的讓他感到驚喜···所以我建議在他進家門的時候。公寓清乾淨，如果你想要的話可以買點花。玫瑰不錯，呃···」

 我皺皺鼻子。「穿套西裝。」

 「你可 _別想_ 逼我穿西裝背心。」諾力咆哮。

 我對他皺眉。「我原本沒這樣想，但我現在可能會了。」

 他縮進椅子，哀求我可憐可憐他。

 我嘆氣，伸手梳過我的頭髮。「就穿套普通的西裝。深藍色或灰色或黑色，裡面搭白色或淡藍色襯衫，第一個扣子不扣之類的。」

 諾力皺眉點頭。「還不壞。」

 「我是從專家身上學的。」

 定時器響起，我救出番茄，去除皺起的外皮、在上方撒下香料和油，接著翻面放回去再烤十分鐘。

 「我也建議掛一些彩帶和一捲錄音帶，裡面的歌可以讓你想到他或他想到你···你懂我的意思。」

 「誰猜的到你會這麼浪漫？」

 「你要把它們寫下來，」我厲聲說。「如果你不喜歡我的點子，那你可以捨棄，我會給你繩子讓你自己上吊。」

 「真暴躁。你是昨晚喝太多了嗎？」

 我哀號。「沒有，但是我頭確實在痛，而且還懶到不想去拿阿斯匹靈。」

 諾力嘆氣著起身。

 「你要去哪？」

 「幫你拿他媽的阿斯匹靈，賤人！」

 我大笑，偷看筆記本。

 不錯。

 即便他嘲笑我的想法，但他喜歡它們。他甚至在綵帶旁邊註記「白色和金色」。呵。那應該還不錯。他也列了幾首歌：

 伊凡賽斯的anywhere（還可以）

 日暮頌歌的Kiss While Your Lips are Still Red（日暮頌歌有可以用在求婚場合的歌？我得先確認清楚，以防萬一···）

 席爾的玫瑰之吻（佳作之一）

 Before the Dawn，也是伊凡賽斯···

 「拿好。」

 「謝了，老媽。」我說，從他手中接過藍色小膠囊和一杯水。他在清單上又寫了一項，我越過他肩膀看。「蟑螂老爹？」

 「Forever很棒！」

 我點頭。「的確是。」

 怎樣？那會有效的。

 「我還建議要有食物。食物 _不可能_ 出錯！雖然我建議找個專業廚師而不是你的管家。」

 「龐伯？」

 「還能有誰？」

 我喜歡煮飯，但龐伯更適合這種場合。我會自願幫忙。烤箱又響起了，我把番茄拿出來。

 「唔，如果龐伯會知道的話，那我乾脆也告訴畢佛好了。還有我的兄弟。」

 「嗯。我們可以都躲起來，如果這可以幫上忙。」我轉開一個瓦斯爐，放上一個煎鍋。

 「噢。太棒了。不要給壓力。」

 我選了四片麵包．每一片都塗上油之後把麵包那面朝下放入鍋子。

 「對你嗎？沒錯，壓力非常大。但就像我說的，一個比較不公開的場合可以讓他真心的回答你。」

 我把離我最遠的兩片覆蓋了曼徹格、豪達和煙燻切達起士（我用來攪拌食材的碗中有一大半要等到我放上起士才加入。）

 「波佛又 _不會_ 拒絕。」

 接著是番茄和剩下的起士。

 「他會嗎？」

 「 _不會_ ，」我厲聲說，把沒加料的麵包片放到起士層的最上面。「他 _想_ 結婚，諾力。他不會對你說不。尤其是如果你肯付出那些心力。有些人做的比你嚇人多了。」

 像是有個傢伙跟他男人求婚時，找來朋友和家人一起對嘴唱麥可莫。簡直是變態的可愛。太驚人了。

 還會把我的室友們嚇個半死。諾力不會跳舞。他可以唱歌，但跳舞？還上傳到Youtube？

 不。

 而波佛呢？唔，像我說的，不要給太多壓力比較好。

 我檢查三明治···不。

 「所以索林大概什麼時候會過來？」

 「快了···你介意我告訴他嗎？」

 「只要他不會告訴波佛，我就不介意。盡管讓你的神父來參與吧。」他奸笑。「還是我應該說你的齊本戴爾（Chippendale）猛男。」

 我小力拍打他的後腦勺，接著拯救那些三明治。

 諾力站起來。「唔，我需要去做一張CD合輯。」

 我挑起一邊眉毛。「 _CD_ ？」

 他翻翻白眼。「你知道我想說什麼。」

 「玩得愉快。」我對他的背影說。

 「我會的。」

 我有足夠的時間整理桌面，把白色圍裙藏到碗櫥底下的抽屜裡。我擦乾雙手，在桌旁坐下，盯著乾淨的盤子和空玻璃杯。

 現在我沒事情做，時間就開始慢下來了。

 我思考是否該拿本書來看，這時 _終於_ 有人敲門，我跳了起來，打開門對索林微笑。

 「還真快。」

 我臉紅，坦承我在等他過來的時候有想過要看本書。

 索林給我一個吻。「抱歉讓你久等了。」

 「不會，」我說。「只是 _感覺_ 久而已。如果真要說，我大概五分鐘左右前才準備好食物。」

 「如果你真的找到書，你會選什麼？」

 「不知道··· _好預兆_ ，應該吧。我不覺得你會喜歡。」

 索林大笑。「我看過了···九零年代那時候。有點···嗯，就這樣說吧，我不太可能會再看一次。」

 「因為褻瀆了上帝嗎？」

 「不是我會選的用詞，」他坦承，在桌旁坐下。「但差不多，類似那些。」

 「所以我說對了：你不喜歡。」

 「唔，那個天使還蠻有趣的。」

 我點頭，打開冰箱取出義大利麵沙拉。

 「阿茲拉斐爾有他獨特的魅力。但我個人很喜歡克羅里－那個惡魔。不只是因為他是惡魔，他做事也相當有效率，他栽培一個非常棒的家庭式花園，還有他的太陽眼鏡。太陽眼鏡贏過一切。」

 索林搖頭。「我甚至連故事內容都記不起來了。」

 「克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾弄丟敵基督。」

 嗯。這幾乎就是大綱了。

 「你想喝點什麼嗎？我們有···」

 一盒幾乎空了的柳橙汁、一壺也快見底的牛奶、半瓶紅酒、一箱啤酒···

 噢。

 「我喝水就好。」他說，在我列舉出幾乎不存在的飲料前。

 我拿了我們兩人的杯子，我也選擇喝水。除了酒以外，真的沒什麼其他選擇。我的胃因罪惡感而抽緊。

  _我應該要準備更多飲料···_

「嗯···諾力幫波佛挑好訂婚戒指了。」我平淡的說。我真的想不到還能用什麼方法告訴他。

 「真的？」

 我把水遞給他。「對啊。也該是時候了。」

 「他們在一起多久了？」

 「十年多一點。」

 「那怎麼會挑 _現在_ ？」索林在咀嚼食物的空檔問。「同性婚姻兩年或兩年半前就已經合法了。」

 我解釋了諾力對婚姻的排斥、波佛對結婚的渴望，還有最後是什麼改變了諾力的看法。

 「不知道你想不想幫忙，但是你來之前我跟他正在腦力激盪想方法。」

 另一間房傳來輕聲的咒罵，索林嚇了一跳。

 我嘆氣。「那是諾力。他正在製作給波佛的播放曲目。」

 「不踩剎車了。」

 「拖了這麼久，他最好不要。」

 「唔，我對他們的認識沒有我希望的那麼深，但是我會在你身邊給你精神上的支持。」索林說，把沙拉挖到他盤子上。

 我咧嘴笑。「謝了。當他們和他們雙方家庭同時來壓垮我的時候，我應該會很需要。而且提到波佛他哥哥，我說 _壓垮_ 是字面上的意義。全紐約最好的廚師，但非常胖。」

 「啊。」

 「不，你不懂我的意思。我說 _胖_ 。一個好人，但是···嗯。我完全不知道他在紐約是怎麼辦到的，但我想只要他做出高超的料理，大家就不會介意。」

「嗯，我盡量不要盯著看。」他壞笑著說。

 我哼氣，開始咳嗽。

 「你還好嗎？」

 我點頭、喝水。

 「我真的很抱歉。」

 「我沒事。」我粗聲說，一邊笑一邊咳嗽。「其實我認為你會很喜歡龐伯。善良的傢伙。才剛結婚···老婆是個可人兒。沒錯，你會喜歡龐伯的。和畢佛。歐力，沒問題···朵力，」我搖搖手。「朵力有時候態度很霸道，但他是一片好意。」

 「就像大部分的家長。」

 「他是諾力的哥哥。」

 「噢。但他還是霸道？很煩人，或許吧。我可以懂，」他咧嘴笑。他大概正津津樂道於自己年輕時是如何惡整手足。「但是霸道？」

 「諾力會否認，但其實他也是一樣。他和他哥哥天生就是居家型的人，雖然他們裝作厭惡對方。」

 索林點頭，把最後一口三明治浸到水中。「你知道他什麼時候要求婚嗎？」

 我搖頭。「最近吧，希望是這樣。」

 諾力不能再繼續拖下去了。

 索林哼聲，此時又傳來一聲咒罵、這次比較大聲，將我們的注意力拉到客廳。

 我在想是不是應該去確認諾力的狀況，看看是哪裡出錯了。

 「諾力他···」

 「他沒事，」我嘆氣。「他可能下載到錯誤的歌了。」索林接受這個答案。

 用完午餐，他幫我洗碗盤，接著和我一起坐到沙發上，滿足地閉上雙眼讓我按摩他的頭，我想知道他是不是有些心事。我親他頭頂。我的手指在他的下巴處搓圓，他短硬的鬍子讓我手指有點刺痛。他哼聲，頭向後仰吻上我的唇。

 「你今天好像有心事，」我說。「想聊聊嗎？」

 索林嘆氣。「想嗎？我想。但是這和告解有關。」

 無數種場景浮現在我腦海：

 有人坦承殺了人，或是虐待妻子，或是對女兒有性幻想。

 全都是邪惡。

 全都讓我血液凍結。

 「是壞事嗎？」我問，不確定我是否想知道答案。

 「要看你對壞事的定義。」索林說，調整姿勢，把頭靠在我肩膀上。

 我雙手環抱他的身軀。如果可以，我希望能幫助他想通。我親他鬢角。

 「 _假想情況下_ ，」他說。「如果有個十六歲的女孩來找你，告訴你她懷孕了，而她父母逼她墮胎否則就和她斷絕關係，你會怎麼做？」

 我的心臟鎮靜下來，頭也不痛了，很慶幸這完全不屬於剛才在我腦海裡出現的情形。

 「我會告訴她，她還有其他選項，而她的父母應該要知道還有其他選項。她確實太年輕，無法自己照料一個小孩，但因為這樣，她可以找個想要有小孩的家庭。墮胎不是唯一的選項，當母親也不是。還有很多想要有小孩的家庭，她可以去找一對讓她信得過的。」

「如果她已經把這個選項告訴過她父母呢？」

 「那我會開始懷疑她父母的信仰。但除此之外，我真的能幫上忙嗎？這個假想的女孩，她想要這個嬰兒嗎？」

 「不想，但她也不想殺了他。」

 「假想情況下，如果我遇到這種事，我會去告訴一個有能力阻止的人。那是她的身體，所以她父母無權干涉她要如何處置，除非那會造成實質的傷害。如果他們是基督徒，那我很好奇她父母怎麼會選擇墮胎。」

 「她父母不是教徒。只有她是。」

 「身體還是她的，要做什麼仍然是她的選擇。如果她不想墮胎，她就不應該這麼做。我不知道她是 _如何_ 懷孕、或是當時的情況，但是她的確有權選擇。她可以去墮胎，或是找個能領養她寶寶的人，或是她可以自己養。全都是 _她的_ 選擇。而不是她父母。」

 「那麼如果你發誓要守密，但你卻知道打破誓言可以幫助她？」

「索林，事情不是非黑即白。我知道你有你的誓言，但如果你遇到的狀況需要你打破誓言才能確保告解的神聖性，那就打破它。我不是基督徒，而且有些時候我甚至不相信上帝。但我無法否認我見過的景象。絕對有某種力量在運作，可能是上帝或是宇宙，我不知道，但如果祂給你機會去證明你可以 _做_ 些什麼來幫助他人，我會去做，就算那代表著棄絕聖經裡的每一條誓言。」

好吧，我或許不該這麼說的。

我必須解釋清楚。

「或許上帝···」我咬嘴唇，努力思考正確的用辭。「或許是時候停止死板的遵從每一條誓言，開始做你覺得正確的事。她不想要墮胎。為她奮戰，我也會跟你一起努力。」

「這麼做所需要的勇氣遠比你知道的多。」

「不會比過去其他人遇到的情況更艱難。」我提醒他，親吻他鬢角。

電話響了。「諾力！」我喊道。他走出來。「幹嘛？嗨，索林。」

「嗨。」

「接電話。」

「懶鬼。」他罵道，走進廚房。「哈囉？」

我繼續按摩索林的頭部。諾力靠近沙發。

「他在家。」他說，對我奸笑。

我瞪著他。

「是甘道夫。」他表明，把電話遞給我。

「誰是甘道夫？」

「私家偵探兼比爾博的爺爺的釣友。」

「私家偵探？」

「哈囉？」

_「比爾博，我的好小子。我找到你的跟蹤犯了。」_

「他是誰？」

索林坐起來，他皺眉盯著我。我只得在這通電話結束後對他解釋了，但我毫不期待。

 _「他是個攝影師，名字是比翁．邁區克(Mechka_ _)_ _。我還沒跟他接觸，但我不會沒做好防範措施就貿然接近他。不過如果你身邊有電腦，搜尋他。他的工作登記合法，還相當有名氣···」_

我被一個攝影師跟蹤。此時此刻我可以想出超多相關的笑話···

「謝謝你，甘道夫。 」

_「等我確認不需要警察介入以後會再打給你。」_

真的沒必要那樣···但是瞥了諾力和索林一眼後，我最好還是乾脆接受。

「沒問題，謝了。掰，甘道夫。」

_「保持連絡，比爾博。」_

我等他掛斷後將電話遞給諾力。

「我該走了。」諾力決定，從我手中拿走電話。

「為什麼？」我問。

「因為我看得出來什麼時候會開始一場家庭糾紛。」

我瞪著他遠離的背影。當門在他身後關上時，索林轉頭看我。

「我是不太清楚我的家族，但我通常不會拜託爺爺的釣友去刺探一個人。」

「是 _找出_ 一個人，」我更正。「整體情形已經獲得控制了。」

「到底是要控制什麼？」

我告訴他之前我被跟蹤過兩次，鎮定的看著血色從他臉上褪去、他的眼神越來越陰沉。

「除了那兩次以外，沒有發生任何事。他沒有寄任何信。也沒出現過裝了人體部位的盒子──」

索林跳了起來。「那不是重點！」他大吼，我嚇了一跳。「你被跟蹤了！」

「只有兩次！之後我就沒看過他了！」

「你認識他嗎？」

「不，我不認識。」

「所以他就只是突然跟著你走遍曼哈頓？」

「對──」

「你對他完全沒有印象嗎？」

「索林，我知道的全都告訴你了！」

「一定是有個合理的原因他才會針對你！跟蹤犯不是隨便找個人就覺得可以和他們發生關係！如果他試圖傷害你呢？！」

「我可以照顧我自己！我現在知道他是誰了－」

「然後？」

「他是個攝影師－」

「太好了！你根本不知道他可能不只跟蹤過你 _兩次_ ！一發現你的住處以後還會帶上他的 _相機_ ！」

我站起來。「索林，情況還沒有那麼糟！」

「那就教我！」他大吼，抓住我兩邊的肩膀用力搖晃。「告訴我有 _哪一種_ 情況下被跟蹤是一件好事！」

「我沒這樣說過！我不是雇了一個偵探嗎？我們知道他的名字、知道他的職業，而且他很顯然有個網站，所以···」

他把額頭靠上我的，粗啞的喘著氣。他的雙手顫抖。「你今天之前為什麼都不告訴我？」他低聲說。

我咬緊下唇，搓揉他的頭髮。我沒想過要告訴他，我應該這麼說的，但我卻無法說出口。「我不是故意要瞞著你的。寶貝，我很抱歉。」

索林親吻我額頭。「我也很抱歉。我不應該發脾氣。」他嘆氣。「比爾博，我愛你。我是替你感到害怕。」我抬起頭，用我的嘴唇捕捉他的。

「我也愛你。我真的掌握住情況了，索林。我也不會馬上就去找那個混帳對質，而且他還沒有試圖傷害我，這樣好了嗎？」

索林再次嘆氣。「不。這種情況根本算不上是好。但我願意相信你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mechka”是保加利亞語 “Мечка” 的發音，意思是熊  
> https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080516052415AAbncTX


	12. Chapter 12

索林穩穩舉著彩帶，讓畢佛把它們黏在天花板。公寓看來比較像是高中舞會會場，而不是諾力的求婚場合。龐伯和我嘗試在飯桌上盡量多擺幾道菜餚，正中央是龐伯做的三層蛋糕。 

「是巧克力，」我們布置桌面時他說。「裡面放草莓餡和香草糖霜。」

「染成了藍色。」我盯著蛋糕，注意到。

是個靛藍色的蛋糕，黑色細緞帶圍繞上面兩層的底部，還有水鑽點綴。最底層被黑白緞帶環繞，以及鑽石形狀的大顆水鑽。 _祝賀波佛和諾力訂婚_ 寫在擺放蛋糕的巧克力糖霜平台。

「對，嗯，為什麼不呢？這是波佛最喜歡的蛋糕，而且全部都可食用。」

「人們為食物所做的事···」

「你永遠無法相信，」龐伯附和，拍拍我的肩膀。「我認為我們沒辦法把所有東西放上來。」

「大概不行，」我同意。「我們可以把比較大的放去流理台。」

「沒問題。」

諾力走出來，拉扯自己的袖子。龐伯吹聲口哨。「帥呆了。」

那是套海軍藍西裝，和藍白條紋襯衫搭配的極為合適。他圍一條黑色皮帶，穿黑色皮鞋。他沒扣最上面的兩顆扣子。

「你有帶戒指吧？」

「在我口袋。」他說，拍拍他右大腿。他握緊、放鬆拳頭。

歐力拍拍他手臂。「你會做得很好。」

「戒指到底多少錢？」朵力說，他擺好冰櫃。

諾力吞口水。「大概兩千兩百元···」他小聲回應。

全屋靜默。

「唔，」龐伯嘀咕。「我被超越了。」所有人爆出笑聲。「千萬別告訴我老婆。」

「這下讓我想知道···」歐力說。「你的訂婚戒 _又是_ 多少錢？」

「比 _他的_ 少，」龐伯說。「少的丟臉。我們講到這裡就好了。我從來不知道我會很慶幸布瑞雅比較晚到···實在不該說這種話的，但我喜歡睡在床上，如果你們能懂我的意思。」

索林和畢佛進到廚房，對他們的成果咧嘴笑。

我給索林一杯水和一個吻。

「夠了！」朵力厲聲說，把我們拉開。「至少等容易受影響的年輕人離開 _以後_ －」

「朵力，你知道我已經不是處男了，對吧？」歐力罵道。「沒那麼年輕容易受影響了。」

唔，那方法很有效的讓朵力放過我們。我瞥向諾力。和他哥哥一樣，他像生了根似的站在原地，盯著他弟弟。

「什麼時候？！」朵力尖聲說。

「三年前。」

「你···上帝啊！朵力，他贏過我們兩個。」諾力哀叫。很高興知道他是輕鬆以待的態度。朵力像條魚的張口喘氣。

畢佛手語比了些什麼，龐伯點頭。我現在很後悔從沒學過手語。

「他說：『真令人意外』。」龐伯告知。

我們對朵力的糗態竊笑，他正試圖從歐力身上逼問出詳情，然而歐力只是完全不再對自己破處的主題多說一個字。

我看向窗外，恐慌漫入我的喉嚨。

「 **躲起來！！** 」我大叫。

電燈被關掉，我們跑去唯一能實際躲藏的地點：我房間。在那裏塞六個人真的有點擠，其中有一個人還占去 _兩個人_ 的體積，嗯，比原先設想的擠多了。

除了另一間房播放CD傳來的穩定節奏外，整個公寓悄然無聲。我的胸口發緊，我緩慢吐息、盯著門口。

前門打開，迴響著波佛的腳步聲。

「諾力？發生什麼事了？」

「我···呃···」

加油啊，諾力。

「波佛，我愛你。我知道我不是···最好的對象，而且你見過我最糟糕的狀況，有時候我不知道你為什麼還能忍受我，但是···天啊，我真的不擅長發表演說，所以我猜我就直接問了···你願意跟我結婚嗎，波？」

我憋住呼吸。朵力咬緊他的嘴唇，歐力看來戰戰兢兢的。龐伯臉色蒼白，畢佛試著讓歐力冷靜。索林的指甲摳進我肩膀。

「我願意！上帝啊，我願意！」

我打開門，我們魚貫而出為他們鼓掌，將他們拉出他們的兩人世界，來到慶祝會上。

波佛接下來只要一有機會就著迷似的不斷盯著手指上的戒指。晚餐時間中，布瑞雅到了。她很失望於錯過求婚場面，但十分欣賞波佛的戒指。

每次她把波佛的手拉去盯著嘖舌、對兩人奸笑時，諾力都會臉紅。

一個塑膠杯探到我鼻子下方，冰可樂讓我的鼻孔發癢。我對索林微笑，接過杯子。「謝謝你。」

他在我身旁坐下，一手環上我的肩膀。「你知道嗎，我似乎沒見過一對異性戀情侶有他們此刻這麼甜蜜。」

我聳肩。「我相信許多異性戀情侶有他們自己的甜蜜方式，不論是否已經訂婚。」

索林思索著，啜了一口可樂。「的確。不過他們的甜蜜讓我快蛀牙了。」

我輕輕捶打他的手臂，佯裝出惱怒的表情。「乖一點，」我說，吻上他臉頰。「你知道你其實玩得很愉快。」索林聳肩，他對著塑膠杯壞笑，我起身去倒飲料。

陪 _其他_ 客人聊天，向他們保證我確實有插手、還有我 _今晚_ 不會睡在這裡。事實上，如果我可以，我會把他們送到夏威夷一個星期。我可以自己擁有整個公寓，不必找尋更好的耳塞來擋住室友們呼喚彼此姓名的呻吟聲。

我偏好如此。

但我沒有這麼好運。

「你知道多久了？」

我對波佛咧嘴笑，拿了一罐未開封的可樂。他舉起杯子，我幫他倒入飲料。「幾個星期了，」我坦承。「大多數時間用來說服諾力他的擔心沒有必要，一邊幫他把 _這些_ ，」我朝客人、布置和食物示意。「準備好。換個角度想吧：你不用籌畫一場訂婚慶祝會。因為都已經處理好了。」

「然後讓你母親經手 _真正的_ 婚禮規劃？」

「老天啊，不是！你已經有一個廚師可以供餐了，哪會需要這麼做呢？而且還有個花店老闆和神父能公證－」

「好吧，所以婚禮 _大部分_ 會自己籌備完畢。除了神父以外。」

「沒錯，而且何必讓我母親擁有籌備別人婚禮的滿足感，這甚至不是她自己的。我確定索林不介意···」

「我也這樣想，但他其實不應該 _認識你_ ，更別說和你 _交往_ 了，比爾。」

我瞪他。「唔，好吧。那麼你就多了一件要煩惱的事了。」

「的確。我們會撐過去的。比爾博？」

「嗯？」

「謝了。」他笑著說。他的手指轉動手上的戒指，寶石在燈光下閃爍。諾力走進廚房。

「我一直都告訴你只要諾力把腦袋從屁股裡拿出來的時間夠久，他就會是負責求婚的那個人。」我提醒他，捏捏他肩膀。「我為你們感到高興。」

諾力從後方雙手環繞波佛的身軀，把頭靠上他肩膀。「別太沾沾自喜了，巴金斯。」

電話響起，我走去。「我怎麼敢呢。」我說，一邊拿起話筒。

「哈囉？」

「 _比爾博，我有天大的好消息。_ 」甘道夫在另一端回應。

比爾博嘆氣，捏捏他的鼻樑。「如果這是關於那個···他叫什麼名字？比翁···現在不是個好時機。我正在忙其他事。」

 _「那麼我不會佔用你太多時間。」_ 甘道夫保證。 _「如同我已經跟你說的，比翁是個小有名氣的攝影師。經過一次愉快的談天後－」_

「你跟他 _說話_ ？」

 _「如果你能先讓我說完，你就會知道我發現了什麼，」_ 甘道夫厲聲說。我靠著牆壁抱怨。 _「他不是有意要嚇到你和你的朋友。他其實是在尋找新的模特兒，只是不知道該如何在不嚇到你的情形下接近你。」_

「我不是隻老鼠好不好，拜託喔！就算他是好了···那個人很高大！我怎麼可能 _不_ 覺得有點受到威脅？」

_「哼。有道理。」_

該死的老頭···我揉捏鼻樑。「所以···他想要我當他的模特兒？他為什麼不直接走到我面前，遞名片給我？」

_「你親自去問他不會有什麼損失。」_

「他 _跟蹤_ 我到 _我家_ 。你不覺得詭異嗎？」

 _「我相信他對於造成你的恐慌感到抱歉。」_ 甘道夫輕笑。 _「我的確有問他這一點。他確實理解到跟蹤你回家 **不是** 他最聰明的想法，也放棄跟你碰面了。但是一旦你有機會和他喝杯茶，他其實挺健談的。」_

我閉上雙眼嘆氣。

「一切都還好嗎？」我盯著我室友們，遮住話筒。

「是甘道夫。」

諾力抬起一道眉毛。「然後？」

「他堅持我該和那傢伙見個面，」我回應。「那樣不會有點···破壞職業守則嗎···」

「他是個超級瘋老頭，」諾力提醒我。「就像你祖父一樣。他大概懶得去管到底應不應該和他接觸。」

「好吧，」我嘆氣。這的確像我祖父母會做的事。我的手移開話筒。「如果你很堅持的話，我會和他見面。」諾力用唇語對我說 _你該死的在搞什麼_ 。「但是我要拉幾個朋友一起，以防你是 _錯的_ ，他真的是個瘋子。」

_「我向你保證他不是。但你開心就好。」_

「我下次去見祖父母的時候會付你剩下的錢。」我保證。「謝了，甘道夫。」

「 _樂意之至，比爾博。好好享受你的慶祝會。幫我對你朋友們的訂婚道賀。_ 」

「你為什麼－」我被撥號音打斷。我皺眉掛上電話。

「怎麼了？」波佛說。

「那個老混蛋掛我電話。」

「還真沒禮貌。」

「而且你該死的在想什麼？」諾力問。「你該死的怎麼會答應和那個跟蹤你的混帳 _見面_ ？為什麼要 _拉我們_ 跟你去？和某些人不一樣，我寧可維護自己的保守態度。還有你別想讓波佛單獨過去！」

「我可以 _只_ 跟索林過去，但我確定神父也有類似禁止暴力的規則，」我說。「而且我不可能和那傢伙單挑。你知道德瓦林有多壯吧？他更壯。」

諾力皺眉，更用力抱緊波佛。波佛將自己脫離諾力。「親愛的，別讓我呼吸能力受阻是我的底線。」

「抱歉。」

我瞪著他們。「不要再肉麻了。」我嘀咕，前去找索林討論。

我不認為他會喜歡這項決定。

＃

 

比翁的工作室在布魯克林，是一棟只有一層樓的磚造建築，在鐵框玻璃門旁的牆上掛著彩繪木頭招牌。我們四人站在房子外。

索林、諾力和波佛等待由我第一個 _進門_ ，但我體內每一根神經纖維都在嗡嗡作響，遮蔽我的心靈，讓我的思考能力退化成連泥漿都不如。如果有機會，我可能會掉頭逃跑，而不是痛毆他鼻子。我不確定哪一種比較舒壓。大概是痛毆他吧。

索林捏捏我肩膀。

「你不是一定要進去。」他向我保證。

我看著他，很希望可以吻他。為什麼－ _為什麼_ －他要在告解時間結束後 _立刻_ 和我們碰面？我們其實可以多等幾分鐘讓他換掉西裝。

「對，我可以不進去。」我同意。「但是逃避沒有任何好處。」

話說完，我站到門口前，手指彎曲握上門把，拉開門入內。

我帶著他們經過磁磚裝潢的走廊，牆上掛著許多照片。所有照片都有不同主題和大小。少數幾張描述人的，都是為了神話現代化的主題。

一張標題是奧丁。是個身穿牛仔褲和皮衣、戴著單邊眼罩的機車騎士，腳邊趴著一隻戴著鉚釘皮革項圈的灰狼，他坐在一個酒吧裡，周圍環繞的─依我猜測─應該是機車裝束的挪威眾神。圖中的女子，我猜測應該都屬於女戰神，穿著緊身、暴露的衣物圍繞男性，肩膀後縮強調傲人的胸部。我不確定是對現代化的美感印象深刻還是惱怒於物化女性的畫面。

我看其他照片。有幾張是一個人和一隻動物，大部分都符合一個特定神話主題－挪威、希臘、羅馬、埃及、祆教。

甚至有猶太基督教。

那是基督受洗圖。不像我看過其他相同故事的畫像，這張的地點是中央公園的湖。耶穌穿著泳褲，水從他雙肩和臉上滴落，約翰在旁邊支撐他，握著他的手、另一手環繞耶穌的腰。一隻白鴿棲息在耶穌的肩上，對比於周圍振翅的鴿群是銳利的白。

我瞥向索林，想知道他有沒有看見。我不知道他作何感想。如果是我爸，我確定他會有不少想表達的意見。

除了圖中大概是象徵同性戀的畫面以外，它內容掌握得相當精確···如果我沒記錯故事的話。

「比爾博。」諾力在金屬門外喊道。

我靠近敲打金屬板，接著把手縮回口袋，腳在地上拖動。我感到口乾舌燥，靠著索林放在我背上的手。傳來門閂彈開的聲響，他收回手。我幾乎沒有時間適應缺少愛人的碰觸，門就朝內旋開，一個高大的男人低頭盯著我們。

索林本身就是個高大的人。德瓦林也是。但這個男人，我想就是比翁吧，他明顯的比索林高出一個頭。我知道他很 _高_ ，但在當時一片黑暗中，他和我與其他人相較之下確切的 _尺寸_ ···我並沒有意識到。

他穿著牛仔褲和黑t-shirt，嘴邊叼一根雪茄。

直到現在。

「我能幫什麼忙嗎？」

「比翁．邁區克？」我問。

「嗯。」

「那是古巴製的嗎？」波佛問。

我垂下頭，此時後悔帶波佛過來。 _當然_ 他第一件想知道的事情會是那根該死的雪茄從何處進口。

比翁咧嘴笑。「我沒辦法將就其他品種。」他坦承。「老傢伙說你可能會到訪，」他對我說。「但我沒想過你會···」

「帶一大隊人？」

「沒錯。」

我點頭。「嗯，你 _確實_ 跟蹤過我。」

他畏縮了一下。「不是我最聰明的行為。請進。」我們跟他進入明亮的工作室。「那麼···我想我應該從頭開始說。」他說，帶我們到一張桌子旁。我們坐下等他開始。「我有個進行中的新計畫。你可能有注意到走廊上···」

「神話和宗教學的圖象，」索林說。「大部分都是不同故事改編的現代版本。你的吉爾伽美什系列有一點···」

「讓人不適？有些人這麼說過。那個故事和其他的相較之下富含同性戀的意象。有些人其實正是因此而喜歡那個神話。沒錯，我可能有點太故意地想把吉爾伽美什和恩奇都的關係貼到他們臉上。然而那個故事比我預設的稍微溫和了一點。」

我清清嗓子。

「對，」比翁說。「唔，我的新計畫和希臘神話有關－」

「你不是已經完成一些了嗎？」諾力問。「我看到有張照片是 _阿波羅和黛芙妮_ 的故事。」

「那嚴格來說只是 _變換造型_ 。」他澄清。「我尋找的是新模特兒來塑造我還沒有創作過的希臘眾神。唔，他們是神話的 _一部份_ ，但通常不被包含在內。次級神吧，我想。埃俄洛斯(Aeolus)，」他有一瞬間只盯著我，接著看向其他人。「莫菲斯(Morpheus)，塔納托斯(Thanatos)和崔頓(Triton)是我到現在還沒有拍攝的男神。」

他再次面向我。「我非常抱歉我嚇到了你。當我看到有人符合我尋找中的特定形象時，我總是忘了不該跟著他們到處走，而是要直接遞出名片然後離開。你不是第一個遇到這種情況的人。如果你···不生氣又不介意的話，我會很樂意能把你拍成埃俄洛斯。呃，其實這個提議是給你們全部的人。」

他環視整桌，遞出名片。「我會付你們錢，拍攝時間不會超過一天。」

我抿唇，盯著名片。

撇開外表，他沒有我想像中的壞。而我從來無法拒絕有助於付房租的額外收入···

還有付給甘道夫的。

「我不知道其他三個人怎麼想，」我說。「但我不介意。不過我還是得說如果你直接遞名片給我然後等消息，事情會簡單許多。」

比翁嘆氣。「我知道···你 _也_ 不需要僱一個私家偵探。」

「你 _跟蹤_ 我到 _我家_ 。我當然會找個有類似警察背景的人來幫忙。」

「所以···如果比爾博是埃俄洛斯，」諾力交叉雙臂說。「那我們是什麼腳色？我們現在還沒有同意，但是··· _如果_ 我們同意的話。」

「你會是崔頓。你的伴侶在我看來是塔納托斯，神父像莫菲斯。」

波佛和諾力交換一個眼神。一道抬起的眉毛、翻個白眼···波佛拿出一分錢、往上拋。

「頭，」他宣布。「我們加入。」

索林嘆氣，雙臂抱胸。「我想我最好也加入。但現在 _什麼時間_ 才是問題。」

「我的時間很空。」我說。

「真幸運，行程表可以自己排，」諾力嘀咕。「我至少需要他媽的一個月前就決定好···」

「我也是。」波佛說。

我們看向比翁。他起身拿了一本記事本，翻過幾頁。「那麼八月十六號，星期六，你們都可以嗎？」

可以。

我們對他的撥冗道謝，往門口移動。

「比爾博，」比翁喊道。我瞥了他一眼，然後轉頭看其他人。

「我到外頭跟你們會合。」

「你確定嗎？」波佛問。

「確定。」波佛幾乎是拖著諾力出門。索林不肯移動，他用我無法解讀的眼神盯著比翁。就像看著一場即將來臨的風暴。我決定先不管這件事，晚點我們再討論他的煩惱。

我靠近比翁。「什麼事？」

「我真的對全部感到抱歉，」他說。他看來比我認為的更為沮喪，所以我打發掉。

「我知道你不是故意的，沒造成傷害就好，」我微笑說。「而且以前也發生過。」

「很遺憾···我不常有機會能解釋清楚。」

「我猜這就是甘道夫要我過來的原因。至於帶來一隊人，唔，這主要是預防萬一你不友善。」

「啊。我的身材···很容易讓其他人充滿防備，」他同意。「所以我沒辦法怪你。如果真要說的話，這反而幫了我。只是要等整整一個月才能完成拍攝幾乎讓人痛苦···」

「我可以早點來，」我提議。「我是自營業者，所以···」

「我知道。那個老傢伙，甘道夫給我看了你的網站。我也從圖書館借了幾本你的詩集。你非常有才華。」

我臉紅。「唔，大概是藝術家之間的欣賞···」

「如果你不介意早點過來，那能幫我很大的忙。比較不用匆匆忙忙地讓你們四個同時準備好攝影，你知道的。」

「當然，我不介意。」我將雙手塞入口袋。「我有你的名片，所以等我更確定行程以後再打給你。」

「沒問題。」比翁伸出一隻手。我解開一隻纏繞著口袋的手和他交握。「我很期待。祝你有個愉快的一天。」

「你也是。」

我走向門口，想知道索林到哪裡去了。他可能和波佛、諾力一起待在外面，所以我選擇不去煩惱。

只是索林並不在外頭。

我看向諾力，他聳肩。「他大概在幾分鐘前衝出屋子，看起來像是準備要變身成浩克。」他說。「裡面發生了什麼事？」

「沒事。」我說。「我們交談。就這樣。我大概會在十六號前就和比翁碰面攝影，還有他稱讚我的寫作。這些為什麼會惹他生氣？」

「完全不懂。但是···他並不像我們這麼了解你，」波佛說。「而且那個攝影師對你有意思。很難不注意到他有點想討好你。」

「唔，這倒是可以解釋，但拜託喔！我一生中從來沒有劈腿過。我為什麼會開始打破紀錄？」

「你不會。但索林是個活在領子下的男人，他的確有誓言需要遵守。」波佛說。我拿出手機，快速撥號給索林。

「沒錯，但那不能解釋他為什麼不相信我，只能解釋為什麼比翁會像你說的想要『討好我』。」 

撥號音響了三聲就結束。我放下手機，盯著螢幕。

「怎麼樣？」諾力問。「你掛斷了。」

我搖頭。「他 _拒接_ 。」

諾力捏捏我的肩膀，我們一起往下進到地鐵站。「他看來很生氣，比爾博。或許給他一點點時間冷靜下來，早上再打給他。好嗎？」

我把手機收回口袋，同意諾力的計畫，但是···

我到底做了什麼讓他這麼生氣？為什麼他選擇跑走，而不是和我 _談談_ 他生氣的原因？

我們同意過要交談的，所以為什麼？

我應該聽從諾力，等到早上，但我很擔心自己做了什麼讓他生氣的 _跑走_ ，不可能睡個好覺。所以晚餐後，我再打了一通。

這通電話再次被拒接。我將手機放在桌上，把膝蓋抬高托住我下巴，手臂環抱住雙腿。我的眼睛被沒流出的淚水刺痛，我顫抖的呼吸。

_我做了什麼？_

_索林，為什麼你不跟我談談？_

_我做錯了什麼？_

_為什麼你不告訴我？_

_你把我想的差勁到真的相信我會出軌？_

_你真的認為我這麼惡劣？_

_你怎麼能懷疑我有多愛你？_

我的問題沒有獲得解答。電話沒有響起，沒有通知我索林想要談談。門口也沒有響起敲門聲讓我能跑去迎接。

我只希望能了解。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛋糕：http://www.cakepicturegallery.com/d/35667-2/Chic+dark+purple+engagement+cake+in+three+tiers.PNG
> 
> 西裝：http://oh54qjteet5b0uym.zippykid.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Versace-Collection-Peaked-Lapel-Two-Button-Navy-Blue-Suit-3.jpg
> 
> 比翁想拍的希臘神：
> 
> 埃俄洛斯(比爾博)：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeolus  
> 莫菲斯(索林)：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morpheus  
> 塔納托斯(波佛)：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos  
> 崔頓(諾力)：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triton


	13. Chapter 13

我沒睡好，每隔一段時間就自動醒來，等待電話響起。拿起手機猶豫是否要打給索林···

然後將它放回床邊的桌子，合理的說服自己等到早上會比較好。

早上九點，我知道他已經醒了，所以我傳了簡訊，畢竟我不確定他會不會接電話： 

昨天怎麼了？

接著我就去沖澡，試圖保持鎮定，整理儀容讓自己可以見人，我鼓起勇氣走出房門。

 我檢查手機看索林有沒有收到訊息。他有。

  _兩點貞德雕像見？_

 我答應，雖然我寧願 _此刻_ 就和他到那裏碰面。我不知道接下來他媽的五小時該做什麼。

 我比他還早抵達河濱公園的聖女貞德像，大概再五分鐘兩點。

 大部分的人都聚焦在雕像正面，可以看到貞德的臉和她高舉的劍，所以我待在背面，避免遊客拍照時入鏡。

 索林在兩點後不久到達。

 我對他試探性的微笑。他的怒氣如此明顯的表達在臉上，看來如此··· _自然_ ，讓我不知怎地感到害怕。

 「嘿。」我打招呼，朝他走近，縮短我們的距離。

 索林沒有回應，只低頭瞪著我。他一言不發的從我身旁走過。

 我跟著他、盯著自己雙腳，希望能有任何可以說的話，而不是這陣沉默。我抬頭，一手勾上他的手臂，讓他停步。

「索林，昨天發生什麼讓你這麼生氣？」我問。

他抽開我的抓握。「你肯定有注意到他看你的眼神。」

「我沒有。諾力和波佛後來確實有指出他可能對我有好感···索林，你真的認為我是那種不忠誠的人？我沒有理由這麼做。我真的愛 _你_ 。我不懂你怎麼可以這樣懷疑我。你為什麼不能相信我？」

索林嗤之以鼻，避開我的視線。

我的喉嚨發緊，只有在我生氣的時候才會感到如此壓迫。

「我從來沒讓你有理由懷疑我，」我說。「而且我並不懷疑 _你_ ，所以我到底做了什麼讓你認為我會出軌？」

「你又有什麼理由 _不_ 選擇不忠？」他厲聲說，轉身看我。

_什麼？_

「看在上帝的份上，」他嘶聲說。「我是個 _神父_ ，比爾博。我知道這讓事情變得···比其他情況下更複雜。我們同意其中面臨的風險，但是···我不像你，你和 _他_ 在一起就可以隨你喜歡的公開感情。」

「你太可笑了！你是對的： _我們_ 同意過。 _我們一起同意_ 要開始一段感情。 _我們_ 愛上對方。你為什麼認為只因為你是神父，我就會拋棄我們擁有的一切？你為什麼認為我會放棄我們的感情？我愛你，我 _想要_ 跟你在一起，索林。相信我愛你真的很難嗎？」

索林嘆氣，不願意看我。

「還是你發現要相信我非常困難？」

他盯著地面。

我抓扯他的外套搖晃他。

「跟我說話的時候 _看著_ 我！」我大吼。

我知道不應該吸引路人的注意力，但是···我此刻不想管了。

「 _看著_ 我，然後 _說_ 他媽的實話！」

他連眼都不眨一下的低聲說：「你對其他人這麼公開的表達好感，我要怎麼相信你？」

我差點沒聽見他說的話。但我聽見了，而且我幾乎不敢相信他竟然···

他怎麼能···

_他在說什麼鬼話？！_

「如果你認為我和比翁說的話有任何他媽的 _好感_ ，那你該去看醫生。你什麼時候離開的？是在他稱讚我的寫作之後，還是我同意比約定時間更早去找他？」

索林瞬間抬起頭，表情十分兇狠。

所以他在我決定前就離開了。

我拒絕落到下風。

「索林，只是拍幾張蠢照片就沒事了！提議要早點結束又有什麼錯？」

「他 _跟蹤過_ 你！」

「他道歉了！」

「你就相信他了？！相信全部都只是一點 _意外_ ？！」

「你才是－」

我用力閉上嘴巴，嚥下 _神父_ 這個詞，就像那是竄上我喉嚨的膽汁。

「你來告訴我啊，」我低吼。「關於原諒他人你應該是專家。而不是我，你這個混蛋。 _不是我。_ 我不知道你的腦子裡為什麼出現我會在你眼前背叛你的想法，索林，但是···上帝啊，你到底從哪裡 _得到_ 這麼 _愚蠢_ 的概念？ _我愛你_ 。你怎麼 _膽敢_ 認為我會做這種舉動來傷害你！」

「你 _同意_ 跟他見面？」

「這和我的問題無關－」

「怎麼會無關？！」他咆嘯。

我左右張望，看見周圍漸漸有人群聚集。

我們一直都留在原地，在河濱公園的正中央進行一場 _他媽的_ 情侶爭執，我竟然 _現在_ 才發現？

我要的是 _談話_ 。不是爭吵。

「你知道嗎，」我說，再次看著索林。「等你真的能表現的像個成年人以後，我們再來談，找個我們 _不會_ 引來觀眾的地方。」我對人群揮揮手。

有些人羞怯的離開。

我繞過索林，決定回家。

他抓住我的手臂。

「 _我不准你這樣就走－_ 」

「索林，放手。」我強硬要求，試圖掙脫他。

他抓的更緊。

我沒受拘束的另一手握拳。「放開我。」

「如果我放開了，你等一下要去哪裡？」他惡毒的罵道。「去找 _比翁_ 嗎？」

我一拳揍上他下巴。

索林放開我，他跌跌撞撞的後退，一邊搓揉臉頰。

我大步離開，雙手塞進口袋。

「比爾博！」

我加快腳步，專注讓自己趕在眼淚落下之前保留一絲尊嚴的回家。

一到家，置身在房間的安全感中，我背抵著房門滑落到地面，雙手遮住臉，試著接住即將留下的淚水。

 

＃

 

我快速翻過2014年7月號的紐約客雜誌，看少數幾篇有趣的文章，一邊豎起耳朵，等待讓我停止的通知。

索林還是沒打給我。

我也沒打給他。

離河濱公園的爭吵已經兩天了。看來我們兩人都認為自己沒有錯。我知道我沒做錯任何事。我無法想像索林怎麼會認為我劈腿！太可笑了！

他沒有懷疑我的理由。至少沒有任何正當理由。

我知道被劈腿的感覺。懷疑自己被背叛的感覺已經很痛了，但真的 _知道_ 你愛的人不忠貞？

為什麼我－或是任何人－會想讓其他人經歷這種事？

我有我的缺點，但我 _從不_ 劈腿。

反而 _我_ 才被人劈腿過。我承認那只是所有愛人中的唯一 _一個_ ，但不代表當我發現他的不忠時就不會 _痛_ 。

我也曾被如此指責過，那到頭來是段困難的只能逃離、無法繼續的感情。

但我確實愛我的另一半，不論前任或現任，我的感情強烈到完全無法想像要如何同時和另一個人在一起。

所以我不能了解為什麼索林，一個在我之前連 _一段_ 感情都沒有的人，竟然會沒有安全感到認為我會背叛他。我只希望他能先跟我 _談談_ ，而不是當我的一切行為 _都_ 十分忠實，卻毫無理由的指責我不忠。

我嘆氣翻過一頁，開始新的故事。

如果我和索林的感情關係都像 _這樣_ ···

如果每次我和他不認識的人或他認識的單身人士交談，他都是這種沒安全感的幼稚態度，那麼－我必須滿懷遺憾的說－他就不配擁有我的忠誠或我的愛。

我拒絕再和一個無法像我信任他般信任我的男人交往。

「那篇文章有趣嗎？」

我的視線離開頁面，看見比翁對我咧嘴笑。

我摺起那頁，將雜誌放入包包。

「不是我個人會撰寫的內容，但還不壞。我原本要打電話的，但是···有其他事情突然···決定給我一拳。」

「工作嗎？」

「不是···私生活。」我嘆氣。「我男友和我吵架了。他覺得我可能出軌。我們交往時間根本還沒久到讓他 _揣測_ 這種事，所以···」我回過神。「很抱歉；我不是有意對你抱怨我的私事。」

比翁輕笑。「我不介意。我是個很好的聽眾，所以如果你想聊聊，下一站有間不錯的咖啡廳－還是那只會讓你和男友吵得更兇？」

「不管我要在哪裡喝咖啡或是和誰喝咖啡都跟他無關。尤其是現在，我不是真的能···」

我的肩膀塌落。

「只是···我們吵架後的這幾天非常難熬。所以我接受，如果你真的不介意我對你抱怨他。我原本早就找朋友發洩了，但是諾力和波佛從他們訂婚以後都像是活在金星過情人節一樣。」

比翁大笑。車子逐漸停止，我們下車。「他們在一起多久了？」

「十年。」我說，對他驚訝的表情微笑。「對，我知道。該是時候了。他們是大學情侶，所以你會以為同性婚姻一合法他們就會立刻結婚，但是···諾力一直不是想結婚的那種人，直到最近。」

「嗯，如果已經十年了，那麼···」

「就像我說的：他媽的該是時候－ _耶穌啊_ 在下雨了！」

我戴上帽子。我上車時還只是毛毛雨，現在完全是傾盆而下。

天氣呼應了我的心情吧，我想，跟著比翁進去一間典雅的咖啡廳。

鋪有苔綠色地毯的黑色地磚，麂皮棕的褐色沙發和躺椅圍繞木質、沾有咖啡漬的桌子。兩個咖啡師在櫃台後方，步調悠閒的製作飲料。

「你有偏好嗎？」

「如果你的意思是我有沒有偏好的咖啡，那麼我沒有。」我回答，拉下帽子。「不過如果可以，我會喜歡甜一點的口味。我猜你比我更了解這間店，所以儘管給我驚喜吧。」

「挑個位子。」他說，在半空的店裡揮手。

後方有張空桌被一株相當大的蕨類植物遮蔽，我坐下，盯著桌子卻又視而不見，只是用來支撐手肘、托住頭，一邊輕敲桌面。

_我究竟在做什麼？_

我不知道為何我決定和比翁聊起索林。似乎···不太對，但我想必無法在近期內和索林談話，而我只是···

「來了，」比翁說，遞飲料給我。「香草拿鐵。」

我微笑接過杯子。

「所以說，你的男朋友最近很混帳。」他總結。

「的確可以這麼說，」我嘆氣，用杯子的熱氣溫暖雙手。「我們之前也吵過一次－說實話，是因為你。他發現你跟蹤我回家時很不高興。我承認那是我的錯。我直接雇了甘道夫，沒有告訴他。但這次···他指控我 _劈腿_ ！」

「只吵過一次？」

「我們才交往三個星期左右。」我表明。

「啊。那他怎麼會認為你劈腿？」

「他的工作不允許我們公開交往，」我說。「所以我們一直保持低調。低到只有個位數的人真的 _知道_ 我和誰交往。」

「是跟你一起到我工作室的那個神父嗎？」

我嘴巴大張的抬眼。

「你怎麼－」

「唔，那些『低調保密』、『不能讓任何人知道我們在一起』有點透漏出來了。不過如果他沒有一直瞪著我，我也想不到你男友會是天主教教會的神父。一開始我以為他只是那個···呃···帽子男保護欲旺盛的哥哥，這樣一切都能合理解釋。我認為他的確有理由擔心。你們的感情一定不輕鬆。」

我搖頭。「完全不。即使他是新教的牧師，對我們還是會很艱難。」

「現在已經有教會對同性戀的態度軟化了。」

「我目前還找不到。」

「在奧本尼有個很好的：第一教堂（First Church）···我想是這個名字。」

我的雙眼像是要彈出眼眶一樣。

「我有次到北區攝影時有去過那裏。牧師在我工作時邀請我，他看來是個好人，所以···你聽說過？」

我吞口水。「我···我 _爸_ 就是那個牧師。或著我猜他 _之前是_ 。他反同性戀，所以我 _很懷疑_ 他會願意轉變成接納同性戀的教會。」

「或許他想法不同了。」

我嗤之以鼻。「我上次見到他時他還是一樣。相信我。我爸 _不會_ 接納同性戀。」

「你會很驚訝有多少原本反同性戀的教堂改變他們看法，原因很多，可能他們認識的人是同性戀或者他們本身就是同性戀···你覺得會不會只是因為太氣你爸，所以聽見的 _全都是_ 恐同的蠢話？」

我沉思著啜了一口拿鐵。

「我再打個電話問問，但是···」我嘆氣盯著窗外，看著雨滴淋濕街道。「我不知道。和我爸對話非常困難···我是不介意閒聊，但 _為什麼_ 會···」

噢。

_索林。_

_索林是天主教神父。_

_天主教和新教的差異。（有一些）_

_接納同性戀的新教教堂。爸的教堂。（應該吧）_

_爸。_

對。

媽的。

「沒事，」我嘆氣。「我知道為什麼會離題了。」

比翁大笑。

我微笑，再喝了一口咖啡。

「但是我說認真的，如果你的男人三個星期後就沒辦法信任你，那很可能你們並不適合。當然了，一直瞪著我不是很好的第一印象。」

「不。不是。但原因不是你太友善，而是因為···」

「因為我跟蹤你回家。」

「對。但之後沒錯，那是第二個原因。我只是···我不懂他 _為什麼_ 會認為我在和你調情。」

我再喝了一口。

「你沒有。但我是。」比翁坦承。

我嗆到，差點把咖啡噴在他身上。我抓來紙巾遮住嘴巴和臉頰。

「唔，我很欣賞低調行事，但那有點太低調了。」我說。我的聲音粗啞，而且止不住咳嗽。

「不要死在我面前···」

「我沒事。」

我希望我沒事。

「嗯，不論 _你_ 有沒有和我調情···我猜對索林而言都很明顯，但我沒注意到－其他我接觸過的男性通常都太急躁或是溝通技巧太差。」

「唔，顯然我不擅長調情，我調情的對象根本沒注意到我在調情。」比翁嘆氣。「你看來不是那種會背叛伴侶的人，我也不是那種會橫刀奪愛的人，所以···」

「是啊，我的迷糊顯然把事情搞得一團糟。」

更糟糕的是，我揍他當下感覺到的怒氣是真的。那 _是_ 真的。

的確，我希望他有和我 _談談_ 而不是指控我。

但如果我們的立場對調，我認為索林劈腿、或是 _看到_ 其他人跟他調情，他卻沒意識到，我猜我也會氣到無法理性思考。

「我，呃，可以理解在這些爛事以後，如果你決定不要讓我拍攝－」

「你開玩笑嗎？還有誰適合埃俄洛斯？我找不到其他人，而且我說我找遍了全布魯克林和曼哈頓是真的！」比翁聳肩。「少了你這麼好看的人，我只能想別的方法充數了。」

「謝謝你的理解，」我鬆了一口氣的說。「還有聽我發牢騷。」

「至少，我希望我們還能當朋友。」

我點頭。「我很樂意。關於···攝影的事。可以挑下周或兩周內的時間嗎？」

「可以，如果和好了就把你男人也帶來。所以他才能確保我沒有要把你偷走。」

「我不覺得那會有效，但我會讓他知道有這項提議。或許他也早點來拍。諾力和波沒空，但是···」

「很好。沒問題。」

我們起身，回到外頭一片慘況的紐約。

我遮住頭跟他握手、謝謝他的咖啡，接著走向地鐵站搭車回家。

我不知道該如何對索林提起這件事。我們有太多需要談的，而談話時提到比翁可能－或是一定－會讓他又發脾氣。

我準備上車時手機響了。

是索林。

我盯著螢幕，猶豫要不要接聽。

但我的心臟跳動的像隻奔跑的兔子，我的雙眼被沒落下的淚水刺痛，喉嚨發緊。很難吞口水。我的手指按上接聽。

「哈囉？」

沒有回應，只有撥號音。

他掛我電話。

那個雜種他媽的掛我電話！

 _搞什麼鬼？！_ 我想著，放下手機。 _所有幼稚、無禮、最狗屎的爛行為，你他媽的混帳···_

我靠上抓握著的鐵桿，用手指搓揉雙眼。

_去你的，索林。_

＃

 

一到家我就癱在床上，內心交戰著是否要回電給索林，只為了對他掛我電話的舉動大吼一頓。

手機響了，通知我有簡訊。

索林寄的。

有一瞬間我猶豫要不要看。如果他敢傳簡訊跟我分手，管他是不是神父，我都要殺了那個混帳。我差點就要刪掉簡訊了，但決定反正看了也沒損失。可能會讓我更生氣，但也有渺茫的希望那不會是我擔心的內容。

_我非常抱歉掛你電話。主教突然出現要討論他發現我做了什麼。他現在很不高興。根本不知道他是怎麼發現的。我們可以談談嗎？我很想你。_

我嘆氣回覆：

_我也很想你。來我家吃披薩？_

我等不到一分鐘就得到回覆：

_好。半小時候見。_

訂披薩花了十分鐘，剩下的時間我試著打起精神。

我很擔心索林。他和他老闆發生什麼事了？他會失去受戒的身分，或是失去其他讓他能當神父的資格？

除此之外，我感到害怕。 _嚇壞了_ 。如果···

我選擇舒適的穿著，喝些水試著潤潤乾啞的喉嚨，預期的敲門聲響起時差點摔掉杯子。我顫抖的握上門把，為索林開門。

他進屋，幫我關上門。

「索林，我－」

他捧住我的臉頰、吻上我。

「我很抱歉，」他低語。「我很抱歉，比爾博。」

「我也是。我也很抱歉···我沒有意識到···我很抱歉。我愛你，索林。」

「我也愛你。你簡直把我逼瘋了···願上帝拯救我，比爾博，但是我愛你。」

我背靠著牆，雙手纏入他髮中。

我有可能不要再這麼敏感嗎？很多時候我都確定我永遠沒辦法再哭泣，因為我的淚水已經流乾。

索林的雙手從我的下巴來到雙肩，在我的唇上和臉頰上烙下許多個吻，抹開我的淚水，不停低聲說 _我愛你_ 。

或許我們可以找到挽回的方法。


	14. Chapter 14

「我從來沒有對任何事情反應這麼大。」他一邊咬披薩一邊坦承。我們坐在客廳的地上，披薩盒放在我們中間，啤酒罐在咖啡桌上。「我只是···我會發脾氣，但 _從來_ 不像那樣。我可以 _表現_ 這麼不理性真的嚇到我了。」

 「所以你以前從來沒有嫉妒過？」我問。

「嗯，我 _以為_ 我有過，但顯然沒有。」

「嫉妒的種類很多。嫉妒你弟弟的聖誕禮物和你對於比翁的嫉妒是不一樣的。不過你現在知道那很蠢了，對吧？」

「我 _現在_ 知道了。」

「很好。我 _不會_ 出軌，索林。我不會說我已經不生你的氣了。我他媽的快氣炸了···」我搖頭嘆氣。「該死的，索林，如果你連一丁點都不能 _信任_ 我，我們之間就 _不可能_ 繼續下去。我非常 _抱歉_ 沒意識到比翁在跟我調情。你看到的當下心情一定不輕鬆。但我和那傢伙完全只是 _說話，_ 你根本沒有任何證據， _怎麼_ 可以 _在他媽的大街上_ 直接指控我不忠貞？！」

索林身體緊繃、低垂著頭。我再次嘆氣，放下披薩，把他拉進懷裡，他的頭靠上我的肩膀。「我很抱歉。」

「我 _知道_ 你感到抱歉。」我說，搓揉他的頭髮。「我知道你是，寶貝。」

我只希望那些能夠減輕我感受到的背叛。此時此刻，我不知道我是否能原諒他的行為。我知道最終我會的。我沒辦法永遠生氣，我也從來沒辦法持續生太久的氣。

他顫抖的呼吸，我感覺到袖子被沾濕。

「你知道我愛你，對吧？」我低語。「我非常愛你，索林。所以為什麼相信我這麼困難？你可以告訴我嗎？」

他嘆氣，握住我的另一隻手。「我不知道···我只是···我想我害怕失去你、害怕跟你在一起。我一直···我不知道為什麼上帝把你帶來我的生命中，但是從認識你之後，我改變了許多，所有變化都讓我非常恐慌。我從來沒有如此深切的在乎一個人，也從沒有慾望···那讓我 _害怕_ ，比爾博。你讓我 _害怕_ 。我不該對你有慾望，但我卻不能停止想你。我像是被撕裂成兩半，必須在我的信仰和你之間做出選擇－」

「等一下，」我說。「你 _不_ 需要選擇。你 _永遠_ 不需要選擇。你的信仰屬於你，而我也是。我的信仰或許不如你的虔誠，索林，但我 _永遠_ 不會逼你選擇。我知道你對上帝的愛比對我的愛更堅定。我知道，而且我接受。我曾經也是個基督徒。我知道基督的追隨者們背負的期望。所以 _永遠_ 不要認為你必須做出選擇。

「索林，這是你的第一段感情，所以你會恐慌是很正常的。當你戀愛的時候，感到害怕並沒有錯。對某個人有慾望完全沒有錯，那股 _慾望_ 是自然的。許多基督徒－還有些非基督徒－認為慾望是需要遠離的。但不是。沒有慾望，就沒有熱情，就沒有愛。的確，慾望也有許多負面的影響，不過換個方式想：如果上帝不喜愛他的人民，他還會做出犧牲嗎？他還會決定拯救我們於罪惡之中嗎？對人有慾求，想要待在他們身邊，早上在他們身旁醒來，和他們共度時光，和他們做愛···全都 _沒有_ 錯。

「然而，還是 _沒有合理藉口_ 能讓你懷疑我。你不知道那 _真正的_ 感覺是什麼。你感覺到的痛只是非常淺薄的。你不 _知道_ 被愛人出軌的真正感受，如果你 _當時_ 就認為你心碎了，那你最好 _祈禱_ 你永遠不會真的經歷那種心情。我永遠不會背叛你，索林。在你之前，我從來沒有背叛任何人。我也沒有意圖要開始。而我不允許你毫無根據的就指控我不忠貞。這樣你清楚了嗎？」

「清楚了。」

我親他額頭。「很好。」

他揚起頭，對上我的雙唇。在短暫的震驚後，我將我的唇壓上他的。我舔舐他的嘴唇，他的抽氣讓我脊柱一陣顫慄，接著我用舌頭挑開他的牙關、捲上他的舌，讓他加入與我的戰鬥。

我一手從他的頭滑到他手臂，最後停留在他的大腿，特定的思緒掠過腦海：

一：索林在這裡。

二：諾力和波佛令人感激地不在。

三：我大概應該先把披薩收走，再把索林變成一灘軟泥。

我輕柔的分開，收拾幾乎沒動過的披薩。「給我幾分鐘。我們需要移動到我房裡。」他等我把食物放進冰箱，跟我進到房間。

我毫無意圖讓他佔上風。所以門一關上的瞬間，我立刻把他壓在牆上，啃嚙他的嘴唇、鬆開他的皮帶、拉下他褲子的拉鍊。我拉出他的襯衫，解開扣子，將它推落肩頭。

「你相信我嗎？」我粗啞地問。

他點頭，瞳孔擴大。

「很好。」我吻他，把他拉離門口，將他推倒在床上，接著爬到他雙腿間。「我會讓你舒服的尖叫。」我的鼠蹊部摩擦他的。「我會讓你獲得 _從未_ 有過的快感，」我承諾，手指勾上他的褲子和內褲，一併扯下。他手肘撐起身體看著我。「你只需要好好享受。」

索林呻吟，咬住下唇。我將他再度推回床上，愛撫他的肋骨、他的胸膛、雙肩和二頭肌。「選一個安全字，」我低吼，啃咬他的喉嚨。「你知道那是什麼，對吧？」他的喉結跳動，他點頭。

「阿索格，」他說。我揚起一道眉毛。「小時候家裡養的狗。」

「好。如果接下來強烈或粗暴到你不舒服，就說『阿索格』。」

我爬離他。

「你會抗拒被綁起來嗎？」我問。

他搖搖頭。

「陰莖環？」

他再次搖頭，儘管他眼中透露出猶疑。我提醒他不接受是很合理的，但他十分堅決，所以我拿出鑲黑毛皮的手銬、將他的雙手銬在床頭杆。我拿出一個皮製、可調式陰莖環。

我在他臉前揮動。「這會讓你無法高潮，直到我允許。它會緊貼在你的睪丸上。還可以接受嗎？」

「可以。」

我把它放在他胸膛上，讓他能熟悉它的感覺和外觀。我跪在他雙腿間、雙手從下方勾住膝蓋、分開他的雙腿，接著吻上他的洞口。他大聲吸氣，肌肉繃緊。

「比爾博－」

「安靜。」

「但是－」

「不管你要說什麼，我以前都聽過了。」為了證明我的論點，我舔舐皺褶的皮膚，品味他更加緊縮的肌肉。「只要享受就好了，寶貝。放鬆。」

我再次親吻他的臀部，留下一條條唾液的痕跡，小心將舌頭探進處子的洞口。他在我周圍縮緊。我收回舌頭。

「 _放鬆_ ，索林。」

我等待他的肌肉鬆開後再度下潛。他的肌肉在顫抖，但他終於開始放輕鬆了。從他的喉嚨溢出一聲呻吟，我的舌頭探入。我看得出他正費力地克制自己不要緊蹦，我用舌頭幹他，從他喉嚨中擠出悅耳的聲音。

我離開他的臀部，親吻他的會陰、囊袋和完全挺立的性器下方。我取回皮環，將它綁在性器的根部。「可以嗎？」

「可以。」他喘息說。

我舔上他性器的頂端，舌頭壓住裂口，吞噬他。索林呻吟，臀部彈起。我把他的臀部壓回床上。

「試著不要動，寶貝。」我說，用手搓揉他的囊袋。

我下床脫光衣服，拿來保險套和潤滑劑。我把包裝留在桌上，手指覆滿潤滑劑，在指間溫暖液體。

我盯著索林，他的雙手被固定在頭上，嘴唇因啃咬而紅潤，胸膛劇烈起伏，雙腿在膝蓋處彎起···性器被皮革綑綁，靠在他的下腹部、硬挺發紅。

我一手往下探進他的腿間，一根手指靠上他的洞口。他縮緊。我咬緊嘴唇，另一手撫摸他的大腿內側，直到他再次放鬆。

「你做的非常棒，寶貝。」我說。索林的頭轉向右側，咬唇發出嗚咽聲。我手指插入又退出，讓他弓起背。「非常 _棒_ 。」

「比爾博··· _噢_ ···」

我咧嘴笑，放入第二根手指。他再次緊繃。

「沒問題的。」我說，捏捏他的大腿。「還是你要停下來？」

「 _不要_ ！」

我等待他放鬆，緩慢的拓張他，留一隻耳朵細聽他雙唇有沒有吐出 _阿索格_ ，一邊伸進他，尋找正確的角度···

索林尖叫，他弓起背、捲起腳趾，掙扎想脫離手銬。

「 _媽的！噢···噢，天－比爾···噢！什··· **那個** ···_」

「那個，」我說。「是你的前列腺。」我把手指壓在內壁摩擦著。「你喜歡嗎？」他呻吟表達肯定。「 _那個_ 就是我進到你體內時的目標。」我的手指用力壓上去，獲得另一聲尖叫。

我抽出手，用牙齒撕開保險套包裝，把橡膠套上我潤濕、備受冷落的性器，接著塗抹潤滑劑，那股觸感讓我一陣顫抖。我將肉柱對準索林的洞口，緩緩沒入。

 _好棒。上帝啊， **好棒** ！_他仍然很緊，而且 _媽的_ 感覺非常 _好_ 。

我的手指壓進索林的臀瓣。他的雙腿環上我的腰。我等了幾分鐘後開始動起來。索林緊扯著手銬，我親吻他的胸膛，用牙齒和舌頭挑逗他的乳首。我吻上他的唇，移開皮環，套弄著讓他得到解放。

他高潮伴隨一聲哽住的尖叫，精液灑落在我們的胸口。他癱軟下來，力量從他身上流失。

「看著我。」我命令道。索林聽從，我舔去指尖上他的精液，讓他嘶聲喘氣。我吻他。「你的味道真 _好_ 。」他閉上雙眼呻吟，我也越過顛峰，額頭靠在他的胸板，指甲掐入他的皮膚。

我抽離，雙臂和雙腿打顫。我只想要塌在床上。全然的意志力讓我能一拐一拐的走到浴室退下保險套，把我們清乾淨。

擦掉索林腹部的精液後，我解開手銬。他呻吟。

「好點了嗎？」我氣息不穩的問，頭枕在他的胸口，盡我所能地緊靠著他。索林沒有回答，但我不會責怪他昏睡過去···

＃

 

隔天接近中午我才醒來，仍然把索林的胸膛當作枕頭。我抬眼看見他仍在沉睡。我撐起一邊手肘微笑，我的力氣恢復了。我的胸腔似乎是用氣球做的：輕盈，充飽了氣。我發現自己喜歡見到他仍在熟睡、作為我早上醒來第一眼見到的事物。

我親吻他額頭，決定做一份稍嫌太遲的早餐，我溜下床，穿上休閒褲和t-shirt。最後我把頭髮往後綁，以免遮到視線。頭髮在我睡醒時通常十分凌亂，我此時寧可不要試圖梳理它。

或者我們就吃剩下的披薩？

我認定他會比較喜歡一頓熱騰騰的非微波餐，做了歐姆蛋配青椒、碎培根和橄欖。我正在放上條狀乳酪時，一雙手臂環上我的腰，索林的臉壓在我的頸窩。「睡得好嗎？」

「很好。我有點痠痛。」

「那是正常的。」我向他保證。「但是只要你走動的時候不會太痛就沒必要擔心。」他親吻我的脖子。「早餐快好了，你可以找個位子坐。」他的雙臂收緊，所以我將煎鍋移到冷爐架上，把我剛才用的熱爐子關掉。「怎麼了？」

「我很抱歉。」

「我們已經解決那件事了···」

「但你還在生氣。」

真的。我確實是。我希望他的真誠能化解我的怒火，但並沒有。直到他提醒我我是在生氣。我幾乎都忘了我是、以及當初生氣的原因。

「你會比較想要我說原諒你，即便我不確定自己是真心的？」我問，轉身面對他。「索林，我愛你，我完全不介意你是個神父。那永遠不會讓我介意。 _我愛你_ 。那不表示我就不會生你的氣。我不是因為你嫉妒而生氣。當有人和你的伴侶調情時，嫉妒是很合理的。 _不_ 合理的是你認為我會···」我嘆氣。「不合理的是你認為可以在人來人往的公眾場合吵架。所以沒錯，我還在生氣。我需要時間冷卻，但是，」我微笑。「我原本可以拒絕跟你做愛，而不是把你銬在我床上。所以考慮所有細節後，我已經大概原諒你一半了。現在，我可以完成我們的食物嗎？」

索林點頭，鬆開他的抓握。我親吻他、派他去桌子旁，我重新加熱歐姆蛋。「你知道嗎，」我說。「如果你對於我單獨和比翁見面很不安心，你也可以來。或許能同時結束你的拍攝。」

索林哼聲。「那樣···嗯···當然。」

我把歐姆蛋分到兩個盤子，拿了叉子坐在桌旁，將一盤放在索林面前。「所以···你昨天提到你老闆因為你接納同性戀罵你一頓？」

索林哀號。「對。不是我表現最好的談話。我沒有對他出櫃，但是我們確實有···用幾個選擇錯誤的字眼互相攻擊。」

我皺皺鼻子。「我為你感到遺憾，寶貝。」

「唔，我依然是受戒身分，但···」他嘆氣。「真的很想知道人們腦中怎麼會認為聖經對於同性戀表示過 _任何_ 負面看法。太多章節和段落被錯誤解讀和錯譯，甚至 _斷章取義_ 的使它符合自己的論點！聖經 _兩千年前_ 的內容 _不能_ 直接套用到 _現在_ ！猶大書的其中一節甚至陳述那些『隨從逆性的情慾』會受到如所多瑪的懲罰，但人的肉體並不是 _悖逆的_ ！那段指的是想和 _天使_ 性交。還有在哥林多前書的原文，被 _翻譯員_ 自以為是代表『同性戀』，其實指的是廟妓－」

他捏揉鼻樑，肩膀無力的塌落。「抱歉。我不是故意要喋喋不休。」

「請盡量喋喋不休，」我笑著說。「很有娛樂性。只要你發火的對象不是我就好，那真的非常嚇人。」

索林哼一聲，搖搖頭。「 _難怪_ 我姪子們 _喜歡_ 你。你簡直跟他們一樣壞！」

「我做了什麼嗎？難道覺得你很好玩犯法了？」我問。

「不，但是···為什麼每個人都覺得看我生氣很好玩？」他問。

我聳肩。「就是好玩。」索林翻翻白眼，把歐姆蛋切塊。

腦海此刻浮現了比翁提到關於我爸在奧伯尼的教堂。我該去嗎？到奧伯尼的交通時間要五個小時，而且···

或許那件事晚點再處理比較好。先打給爸問問。再和索林討論···之類的···

我不知道。

此時再度回想起這個念頭，它不斷徘徊在我腦中，讓我好奇先前我是如何將它晾在一旁。

「你突然安靜下來了，」索林說。「有什麼事嗎？」

我看著他，緊咬住唇。「只是···考慮我是不是該回教堂。我爸的。」

「我以為你爸是恐同的人。」

「對啊，我以前也這麼認為。」

「你覺得他現在不是了？」

「我不知道。」

「如果他是，世界上還有 _別的_ 教堂可以去。只是不會是 _我的_ 。」他滿懷怒氣的附加。

「如果你不喜歡，為什麼要留在那裏？」

「我已經在那裏待了好幾年。我就是在聖派屈克長大的。另外，我 _確實_ 喜歡那裏。然而不是 _所有_ 到訪的人我都喜歡，完全是不同的兩回事。那裏沒人介意我是同性戀。大多數人根本不知道，而那些知道的人也不介意。有的大概會認為我選擇成為神父是個好決定，因為如此一來我就 _必須_ 戒除追求愛人。」

我嗤之以鼻。「很抱歉玷汙了你。」

「反正他們對於異性戀神父有相同的期許。誰有權說我是第一個打破禁慾誓言的人？不是所有人都和我一樣年輕就受到感召，即使是···」他微笑。「我希望我聽起來不像是想讓你打消回教堂的念頭，比爾博。你 _想要_ 回來讓我很高興，即便只你只是要證實聽到的謠言。」

「我還不打算做任何決定！」 

「嗯，這絕對不能輕易做決定。特別是你過去曾被教會傷害過，」索林說。「你認為有多少人離開教堂、或再也不給教堂任何機會的原因是他們曾經被應該屬於基督一部分的人們傷的很深？」

我的手指敲打桌面。「考慮到我是其中一個，我也曾屬於一部分···非常多。大概遠比我們知道的多。但是你仍會稱呼那些驅趕他人的人是基督的一部分？」

「不會。否則你認為我為什麼說『應該』？」索林吃下最後一口歐姆蛋後起身。「我必須在其他人打來催促我前回去。」

「他們知道你和主教爭吵嗎？」

「知道。不是第一次了。我選擇離開讓自己冷靜。他們很通情達理，只要我下午能回去領導告解就沒事。謝謝你的早餐。」他輕啄我的嘴唇，拿起外套。「我晚點打給你。」

「沒問題。」

門喀的一聲關上，我往後靠、推動著最後幾口歐姆蛋，思考著今天該做什麼。

讓比翁知道索林同意跟我一起過去，所以我們能訂個時間見面是清單的第一項。

寫作？我有一些詩需要多加修改，還有一篇文章需要潤飾才能貼到部落格上。

打給爸？問他教堂的事？那裏發生了什麼？沒人說我 _非得_ 回去才能確認比翁告訴我的消息。

我想得越多，我就越認為應該至少打給爸，雖然我相當不情願。我讓思緒持續發酵，一邊洗澡打起精神，接著洗衣服。我的手顫抖握著電話。我做好心理準備面對每次都會發生的長篇大論後打給他。

「 _哈囉？_ 」

「爸？我是比爾博。」

一聲輕笑。「 _唔，我猜也是這樣。畢竟我只有一個孩子。_ 」好開始。「 _所以說，什麼原因驅使你第一次主動打來？_ 」

「你的教堂。呃，贖世教堂(Church of the Redeemer)。我聽說那裏，呃，變的開明和正面。你是轉任到其他教堂之類的嗎？」

「 _沒有。_ 」他說。「 _我還是在贖世教堂。_ 」

「我以為你是恐同派的。」

「 _我過去是，_ 」他坦承。「 _有個同性戀兒子通常會讓人改變觀點，比爾博。我已經很長時間不是恐同的人了。你只是_ 希望 _我還是。上帝才知道為什麼。_ 」

我嘆氣，將頭靠在兩腿間。「我猜我只是累積了過多怒氣，比我以為的還多。」我說。

「 _哼。那你明天來參加教會活動如何？親自看看？_ 」

「爸，我住在曼哈頓。 _那麼早_ 不會有交通工具可以搭。而且我沒有車。」

「 _你可以今天過來住一晚。我可以清出一間牧師公館的客房。我們在隆巴杜_ _(Lombardo’s)_ _吃晚餐，明天教會結束後你再回曼哈頓。_ 」

我搖搖頭。他為什麼這麼堅持我 _今天_ 去？經濟可能有點吃緊···

但信用卡不就是用在這時候嗎？

「唔，反正我在家裡不是真的有非做不可的事。」大多數的我可以在字面上意義的 _任何地方_ 進行。「 _太好了。_ 」爸說。「 _我大概六點或七點跟你碰面？_ 」

「最晚八點。如果會拖更晚我再打給你。到時候見了，爸。」

我們交換了道別然後掛斷。我有點被談話過程的··· _友善_ 嚇到。如果那能算是一段談話。

我打包隔一夜的行李，包含筆電和校訂稿。

我傳簡訊給索林，告訴他我要前往奧伯尼，改到幾天後才和他見面，一邊前往賓夕法尼亞車站搭乘「帝國鐵路(Empire Service)」的235次列車。

#

 

爸在停車場和教堂之間的花園裡。碎石路被各式各樣由他栽種的花朵圍繞，一些樹和灌木的葉子穿過鐵柵欄提供遮蔽。一尊耶穌像雙手往外伸、手掌朝上，盯著其他的看，試圖把禁慾主義和仁慈結合在一起。一張椅腳被苔癬覆蓋石長椅，偏離了小路獨自放置。

爸戴著一頂稻草帽，穿一件長袖上衣。他雙手戴著緊貼的布織園藝手套，一手拿著修枝剪。

「爸？」

他抬頭看，放下修枝剪、脫去手套。「五點就到了？我還以為你至少要再一小時呢。」

「快六點了。」我說。「火車行駛的比我預想的還快。」

「啊。」他說，脫下帽子。「唔，不知道你想不想先放行李，我順便沖個澡，晚餐時我們再聊。」

「沒問題。」我說。我雙手顫抖，頭腦有點昏沉。不管我緊不緊張，今晚都注定是尷尬的一晚。

「嗯，我原本要給你住客房的，但我後來想到，呃，你以前的房間還沒有動過。」 

「爸，我已經很久沒住在這裡了，」我提醒他。「你即使把它改裝成私人保齡球館我都不介意。」

他大笑。「我可不確定教會的預算會許可 _那項_ 支出。保齡球也至少要一個人以上才比較好玩。」他幫我開門。「唔，讓我去準備一下···」

「當然。」我說。「我做我的工作，所以你準備好後敲個門就可以了。」爸點點頭，走出房間。我沉重的吐氣，把袋子放在床上。我預期床上會揚起灰塵，桌上則是積一層汙垢。

完全沒有上述的情形。窗戶敞開，吹進輕柔的微風。床單，在我手中的觸感是清洗過的。緊鄰牆壁的書桌閃亮棕色。我 _認為_ 地毯被吸塵器清理過。衣櫃，我打開時，裡面和我當初離家時一樣是空的，我的舊書架現在收在裡面。我掃視書架。視線停留在一本字跡褪去的褐色書。

我拿起來快速翻閱。視線捕捉到一個段落，被螢光筆標註又畫了底線。

「 _因我自己知道我為你們所定的計劃，是使你們得平安，而不是遭受災禍的計劃；要賜給你們美好的前程和盼望。這是耶和華的宣告。_ 」

我書寫在邊緣的字跡有點難讀，但我成功辨識：

_不管發生了什麼，不管未來會發生什麼，我可以依靠神指引我度過生命中的美好或艱困。祂過去從未拋棄祂的子民。祂現在也不會拋棄他們。_

我顫抖的呼吸。天啊，我曾經全心全意相信這些東西。在我出櫃以後，情況就···一切都分崩離析，而且···

我闔上我的舊聖經。

「你知道嗎，有人說一本缺頁崩散的聖經是屬於一個完整的人，」爸站在門口說。他換上了黑色休閒長褲、前扣型襯衫和軟呢外套。

「那是很久以前的事了，」我說。「我已經不是小時候的我。」

「沒有人的成長能緊抓住青春的自我，比爾博。我們的成長本來就伴隨著變化，我們過去的模樣將成為回憶。最重要的問題是我們有沒有變成更好的人。」

我起身，將我的聖經留在書桌。「我不知道我有沒有變得更好。大概沒有···大學···我二十來歲的時光···回想起來，過去幾年非常黑暗，我現在看到了變化，但我當時完全沒有自覺。」

爸哼了一聲。「唔，至少我們可以在隆巴杜友善的談一談。」

我鼻子哼氣。「當然。只是···別急著評斷我，先等我說完我離家後所有的可怕行徑 _以後_ 。」

我不是有意要說的這麼酸苦。我嘆氣，別開臉不看我爸，我一手擺放在聖經磨損的皮革封面上。

「噢，比爾博。」

爸的雙臂環繞我。我僵硬，感覺眼球快要彈出我的腦袋、身體不受控制的繃緊。我出櫃之後他甚至沒握過我的手···我國中後就沒有再擁抱我。

「我很抱歉，兒子。我從來不是想要讓你覺得你因為無法改變的事物遭受批評。比爾博，你做的 _任何事_ 都不會減少我對你的愛。」

他放開我，拍拍我的手臂。

「我們走吧。」

「嗯。」我低聲說，跟著走去他的車。


	15. Chapter 15

我們挑後方比較隱蔽的桌位，先叫了紅酒一邊翻菜單。（我只是在裝模作樣：我打定主意只要點義大利麵加肉醬。）

「那麼，」爸開始說，我費好大一番心力才沒有瑟縮。因為我們距離上一段···沒有互相攻擊的談話已經隔很久了。或者一切其實是我的問題？「我沒想到你會發現···」

「你把教會轉型成同性戀友善。」

「非常不容易，」他坦承。「經歷了非常多的自我省思、研究，還有天知道多少時間的禱告。教堂理事討論過，我們也為此禱告，當我們揭露了越來越多聖經的 _真意_ 後，我們決定全力做到底。」他微笑。「當然，我們 _的確_ 失去了成員，但我想那是可預見的。」

我點頭。「我也會這麼想。你們世代大多數人是在極度恐同的年代中成長。又有這麼多···」我吞嚥，盯著菜單卻又視而不見。

「最近加入了幾個年輕人，」他說。「這一直是件好事：教會必須能夠接觸到年輕的世代。他們將來為世界帶來的影響···是 _我的世代_ 沒有成功的。」

我挑起一邊眉毛。「七零年代沒有 _那麼_ 差。」

爸嗤了一聲。「或許不算是···真的很糟，不過比爾博，關於改變的情形我無法告訴你太多。本質上還是過去的那間教堂···」

我糾正他：「不，不一樣。藉由推動··· _一項細微的變化_ ，你們···你們大概就觸及了那些難以觸及的少數族群，不知道有多久都被批評他們的感情是錯誤的、變態的或噁心的。我甚至 _不知道_ 有教堂是同志友善的立場，直到···直到兩天前，而且最令人吃驚的，我發現那是 _你的教堂_ ，而且你仍然是那間教堂的 _牧師_ ···你為什麼不跟我說？」

「說了你就會過來？你會相信我說的話嗎？老實說，我不怪你不相信，」他嘆氣。「我不怪你對我生氣，比爾博。是我在你受苦的時候推開了你，我認為我做任何事都無法彌補。我為此懺悔很久，但我怎麼可能放下過去對你造成的傷害？」

我搖搖頭。「我想你已經有個好開始了。我從來不敢奢求你會···」我吞口水。「我從來不認為你會接受我的本性。」

侍者送上酒，將酒瓶留在桌上，問我們是否還需要一點時間。我們不用，他記下我們的餐點後離開。

我靠在桌上，將臉埋進手掌。「你不會想知道我做過什麼，」我說。「我當時很生氣、心懷怨懟···我當時正在淪陷，然而我自己甚至沒有察覺。」

「什麼改變了？」爸問道。

我咬緊嘴唇。我的生命是從何時開始轉變的？好問題，尤其是連我都不知道···

我張開嘴要如此回答，但我說的卻是：「德瓦林死了。」

爸的表情變得哀傷。「噢，比爾博，我很遺憾。我完全不知道。什麼時候的事？」

我根本不知道我怎麼會說出口，或是我如何知道那是事實。只是···那 _就是_ 我生命的轉捩點。

「將近一年前，」我開始。「他在阿富汗，被爆炸波及。他的追悼會是去年十一月初。在那之後···」我搖搖頭。「我像是從一個我沒意識到的洞穴中被抓緊扯出來。我並沒有···我不打算重返教堂之類的···只不過···幾個月後，我認識了一個人，他···我們才交往幾個星期而已···我甚至不知道他怎麼做到的－不，他和我以前交往的人都不一樣。順道一提，德瓦林也是。他是類似的型，但他不是···我過去會找的對象。我現任男友也不是。」

爸舉起一手，臉上帶著微笑。「我稍微晚了點才發現。我在 _紐約時報_ 找到一篇德瓦林的撰文。他是個勇敢的男人，我敢打賭這是他深受思念的特質。我知道你過去很愛他，比爾博。還有他也愛著你，否則你們不可能交往這麼久。」

我點頭。我的確愛德瓦林。

「這個新的傢伙，聽起來是好人。」

我差點要哼笑一聲。「你絕對猜想不到。」我無法對他說出他和爸屬於同一種職業。主要是因為新教和舊教的巨大差異。

餐點送來了，我們對侍者道謝，一邊開動一邊閒聊。

爸的教會正在尋找一個新的青年牧師，因為現任的即將調去佛羅里達。（祝他好運囉。佛羅里達和紐約是截然不同的氣候。 ）

我透露波佛和諾力要結婚了。

接著提到媽。我們都有一段時間沒見到她了。爸是因為距離，我是因為，唔，最好不要說理由。我覺得很愧疚，因為媽總是全力支持我，我想我對於她在茶會上演的鬧劇已經氣得夠久了。

離婚程序完成了。

我有生以來第一次看到爸···

真的沒有任何詞語能形容。雖然我知道我爸和其他人一樣是人類，親眼見到仍然很嚇人。

我他媽的有多眼瞎？即使他們的婚姻失敗，爸仍然愛她。他不會想要離婚。他從來沒有這種念頭。

大概因為是媽提出他才同意的···

「···都靈先生，我想我們達成協議了。」

我認出這個名字時差點回頭。我的心跳加快，喉嚨緊縮。

「太好了！」

那 _不是_ 索林。聲音的音調有點高，而且不太平穩。

爸正忙著吃，所以一邊吃，我回頭看那兩名男子。一個是年輕人，年齡跟我相近。身材高瘦，眼神中的閃爍讓我擔憂。他有一整頭黑捲髮，穿黑西裝、紅襯衫和銀色領帶。

另一個男人至少七十幾歲。他的眼睛是和索林一模一樣的藍。他嘴唇上方驕傲的留著鬍髭－但下巴沒有。

於是我只能猜測這個男子是索林的祖父。

「我們伊魯伯銀行很期待與你合作，史茅革先生。」

「我也是，都靈先生。」史茅革回應。我為何會如此排斥他···我想不出原因。

「我離席一下，」我說，起身走到廁所開始洗手。（另一個選項是在裡面來回踱步，我不認為那是我應該留下的形象。）

我該告訴索林嗎？如果我的感覺只是空穴來風？如果－

一雙手環上腰際讓我嚇了一跳。史茅革低頭對我壞笑。

「好久不見。」

「你是什麼意思？」

他的壞笑變調。「你真是無情－」

「聽好，我不認識你，」我罵道。「而且我完全不想聽你的任何提議。所以他媽的快點放手。」

他反而把我拉近他。「我承認，一晚的激情無法開始一段感情。尤其是你當時又喝得很醉，所以我想我不該驚訝你會不記得我。我從來沒有忘記你－」

我雙手捏緊拳頭。是 _他_ ？

「我喝 _醉_ 是因為我男友剛被殺死，」我厲聲說。「當下我絕對不可能有任何方式表達同意。如果我是清醒的我也不可能這麼做。另外，即使你不是個變態，我現在還是不會出於自願的跟你來往。我已經有交往對象了，懂嗎？」

史茅革哼聲，放開我。「有趣，」他以喉音沙啞地說，我背脊不舒服的發涼。「好吧，我錯失了我的機會。被警方盯哨和起訴強暴讓我相當···困擾，但如果我的善意是真的不被接受···」

「 _不接受_ 。」我低吼，氣得磨牙。

他舉起雙手。「好啦。我知道了。但這個，」他給我一張名片。「如果你厭倦了你的 _對象_ ，或是跟他們分手了，或諸如此類的，你隨時可以打給我。」

我接下後他離開。門一關上，我把名片撕碎，索林沒接電話時我留了訊息給他。我在顫抖。我無法分辨是出於恐懼還是憤怒。或許兩者都有。

我 _永遠不想_ 再見到史茅革。

＃

 

我雙手顫抖的擺弄扣子、試著穿衣服。我好像生病了，神經搗亂我的知覺、我的胃反覆翻攪，像是表演翻跟斗一樣。

我深呼吸，拿起西裝外套，到樓下跟爸會面。他盯著。「服裝很得體。」他忍笑說。

「什麼？」我問。我知道我很久沒上教堂了，但是···我的衣著哪裡出錯了嗎？我認為不是。

「沒什麼，只是『星期日穿上最好的衣服』已經被大家認為是有點···過時了。你這個年齡層的人幾乎不會再為上教堂盛裝打扮，大多喜歡穿牛仔褲、t-shirt和帽T。」

「太好了，」我嘟噥。「現在我又穿得太過頭。」

「沒關係，」爸向我保證，我們一起走出牧師會館。「那項傳統沒有 _完全_ 被捨棄。」

「我還是覺得穿的太過頭。」我嘀咕。爸拍拍我肩膀，招呼前方的女子，她的棕髮夾雜灰髮、藍眼睛、圓臉蛋···我不知為何認得她，但無法完全認出。她對我皺眉，接著開朗的笑容照亮她臉龐。

「比爾博！我的老天，你變得好帥氣！」

「呃···布朗洛克(Brownlock)太太？」

她點頭，將我拉入一個擁抱。「歡迎回家。」

我不確定該回應什麼，所以我只說句「謝謝你」。她給我一本小冊子，上面列了儀式的順序，我走進內殿。

我首先見到放了幾樣樂器的講道壇。演奏家正在入坐。後方有一面彩虹旗和十字架，旁邊是美國國旗。四條走道將教堂的長椅分成四列。我正要在靠近門的後方座位坐下時，一個男人靠近我。

「比爾博？」

我看著他，一邊思考我認不認識這個人。完全想不到。「抱歉···我···」

「安迪．洛柏(Roper)－詹吉，」他說。「我們以前一起上主日學直到···唔，你懂的。」

安迪？安迪···安－

「我的天啊！」我臉紅，伸手遮住雙眼。怎麼會有人不記得最好的朋友（或以前最好的朋友）？「顯然我比我自認的更迷糊，」我藉此作為道歉。「我很抱歉，安迪。」

他揮手打發掉。「已經隔很多年了。我大概跟以前長得完全不一樣。你倒是沒有變。除了年紀比較大以外，你的外表沒有變化很多。」

我輕笑。「我不確定要不要當成讚美···但是為了省去言語攻擊和傷疤，我就假設是好了。」

「那 _是_ 。快過來，」他說。「有些老面孔還留在這裡。」

「我不希望造成－」

「如果你是被邀請的就 _不是_ 打擾，」安迪嚴厲地說，將我拉往一條幾乎被佔滿的走道，許多家庭帶來的小孩子太年幼不能離開團體。

「這裡比你記得的還小，」他說。「不是所有人都喜歡將近四年前的改變，但是米羅(Milo)還在，還有吉莉(Gilly)···我妻子瑪蒂(Mattie)···」

演奏家開始演奏一段樂曲，我一邊重新認識以前的國中和高中同學。他們認出我的眼神中有一絲恐懼。我現在看出來了。安迪的眼裡也有，雖然他非常熱情。

我過去唸書的同伴、曾經摒棄我的，現在懼怕我。他們都很清楚一切了，我好奇是什麼真正讓他們恐懼？是我，還是我對於他們過去所做所為的批判？

音樂刺耳的從講道台傳來，所有談話都終止，視線集中到牆壁、歌詞在潔白牆面上十分明亮。我抬頭看到投影機高掛在天花板。聲音在牆內迴盪：

 _世界之光_ _祢照亮黑暗世代_

_開我雙眼　讓我能見_

_主的榮美吸引我心敬拜_

_我願一生跟隨祢_

 

我沒有唱，只是讀著歌詞。我雙手顫抖，緊緊抓住前方的椅背。即便歌曲來到我聽過的，我也無法讓自己跟著唱。我喉嚨如此抽緊是一部分原因，另外是我的舌頭變得粗大笨重··． 

我的視線避開牆壁，盯著雙手發白的指節。

_你不屬於這裡。尤其是你做的所有混帳事之後。不管你的性向－即使你無法控制 **那點** ，你也不必去嗑藥和喝到掛。還有你那些 **性行為** 。你以為你到這裡來是在做什麼？沒有人會原諒你－_

我嘆氣。 _你不是我。對啦，我是做過一些屎爛事，而且我確實後悔。但你還是他媽的沒有任何權力貶低我。_

_我當然是 **你** 。怎樣？你認為真的有惡魔？你不是摒棄了和信仰相關的所有－_

一隻手按上我的肩膀。安迪看著我。「沒事吧？」他問。

我搖頭。他捏捏我的肩膀，開始禱告。

為了我。

我從沒感覺過如此深沉的 _平靜_ ···如此深沉的 _放鬆_ 在那個當下洗刷我全身。我腦海中質疑自己今天來到這裡的聲音只是···我甚至無法準確解釋，他們就只是 _停止了_ ，有個聲音在我心中縈繞： _我在你身旁···我從未離開···_

我除了流淚、任由眼淚沾濕雙手以外沒辦法做任何事。音樂停止，我們坐著，教會公告被大聲朗誦，一句禱告後人們可以解散，和一個星期沒見面的人打招呼。

安迪和我留在原地，我讓他繼續禱告，情緒猛烈到我無法做其他事。他的妻子回來了，給我裝水的保麗龍杯。我道謝，雙手顫抖的握著。她再次回座，一手放在懷孕的腹部。

這個地方···完全變了。上次我過來－我非常不願回想－我被蔑視，他們為了我無力改變的原因宛如對待痲瘋病人般地對我。

就是在對待痲瘋病人。

有很長時間我無法感受我過去曾相信的那種愛，是那些過去來這裡的人們造成的。

音樂再次響起。「你還好嗎？」安迪問。

「不太好，」我坦承。「只是···」我嘆氣。「我沒辦法拋下覺得自己過來是錯誤作法的恐懼感，儘管爸很堅持。我只是···我聽說這裡變得開放共融···我只是···」

「想親自過來看看？」

「對。」

安迪嘆氣。「我很抱歉，比爾博。我們過去讓你失望了。你曾經是我們的兄弟，我們卻···唔，你懂的。我們充滿偏見、盲目，只因為用扭曲的角度解讀聖經就對你做出非常可怕的事。即使我們還沒準備好理解，我們仍然應該接納你就是你。我應該要這麼做的。」

我喝了一口水，希望能舒緩胃部。「那幾乎是十五年前了。」

「是多久以前的不重要，」安迪說。「我們的餘生都會心懷愧疚。」

音樂逐漸轉弱，爸來到燈光下。

他調整眼鏡，盯著他放在講台上的筆記，把麥克風夾在皮帶上。

「有時候，」他開始。「表達愛是很困難的。舉個例子，」他對人群微笑。「一個男人決定對他妻子表達體貼。他用吸塵器清理地毯、洗碗盤、洗衣服。他盛裝打扮，手中拿了一盒糖果和一束玫瑰。他的妻子回家時大聲說：『我不敢相信！小約翰尼生病、洗碗機壞了，而且你爸媽還要來吃晚餐！最誇張的是你竟然喝醉了？！』」

內殿裡響起一陣輕笑。我發現自己哼笑，盯著雙手。

「可憐的傢伙。」

更多輕笑聲。他的幽默感完全沒變。是件好事···算是吧···

我仍然想羞愧的搖頭哀號。甚至不想承認我認識他。

真是美好的時光。

「愛是變化多端的，而愛到底是什麼呢？是行動還是情感？對某些人來說，愛只是浪漫的舉動，藉由可以購買的物質、例如糖果和花朵來展現。我們用物質化的手段來表達愛。『我愛你』可以代表許多含意，從『我真的喜歡你』到『我喜歡你為我的付出』，再來到『我想將我的一生獻給你』。」

「約翰一書的第四章第八節說：『沒有愛心的，就不認識神，因為神就是愛。』」

他抬頭，視線離開筆記。「約翰一書第四章第七節提醒我們愛是從神而來。神是如何對我們表達他的愛？愛應該有什麼形象？不會是花朵或巧克力這類的物質，而是藉由犧牲。

「神的愛是真實之愛：自我犧牲、激進、並且極為嚇人···」

 

＃

 

我在儀式結束後溜到樓下，需要一點時間獨處、舒緩自己的情緒和釐清我心中的這場 _交戰_ 。 

我呻吟，拱著背雙手撐頭的顫抖。

「比爾博？」我抬頭。爸對我皺眉。「發生什麼事了？」

我搖搖頭。「我不知道。我只是···完全不是···那出乎我的意料。」

爸在我身旁坐下。「沒錯，有非常多變化，我認為我們更懂得將神的旨意傳達到世界上。在這裡沒有人會評斷你的本性。」

「或許你改變了，知道同性戀不是一項罪，但那不代表我就不是罪人。我是。但···」

「我也是。樓上所有人都是罪人。只有一個人是沒有罪的，而他就是我們如今在這裡、能夠敬拜的原因。比爾博，心情難受是很合理的。會覺得難以招架也很合理。即使我們之中最好的人都遇過這種情況。沒有人會因此評斷你。這裡所有人都經歷過你現在的感受。」

我搖頭。

「你 _不可能_ 做出無法被一筆勾銷的行為，」爸說。「有非常多的故事都不斷提醒我們這點。其中最淺白、最值得一提的是浪子的故事。」

我嘆氣，揉捏我的鼻梁。「爸，那只是一個故事而已。」

「你才是我們家的文學天才。那真的只是個故事嗎？」我看著他。

「不，」我說。「它隱含了道德課題，主旨是原諒、接受和和解。」我緊捏鼻樑。「還有希望。」我想了一會補充。

「沒錯。你做過什麼或你的生活方式對我來說都不重要。你在改變著，而你過去發生的一切都使你成為一個堅強的男人，我會很驕傲的說那是我的兒子。」他捏捏我的肩膀。「上樓吧。有長條三明治和果汁。胃裡多點食物或許會有幫助。」

「或是害我嘔吐。」

爸哼了一聲。「那就離廁所近一點。」我翻翻白眼。不好笑。

「我不確定自己已經準備好回到那個氣氛。我可能永遠都無法做好準備。」

「沒關係。只要你到鎮上了隨時都歡迎你過來。」

「但是很遠，次數很少。」我提醒他。「曼哈頓離奧伯尼非常遠。」

「這項提議還是有效，」他起身。我加入他，跟他上樓。我的電話響起了，我接聽。

「哈囉？」

「 _你很幸運今天不是我領彌撒！_ 」索林低吼。「 _我擔心的快發瘋了－你 **確定** 那個男的是史茅革？_」

「我確定。而且我很抱歉，」我倒了一杯果汁，在我混入人群時盡量不顯得尷尬。「我不是故意要讓你這麼緊張。」

「 _我知道，_ 」索林嘆氣。「 _只是···我 **知道** 史茅革。如果他盯上我的家族···比爾博，那個男人是條惡龍。實質意義的。他貪得無厭，幾乎無法阻擋、堅不可摧。_」

「這樣完全不能讓人放心。」

「 _我會試著和我祖父談談，說服他終止合約或是說服爸做點事情阻止，但我不認為我能做多少。你什麼時候要回家？_ 」

「噢···」對喔。我必須回家。「或許再一個小時，」我看著時鐘說。「取決於我什麼時候搭上火車。我最快再一小時就會搭車回家了。」

「 _我沒有打擾到儀式吧？彌撒大概十五分鐘前結束，我才剛躲進我的辦公室···_ 」

「索林，沒事。我正在吃餅乾。」

我咬了一口，發現爸在人群中跟安迪與瑪蒂說話。

「 _是好吃的餅乾嗎？_ 」

「是。我很樂意詳細描述 _如何_ 好吃，但這樣一來我押韻和譬喻的時候就會用到不該在教堂大廳正中央出現的詞藻，除非我想嚇壞所有人。」

索林大笑。「 _不。還是不要。_ 」我聽見他嘆氣。「 _小心點。回到曼哈頓的時候打給我。_ 」

「沒問題，我會的。我愛你。」

「 _我也愛你。_ 」

「掰囉，寶貝。」索林回應了道別，通話結束。我把手機放回口袋，吃完那塊滋味被過分誇大的餅乾。

並非我讓索林信以為真的高潮般口感，但它確實是塊成功的餅乾。軟黏又帶有融化巧克力塊的刺鼻香氣。

我 _做過_ 比這些更好的，但它們還可入口。

「你剛才在跟誰說話？」安迪問，稍微離開人群。「你男友？」

我點頭。「他沒辦法過來。有工作。」

「真可惜。我代我們所有人發言希望能認識他。」

「我會試看看能不能說服他找個時間過來。」我認為不可能。索林不會為了教堂活動來到奧伯尼，他在自己的教區也需要隨時準備好主持儀式。

我搭上火車時打給索林。我只是要告訴他我還活著，畢竟我的男人在我提到那名史茅革男子後就有點偏執症發作。我好奇他們是在哪裡認識的···

在賓夕法尼亞站下車時，索林帶著一束雛菊迎接我。我大笑吻上他。「這是做什麼？」

他聳肩。「我很想你。」

「所以你就買了雛菊給我？」我問，一手鈎上他的手臂、握住他的手，花束捧在肘彎。

「花店的玫瑰沒了。」他說。

「花店 _絕對不會_ 沒有玫瑰，」我說。「玫瑰太受歡迎了。」

「唔，那一家 _真的_ 沒有玫瑰了，」他反駁，一手梳過頭髮，眉頭緊皺。

我大笑。「謝謝你送的花。你其實不用來接我。」

「但是我想。」他說，低下頭吻上我的唇。有一部分的我想提醒他我們需要謹慎一點，以防索林即使穿著長袖棉T和牛仔褲都被認出來，但沒人指責我們、甚至沒人注意到。（好吧，有兩個年輕女孩看著我們咯咯笑，但那不算數。）他四處張望。

「菲力！奇力！」

男孩們從他們等待的長椅處朝我們跑來。

「嗨！比爾博！」奇力說，直接貼在我身上。「噁心的動作結束了嗎？」

「噁心的動作？」我問。 _他在說什麼啊？_

「他的意思是你們兩個耍肉麻。」菲力解釋。

索林鼻子哼了一聲。「對。『噁心的動作』現在結束了。」

「但是可以再開始，」我咧笑著補充。男孩們的臉皺成一團。

「你們不准做任何噁心的動作！」奇力說。「我們是很容易被影響的小孩子！成年人不准在我們附近有任何噁心的動作！」

唔，那倒是真的。但我不認為接吻也包含在內。索林故意和我接吻來捉弄他們，獲得男孩們的大聲抗議。


	16. Chapter 16

星期四時我和索林在比翁的工作室見面。我忽略他緊皺的眉頭，將手指和他的交纏，親吻他指節。

「準備好了嗎？」

他嘆氣。「我想這就是我最好的狀態了。」我捏捏索林的手，一起走進工作室。

「比爾博，索林，」比翁招呼，和我們握手。「謝謝你們撥空過來。」

「小事一樁。」我說，雙手塞回口袋。

索林只點了點頭，眼神陰沉猛烈的盯著比翁，接著我們被帶去坐上化妝椅。

我的頭髮用髮膠往後固定。一套衣服遞來，卡其色褲子、棕色皮靴、白t-shirt和一件鑲著皮毛的棕色皮大衣。換好衣服後，我被帶往攝影棚。

「我以為是要拍希臘眾神現代版，」我說。「不是飛行員。」

「唔，」比翁說。「埃俄洛斯是風神。」

「啊。這下有點道理了，」我說···然後皺眉。「我早該想到的。是 _奧德賽_ 裡的那個埃俄洛斯？」

「對啊。」

我搖搖頭。

「怎麼了？」

「我早該想到的。我讀過夠多次他媽的 _奧德賽_ 了···」

「晚點再自責吧，」比翁建議。「現在，我希望你展露出自信。」

我在胸前交叉雙臂，露出自信的奸笑。

「奸笑太高傲，交叉雙臂太封閉。」他說。「不要奸笑，自然的笑就好，手放在口袋。眼睛直視相機。」

看著相機幫助我的眼睛擋掉閃光燈，但我還是一直看到暗點，大概過了···幾個小時？我不知道。

我能再度清楚視物後，我去找索林。當我終於找到他時，我下巴差點掉了下來。

「為什麼你可以有帥氣的服裝？！」我大叫，希望自己是裝出深感冒犯的語氣。

索林朝我瞥了一眼。他穿著灰色西裝，考量到拍攝題材，那 _看起來_ 像是星塵。外套只扣了最上方的釦子。底下是奶油白的襯衫。他的雙腳穿著紅棕色靴子。

「還沒結束呢！」一個女孩說，遞給他的看起來像另一件外套。

那其實是沒拉鍊的皮草背心，領子正要往下折時，比翁對脖子做了剪刀的手勢。「把背心領子拉起來。」他說，於是索林照做。

當索林要拍攝的場景－包含有個完全亮綠色的，比翁說這是讓他接下來要編輯成團體照（類似走廊上的那些挪威眾神）時比較容易挑選不同的背景－準備好後，我在一旁看，聚焦在索林身上。不能真的怪我。我也無法責怪身後的兩個女士流口水。

索林很 _帥_ 。我知道，那是普世真理，但親愛的 _上帝_ ，這個男人是給全人類的贈禮， _然而_ 他卻被困在神職之中－我 _知道_ 這是他小時候做的決定，但···

不公平。非常不公平。

我決定用他現在專屬於我的事實來安慰自己，陶醉於他堅毅直視相機的畫面，睡夢之神。該死的，我想知道···比翁找到邱比特了嗎，或許···還是不要好了。希臘神邱比特的形象和索林的外貌大相逕庭。

阿瑞斯？

黑帝斯？

沒錯。兩個都很適合索林。

拍攝終於結束，我們去換回的日常穿著。我用手肘推擠索林。「你應該找時間重現那套服裝。」

「 _不要_ 。」

「為什麼？」我問。「你穿起來很好看。」

「我覺得 _很可笑_ 。有什麼理由會需要我在 _西裝_ 外穿 _背心_ ？！」

「沒人說流行是有道理的，」我說，手鉤上他的臂彎。「不過如果你真的不適應，背心可以捨棄。沒背心也很好看。這樣好嗎？」

索林嘆氣。「我想是吧。」我親吻他鬍子上緣的臉頰。

「謝謝你，親愛的。」

他的臉紅就讓一切都值得了。「餓了嗎？」

「非常餓！」

「很好，我有事情需要跟你討論。最好在討論時能順便來點食物。」

「噢－喔。好事還是壞事？」

「現在還不能確定，但我已經考慮一段時間了。是從我們吵架後開始的，老實說。」

「聽起來像一件 _壞_ 事。」我說。我感到擔心和有點害怕。我們和好了，不是嗎？他在煩惱什麼？

索林牽起我的手，溫柔的捏了一下。「我不是要跟你分手，如果你是在擔心這個。」

「我才沒有擔心－」

「我愛你，但你的表情就像打開的書一樣。和那完全沒有關係。相信我。」

「所以何不現在就告訴我？從你說的內容我們再決定要去吃飯，或是我直接把你丟在這裡。」

「相信我，我認為不管我有沒有告訴你，你都會想吃晚餐。你可以先放輕鬆嗎？拜託？」

「你告訴我以後我就會－」

當比翁接近時，我截斷我的爭辯。「謝了，兩位。」

「沒問題。」我回應。「謝謝你讓我們拍。」

索林在我身旁繃緊。我不懂他為什麼依然如此不信任比翁。我捏捏他的手，拇指輕輕搓揉他的皮膚。我們留下地址讓他能把我們賺的錢寄來。

「祝你們有個愉快的夜晚。」比翁在我們離開時說。我回應他的道別，索林對比翁點個頭，一如以往的冷淡。我推推他。「下次試著友善點。」

索林翻翻白眼，一手環繞我的肩膀。「我不喜歡他。」

「我知道，但那不能替你的行為開脫，神父。」

索林嘆氣。「我想是不行。」

「現在你可以告訴我了嗎？」

索林再次嘆氣。「好吧。我正在考慮我是不是應該脫離神職。」

我停步，從他身旁退開。「什麼？」我問。「索林，你真的完全 _確定_ 你想這麼做？你當神父已經 _多久_ 了？而且你從還是個小孩子的時候就想要加入神職了！」

「我 _知道_ ，」他說。「我知道。只是···」我們離開人們行經的路上，站的離建築物近一點。「我愛你，比爾博，我不想要放棄我的工作－」

「那就 _不要_ 。」

「就像你說的，我 _不需要_ 做選擇。但是隱藏我們的感情對我們雙方都很 _困難_ 。對我大概更難，畢竟我才是需要擔心被發現那個，然而當我和你在一起的時候，我根本不 _在乎_ 。我沒有你的謹慎。」

「索林，我也不謹慎。但這不表示你應該辭職！你熱愛你的工作－」

「我依然如此。」

「那為什麼－」

「我在考慮轉移到新教的組織。」

我眨眼。「噢。」

「就這樣？」

「嗯，這是··· _非常_ 大的轉變，」我說。「新教教會和天主教教會的運作方式不一樣。依你選擇的組織而異，你確定你能夠接受這樣的轉變嗎？」

「我只需要找出一個適合我又是開放共融的教派。聽我說，比爾博，我 _沒辦法_ 兩者兼得。每次我見到你和對你有企圖的人相處，我就會嫉妒。我想不出 _為什麼_ 。我不喜歡其他人看你的眼神，我 _痛恨_ 他們能夠毫無顧忌的從我身旁奪走你，甚至不知道你是 _我的_ 。我沒辦法再經歷一次。我 _厭惡_ 我在河濱公園的舉動，我 _痛恨_ 自己那天傷害了你，而我根本不是對 _你_ 生氣。我愛你，我想要全世界都知道。如果我還戴著領子我就辦不到。」

我把額頭靠在他的胸膛，嘆了一口氣。「你 _完完全全確定_ 你想這麼做嗎，索林？」

「對。」

「我可以跟我爸談談，如果你同意。或許他能幫上忙。」我真的如此希望。

「謝謝你，比爾博。謝謝你。」

我張口要回應時他的電話響了。他從口袋掏出來。「菲力。」他說。

「接聽吧。」我告訴他。我們走向車站，他一邊皺眉對菲力說話。

「我會盡快回去，好嗎？等我到家了我們再好好談一談。我很抱歉，小子。我不覺得我能做什麼，但我們會想個方法的。」

「發生什麼事了？」他掛斷時我問道。「菲力還好嗎？」

「我家被國稅局調查。菲力很害怕如果情況不對，他和奇力會被帶走，丟去寄養機構。」

「他們根本不能這麼做。國稅局不處理那種事。社福機構，沒錯，但國稅局不是吧？」

「但如果他們認為菲力和奇力跟我祖父一起生活是不安全的，他們可以聯絡社福機構介入。」他咬牙切齒的說。「下流的雜種。」

「什麼？」

「 _史茅革_ 。這整件事都散發出他的惡臭。」

「為什麼？他想從你們家族獲得什麼？」我問。索林一手梳過他的頭髮，我們往下走到地鐵站。

「這不是我想在大庭廣眾下討論的事情，希望你能體諒。」

「那麼吃晚餐的時候告訴我。或是吃完回家以後。但我想要知道。」索林咬著嘴唇。他在緊張，我不確定自己喜歡見到他緊張的模樣。

「家裡。晚餐以後。」

「沒問題。」我們踏進車廂。「晚餐以後。」

＃

 

 _跩克(Drake)_ _．史茅革是我大學一年級的室友_ ，索林開始說。

 _你可以猜想的到，他的興趣是賺錢，所以他主修經濟。然而，他身上有某些方面_ 不太對勁。 _有某方面我就是無法忽略_ 。 _他讓我感到恐懼，要做到_ 這點 _是非常困難的。我很少害怕，但是···嗯，你可以猜猜原因。_

_有天，當他出門的時候，我在他桌上發現了某個東西。從我們家族銀行拿來的小冊子。他有我祖父的傳記和一些···老實說，讓人相當不舒服的註解，例如「過去有貪婪紀錄」、「家族遺傳阿茲海默症」等等。_

_我向他攤牌。_

_「與你無關。」_

_「與我_ 有 _關！」我大吼。「你盯上的是我的家族！」_

 _「跟你有什麼關係？」史茅革嘶聲說。「你想要成為神父！_ 等到 _伊魯伯屬於我以後，你最好記住那不是你的決定，是他的。」他指著照片中我的祖父。「所以，總而言之，索林，你或許是個王子，但你已經放棄了你的地位。你阻止不了我。」_

_我扯著他的領子，把他摔到牆上。_

_「只要我做得到，我就會阻止你。你會希望你_ 從來沒有 _想要搶奪我的家族，你這個貪心的雜種。把你的爪子遠離伊魯伯。」_

_「否則？」_

_「我會讓全世界知道你的真面目。」_

_史茅革大笑。_

_在那之後，他換房間，我們再也沒有見到對方。_

_然而我始終盯著他。_

_不少企業和史茅革合作過後都遭到國稅局稽查。他會在數個月後藉由收購公司來「拯救」他們，把原本的所有人變得一貧如洗。_

_許多人因為他的欺詐而損失慘重。_

_我或許不同意我家族經營事業的手段，但他們仍然是我的家族···_

他手指敲打玻璃杯，接著拿起來喝光他的可樂。

「你有對他們說出他的事嗎？警告他們？」

索林點頭。「我有。但照這樣看來，我的祖父如果不是罔顧我說的內容，就肯定是年紀大腦袋不靈光了。他還沒有阿茲海默症，我也不知道他到底會不會發作。我希望不要···但這有點離題。史茅革出擊了。我想他認為我已經離得夠遠，不能再對他造成威脅。」

「你以前有嗎？」

「我不知道。或許吧。我想不出其他原因解釋他為何這麼多年來都不對伊魯伯下手。我不知道要如何阻止他，比爾博。此刻我毫無頭緒。」

「或許可以揭發他？」

「我很樂意這麼做。但是我不知道從何開始。我有的一切都只是推論。我知道的一切就只有他是條惡龍。我可以讓我的家族知道他們應該要聽我的話，拿出我找到的線索，證明···我真的不知道，比爾博···」

我握住他的手。

「索林，告訴他們你知道的一切。推論也好，他們可能會聽你的。男孩們愛你，而且 _他們_ 知道事情不對勁。我想即便他們以前不聽，他們這次會的。」

「你怎麼知道？」

「我不知道。」我坦承。「但努力總是會有點收穫的。對吧？」

索林嘆氣。「我想是吧。我弟弟會聽，這我確定。我妹妹和妹夫肯定會，如果兒童機構介入的話。」

我握著他的手。「我們會想到方法的，索林。我保證。」我溫柔的捏了捏他的手。「你今晚想要留在我家嗎？」

他眨眼。「你想要我留下來嗎？」

說實話，我很樂意他每個晚上都留下來。我知道現在這麼想有點太早，但我是真心的。

「我很樂意你留下來，但如果你決定回你家我也不會怪你。畢竟，諾力和波佛···我這麼說好了，他們嗓門非常大。」

他鼻子哼氣。「我們可以整整他們。」

我咧嘴笑。「我們可以！只要靠牆，假裝在做愛。沒錯，真是美好的時光。」

「你以前做過？」

「做過幾次。他們活該。尤其是因為他們一直把他媽的床頭櫃推去撞牆害我失眠。」我嘆氣。「看來訂婚會讓人們的性生活變得非常火辣。」

「經過十年交往，我認為那會。」索林同意。「其實我今晚應該回去教區，雖然我很樂意惡整你的室友。改天好嗎？」

「當然。」

＃

 

我對索林道別後，我的手機響了。是未知號碼，但我還是接聽。

「哈囉？」

「 _比爾博？_ 」是個小孩子。

「請問是哪位？」

「 _奇力。_ 」

「奇力，你怎麼會有我的號碼？」

「 _從索林舅舅的手機找到的。他有時候會借我玩遊戲。你可以過來接我嗎？_ 」

「奇力，你在哪裡？」

「 _呃···在跳－萬－台城堡。_ 」

_我的天啊。_

我轉身跑向索林，大叫他的名字。他停下來，攤開雙手像是在問我 _搞什麼鬼_ 。

我把手機給他。「哈囉？ _奇力_ ！你怎麼有－算了，發生什麼事？ _你說什麼_ ？你在哪裡？奇力， _不要_ 亂跑。比爾博和我會過去找你。找個地方躲起來－我 _知道_ 沒有人想害你，但如果你躲起來我會比較安心，好嗎？我給比爾博聽。」

他把我的手機給我，拿出他自己的。如果我們的立場調換···對，我也會打給奇力的家長。

「奇力，我們在路上了。」我說，我們大步穿過人群，逐漸加快腳步。

「 _好_ 。」

「我們到的時候索林或我會打給你。如果發生什麼事，或是如果有人找到你， _不要跟他們走_ 。如果他們很堅持－」

「 _就叫警察。_ 」

「沒錯。我們會盡快趕過去。把手機隨時拿在手上。」

「 _好_ 。」

我們跑過公園，推開其他路人，奔跑沿途受到大聲斥責。後來回想，我們的恐慌大概沒有必要。那時候才晚上八點而已。

但奇力，一個十歲小孩，獨自在中央公園。

晚上。

他的手機沒有GPS嗎？我甩開這道思緒，奔跑追在索林後方。這男人他媽的是隻獵豹！他怎麼能跑這麼快？！

我們進到公園，衝向城堡。我緊急止步停在他身旁，氣喘吁吁地打給奇力。「奇···奇力？」

「 _你們到了嗎？_ 」

「嗯。」

「索林！」一個女人大叫，朝我們跑來。

「 _我很快就出來。_ 」

「他在哪裡？」

「我們才剛到，比爾博？」

「他要出來了，」我大口吐氣。「哎喲···」該死的抽筋。門打開，奇力盯著地板走出來。他抬頭，臉立刻垮掉。

「你叫 _媽媽_ 過來？！」

「你比較想要我叫警察嗎？」索林反擊。那個女人衝上樓梯，抓住奇力的手臂把他拉下來，用力搖晃他。

「你在想什麼？！你知不知道我有多擔心？！有多 _害怕_ ？！你出門前有先 _想一想_ 嗎，奇力？！」

「我需要一點時間逃避。」

「逃避什麼？！甜心，爸爸和我 _不會_ 讓你和菲力被帶走！」

我想知道有沒有方法讓我能脫離尷尬的氣氛。

我瞥向索林，他正皺眉盯著我，雙手在身旁放鬆又握拳，像是對抗一股他希望能紓解的渴望，但他知道自己做不到。

女人擁抱奇力。「 _永遠_ 不准再這樣跑走。」

「我想要去比爾博家。」奇力說。

我的眉毛唰的上抬，索林疑問的對我皺眉。我聳肩。我都是同時跟奇力和菲力相處，從來沒有在其他時候見過奇力。

「那是誰？！」

「那個人是我。」我說，試著不要被那女人的瞪視嚇倒或尖叫。

「迪斯，比爾博是我的朋友。」索林說。「他和我之前有帶男孩們吃過幾次晚餐。」

「我完全不知道為什麼奇力會想來我家，而我覺得這不是個好主意···」我說。「畢竟他明天要上學。」

這應該有效。迪斯被提醒後態度明顯軟化。奇力則是對著水泥建築皺眉，八成快要哭了。害我覺得自己是個爛人，即使我的做法合理又負責任。

我認為我被男友的妹妹嚇到了。

「或者，」索林說。「你和你兒子們明天和我跟比爾博吃晚餐。比爾博廚藝非常好，對吧？」

「嗯。」我說。至少這是真的。

「我們可以好好談一談。聽我說，迪斯，我不知道為什麼奇力要逃家，但我知道你的壓力很大，所以我會開車載你們兩個回去。我們明天在比爾博家吃晚餐···雖然還有他室友之類的可能會很擠。」

「我們之前有塞過更多人。」如果訂婚慶祝會算進去的話。

「比不上兩個小孩。」

「我有PS主機，」我說。「還有一些適合他們年齡層的遊戲···只要奇力可以看輔導級內容。」

「他可以。」索林說。迪斯正試著眼神把我活活燒死。她轉向索林。

「佛瑞林也會過來，」她說。「不要以為你成功瞞過了爸媽和爺爺奶奶，我們就不知道你 _偏好_ 的類型、或是我不知道你說的『朋友』是什麼意思。」

慘了。

「我先走了，」我說。「明天見。」

「你真的要拋下我一個人承受她的利爪？」

「她是你妹妹，」我反擊。「你已經習慣被抓傷了。但我沒有。而且既然你出櫃了···我愛你，明天見囉。」

「比爾博！」

我不打算讓他把我拉回去淌渾水。別想。我要回家。

我要告訴室友們明天晚餐好好表現，或是把他們趕出門。

我必須把公寓變得至少 _還可以_ 見人。

因為這頓他媽的臨時起意的晚餐，我得想出要做的菜、還有奇力為什麼會想住我家···

我真的不知道原因。奇力是個可愛的孩子，我喜歡他（其實有點難 _不_ 去喜歡他），但我們相處的時間沒有多到能答應他的請求。（即使如此，索林還是至少要在場。）

一回到家，我癱倒在沙發上。廚房傳來的笑聲讓我想慘叫。

「你們兩個在做什麼？算了，其實我不想知道。」

「我們只是在吃冰淇淋。」波佛說，帶著一個大碗進客廳。「今天不順利？」

「嗯···索林的妹妹知道了。」

「他有妹妹？那她知道也不意外了。龐伯十歲的時候就在親朋好友面前幫我出櫃，只是為了惹我生氣。我父母倒是不相信我。」

「哈！歐力也在我朋友面前做過同樣的事，」諾力說。「朵力大笑，還宣稱是他主導的。當然，我不認為他們是出於惡意。歐力曾經是個可愛的小傢伙。現在我知道他···有性行為了，我認為朵力和我或許需要把他關起來。你知道他過去有多少段地下戀情嗎？那孩子幾乎是個光源氏或唐喬凡尼。」

我瑟縮。「那麼壞？」

「壞？不是啦。不是花心、處處留情的類型，但他肯定沒有在蓋自己的後宮。」

「所以不是光源氏或唐喬凡尼，他比較像···」波佛皺眉。「那個···那個，呃，動畫電影裡的巫師，有個少女被施法變成老女人，然後去當他的管家？」

「霍爾？」我提示。

波佛拍手。「對。」

諾力點頭。「是啊。他就是霍爾，但少了被稱為城堡的移動垃圾堆。現在他只差一個蘇菲，朵力或許就會停止像個卡西法。」

「我們明天會很乖。」波佛承諾。

「很好，還會有小孩子過來。」

「那就絕對要乖乖的了。」諾力嘆氣，大口咬下他的冰淇淋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索林的服裝:  
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-mLambwbA_kg/TifyWQsDKlI/AAAAAAAASwA/ChGHFnTh7o8/s1600/Winter%2BMen%2BModern%2BClothing%2BCollection15.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

中午時一通索林的來電讓我開始相當匆忙的一天：

「 _我們會比原訂時間更早過去。_ 」

「什麼？！」

「 _我妹妹堅持我們要幫忙準備晚餐。_ 」

「我一個人就能做 _好_ 。」

「 _我知道。波佛和諾力也知道。但迪斯不知道，她認為不幫忙很失禮，雖然我告訴她你大概寧可我們不要早到···她不喜歡聽我的意見。我們大概三點到。我很抱歉，親愛的。_ 」

在那之後我挑選食譜，寫下我需要的材料後衝向超市，剛好在索林家人抵達前趕回來。我傳簡訊給室友們，讓他們知道事情的發展。

收到兩封十分惱火的回應。

_他們一副被寵壞的樣子。他們是不是被寵壞了？比預定時間早出現太失禮了。還好你男友至少事先通知你。－諾力_

他們的確聽起來有點被寵壞。我好奇索林為什麼跟他們差這麼多。肯定因為他是個神父，而他的手足含著銀湯匙出生，並且選擇保留那支湯匙。他妹妹 _非常_ 失禮，我 _非常_ 慶幸索林先知會我。

_但是我身上有一層水泥灰！！回家沒時間在晚餐前洗個澡有點尷尬－波佛_

我相信波佛會找到出路。

除了我們共通的惱怒以外，我沒有時間擔心。我必須在他們出現之前把公寓整理乾淨。

三點整，門上響起的三下拍打聲提醒我他們的到來。我打開門，對他們得意的笑。迪斯眨眨眼後回應我，接著看向索林。

「你提醒他了。」

「我當然會。」索林瞪著她說。她悠哉的踏進房裡，他用嘴型對我再次道歉。我給他一個吻。

「不是你的錯。」我低聲說。「男孩們在哪裡？」

「我弟弟去接他們，」他說。「代表他們要幾個小時後才會跟佛瑞林和威力(Víli)一起過來。」

我不確定要怎麼應付索林的妹妹。她看來有點···嚇人。

像個女巫。

黑髮，直勾勾的鼻子，清澈的藍眼。她和索林非常像，但是在她雙眼中明確的閃爍著急躁。

所以或許不是女巫，比較像還在當公主的女王？

沒錯。這是個完美的形容。

「你想喝點什麼嗎？」我問。她轉頭，深邃有神的雙眼盯著我瞧。

「你有奇揚地嗎？還是我只能勉強自己喝啤酒？」

「 _迪斯_ ，」索林嘶聲說。我額頭上青筋跳動。

「在廚房裡。酒架。請自便。」索林先盯著我，接著是他妹妹。迪斯站起來，對索林壞笑。

「我喜歡他。」她走進廚房。

「我真的很抱歉。」他含糊地說。

「我有預感你接下來還要說很多次，沒錯吧？」我親他臉頰。「你不用道歉。帳算在她頭上。不是你，寶貝。」

他嘆氣。「家族唯一的女兒和孫女，還是最小的孩子···對，她的成長中···享盡寵愛，我想那會是比較 _好聽_ 的說法。有必要的時候她可以相當兇猛。」

「嗯，我會盡量不讓她欺負我。」

「我才沒有欺負任何人。」迪斯厲聲說。遞給我一個杯子。「我只是需要確保你可以應付我們家族。目前為止你做的非常棒，我兒子也都很喜歡你。」

「我的杯子呢？」索林問。

「索林，你有兩隻手。你可以自己倒酒。」她說，拍拍他肩膀。

「我不會讓你有機會把魔爪伸向比爾博。」他低吼。

迪斯翻翻白眼。「不用這麼誇張，索爾。我出門前修剪過了。」

「我不相信你。」他低吼說，一手環上我的腰。迪斯噘嘴。

「哼，至少你們兩個還蠻可愛的。比爾博，」她轉向我，笑容擴大。我承認我有點害怕。「你什麼時候認識索林的？」

「正式的還是非正式的？」我問。「你要明確一點。」

「兩次？唔···」

「德瓦林的喪禮是第一次，」索林說。「六個月後是第二次。」

「從那時開始交往？」

「再兩個月後。」我回答。

「你認識德瓦林？」

誰來幫助我逃離多管閒事的親戚！

＃

 

整體來說，不完全是一場災難。索林和他弟弟佛瑞林和威力跟諾力和波佛正一塊大笑著。男孩們用PS激烈競爭。

迪斯來廚房幫我。 _真的_ 幫我。我原本以為她只是裝模作樣，但這個女人真的會煮飯。

「我為昨天的態度道歉。」她在幾分鐘的沉默後說。「奇力發現社福機構和國稅局一起過來調查。」她嘆氣。「這幾天我的壓力非常大。雖然這不是國稅局第一次登門關切我祖父，也沒有比較好受。社福機構倒是第一次。」

「我不認為他們能帶走男孩們，只因為他們的曾祖父···呃···」

「我確定索林跟你說了幾個恐怖故事。沒關係的。索恩的腦袋絕對是生鏽了。讓他退休需要花上比我們預期中更多的時間。他是頭頑固的老山羊，但我們能怎麼辦？他仍然是我們的祖父。」

我聳肩。「我確定事情會好轉的。他大概只是害怕要和你和威力分開。他才十歲，所以他當然會被這種事嚇壞。無論如何，我懷疑他們前去的原因真的合法。如果男孩們的曾祖父不是法定監護人，他們就不能因此帶走孩子，而我確定他不是。這只是要讓你們心煩，但他們不能真的做什麼。」

「我希望是真的，」迪斯說。「然而還是不能作為我昨晚對你態度不好的藉口。」

「哪種態度？瞪著我好像你一心一意只想殺了我？相信我，我面對過更糟的。不過你今天稍早的『態度』就···」

我深吸口氣，用鼻子緩緩吐氣。

「所以你已經知道索林是同性戀了？」我選擇這麼說。數落她的無禮對我沒有好處。

迪斯哼氣。「佛瑞林和我一出生就知道他是同性戀了。他 _和_ 德瓦林。當索林宣布他要當神父時我們都有點難過。我們希望能有德瓦林當哥哥。他對我們而言就像親哥哥一樣。但他們倆個蠢蛋當然要到高中才發現，不過那時···」她揮揮手。「唔，我們知道了，但我們當時年紀太小，不懂為什麼這是錯的，畢竟索林似乎沒有察覺，我們也不介意。如果我們父母知道，他們也沒有明講，他們大概因此寬待他加入神職的決定。」

我沒有回應。因為我真的不知道要說什麼。

「我聽說他過世了，但索林沒告訴我們太多。你認識索林前是他伴侶？」

我點頭。

_為何德瓦林仍在糾纏著我？_

我好奇我能否遺忘在他喪禮前幾天我醒來時病弱、徬徨···如果依照諾力和波佛的講法，還有被強暴的感受。但我始終不記得是那種情形。沒錯，我當下的精神狀態無法真的表達同意···但是···

即使我會永遠愛著德瓦林，我仍想繼續過我的人生。我不想忘記他，但我希望人們可以停止詢問過去發生的事。

我閉上雙眼嘆息。 _我不該如此自私。他們也認識他、愛他。_

我看著客廳，索林、他弟弟和我室友正大笑聊著真人快打三角色顫動的畫面。

_或許他們對他的感情跟我一樣深。_

迪斯查看了牛里肌，接著布置餐桌，桌上的沙拉─除了飲料以外唯一一項 _可以_ 開動的東西─和幾支沙拉夾放在碗裡。「布置」或許描述的有點太···不準確了。因為桌子太小，我們必須擠在沙發、躺椅和客廳裡的幾張椅子，盤子放在腿上。

桌子此刻的功用和訂婚慶祝會相同：自助餐吧台。綠豆子已經好了，我把它放到桌上，接著專心顧烤馬鈴薯。

「牛肉好了嗎？」我問。迪斯放下叉子再看一遍。「應該還是一分熟。頂多三分。」她說。我皺眉，再次看向其他人。

「我比較喜歡全熟又多汁。」

「我也是，」她贊同，身體挺直。「再幾分鐘我們就把那群傢伙叫過來？」

「沒問題。」我們離開廚房，加入其他人。索林搖頭，揉捏他的鼻樑。

「你就是喜歡惹我生氣。」他嘀咕。

他弟弟拍拍他的背。「如果我不這樣感覺也怪怪的。啊！」他對我咧嘴笑。「可以吃了嗎？」

「還沒，」迪斯說。「但快了。烤肉需要再幾分鐘。」

「女人啊，我們餓壞了！」佛瑞林厲聲說，遭受一下彈耳。索林奸笑，一手環繞我的肩膀。佛瑞林搓揉疼痛的耳朵。「沒必要這樣，迪斯。」

「絕對有必要。」迪斯哼了一聲回嘴。除了威力和我的其他人都點頭。身為獨生子的優點。他們的互動有一半讓我畏縮，另一半讓我發笑。

「比爾博被審問了嗎？」

「對，」我說。「我寧可不要重來一遍，謝謝。」

「該死的，迪斯！我們說好要一起的！」

索林搖搖頭。「我一定會揍你。」

「脾氣－唉呦！」佛瑞林搓揉手臂，對索林噘嘴，索林則是壞笑。菲力和奇力在沙發上咯咯笑，得到來自舅舅的一計白眼。「噢，當然，」他罵道。「很好笑嘛，為什麼不笑呢？」

我瞥向索林。他點頭。「這很正常。」他對我保證。

「很好。我應該要害怕嗎？」

「要。」威力和佛瑞林說。索林翻白眼。

「你只需要擔心迪斯。」佛瑞林瞪他。「佛瑞林很好欺負。如果他不乖就告訴我。」

我點頭。「沒問題。」

「不要同意他！你有反對的權利，你知道的！」

我挑起一邊眉毛。「我知道。但他比我更了解你，」我用手肘輕推索林身側。「而且我相信他，所以···」我聳肩。「我想你在這裡壓倒性的落敗了。」

佛瑞林嘆氣。「完全是我的生活寫照。迪斯， _不要_ 生更多小孩了。奇力會過得很痛苦。」

迪斯仰頭大笑。「大概吧，但是我好像想起來 _某個人_ 說過手足有助於品格教育。」她和佛瑞林看向索林。「有什麼想法嗎，索爾？」

「嗯。有助於品格教育。」

「我猜我們該找父母談談了，比爾博，」威力說。「有人沒告訴他們這件事。」

「或許吧，但是跟這兩個蠢蛋住在一起，我認為我有足夠的品格教育了。」波佛和諾力咧嘴笑。「真的。」

「我們愛你，小博。」諾力說。我瞪著他。

「既然迪斯可以審問你，那我要求給予鏟子宣言（shovel talk*）的權利。」

「不准！」索林說。

「那你先請吧，」諾力說。「我是個護士，而且醫院裡隨時有人死掉。」他為何能夠如此冷靜的說這種話···或許我該感到害怕。

「噢，他不錯，」佛瑞林說。「比爾博，我認識很多人。就說到這了。」

「我應該擔心你認識的那些人嗎？」

「沒錯。」

唔，還真令人安心。「我要去檢查烤肉了。」我決定，走回廚房。

我打開烤箱，被一陣煙給嗆到。恩哼。已經好了。或許有點過熟。我關掉電源，拿來烤箱手套，接著取出牛里肌放在爐子上。我盯著烤肉，好像過熟是 _它的_ 錯一樣。我把手套放在桌上轉身。

奇力坐在牆壁旁的地上，膝蓋屈起在臉頰下。他為什麼在這裡？他什麼時候從客廳跑過來的？

「奇力？」

他沒有抬頭。我看著客廳裡的其他人－他們還在聊天。目前聽起來像是他們彼此嘲笑對方的工作。或自己的。諾力正在說工作上的趣事。我坐在他身邊。

「怎麼了？」我問。「餓了嗎？」他搖搖頭。「出了什麼事？」

奇力把雙腿抱得更緊。「菲力和我要被送去寄養中心。」

「什麼？不。不會的，奇力，你的媽媽和爸爸不會讓這種事發生。」

「沒用，」他說。「是政府。他們可以做他們想做的事。」

「不，奇力，他們不行。不管你們家此時遇到什麼情形，你父母都 _不_ 準備失去你或菲力。政府要介入這種事情只能在···」 _罪證確鑿這個詞會太難嗎？大概會。_ 「有明顯證據證明你父母傷害你或是無法完善照顧你們。不管家裡發生了什麼，那都與此 _無關_ 。社福機構現在完全不能插手。」

奇力咬緊嘴唇，靠上我的手臂，我一手環繞他。「一切都會沒事的，奇力。」我必須讓他的心思脫離這件事，即使只有一點點也好。「你喜歡超級英雄嗎？」他吸鼻涕。「你最喜歡哪個超級英雄？我最喜歡東尼．史塔克。我還小的時候很喜歡看 _鋼鐵人_ 的漫畫。也蠻喜歡電影···」

奇力再次吸鼻涕。「奧利佛．昆恩，」他回答。「我去年看了 _綠箭俠_ 。」

「他不是會殺人嗎？」

「只在必要的時候。」

「那樣比較像是 _反英雄_ 了。嗯，你不覺得鷹眼很酷嗎？」

「他還可以，」奇力說。「但我比較喜歡綠箭俠。」

我聳肩。「每個人都有自己的喜好，我想。但你說對了一件事：英雄們會做他們必須做的事。傷害你家庭的人會被阻止。」

「你怎麼知道？」

我瞥了其他人一眼。「因為你的索林舅舅其實是個隱藏身分的超級英雄，盯上你家的那個人是他的死敵。」奇力哼聲，他翻了翻白眼。「覺得我在開玩笑？有什麼比神父更好的掩護呢？對吧？」

「我覺得我認識的索林不是 _那樣_ ？」

「你怎麼知道？自己問他。我跟你打賭。不過晚餐後再問。」我站起來。「牛肉應該比較軟了，而且還很多汁。想不想第一個嚐試？」他點頭，站起來擦乾眼睛。

 

＃

 

「你跟奇力說我是超級英雄？」索林問。菲力和奇力走在前方、他們父母中間。警笛尖聲響著經過，我們離開酷聖石冰淇淋朝家走去。（佛瑞林接到辦公室的來電，很早就回去了。） 

「嗯，他已經很崇拜你了，」我聳肩說。「所以為什麼不呢？你知道誰是多年來事件的幕後黑手，你知道他盯上你家人。」

索林翻翻白眼，用湯匙戳他的冰淇淋。「謝謝你跟他談談。他知道你說英雄那些是在開玩笑。」

「他當然知道。小孩是很聰明的。有趣的孩子通常很聰明，而他就是個有趣的孩子。」我說，用舌頭舔起湯匙上的冰淇淋。「他很難過，索林。我還能怎麼辦？很多情況下，小孩 _其實_ 不想對家人傾訴。所以我聽他訴說。順帶一提，我有點擔心如果他拿到弓箭會發生什麼事。」

索林嗆到。「我也是。」他咬一口冰淇淋。「誰 _是_ 你最喜歡的超級英雄，如果我能冒昧請教？」

「鋼鐵人。」他大笑。「怎樣？」

「我很遺憾。」

我的笑容褪去。「不是吧。 _不是吧。_ 」

「就是。」

「美國隊長？！」

「就是。」

「我們需要好好談談。不能繼續這樣下去。不可以。不－哎喲！」我搓揉手臂上索林槌我的部位。「這是幹什麼？！」

「那才不會痛。」

「會痛！」我厲聲說，試圖讓自己即使笑著也聽起來很憤慨。「真他媽的痛。」

「好啦，我很抱歉。」我將手臂纏上他的。「謝謝你。願意陪他說話。奇力真的很崇拜你。」

「搞不懂為什麼，」我嘆氣。「不過他是個好孩子。只要他沒有半夜一個人在紐約亂跑。」

「對。通常不會發生昨晚的情況。」

「他很害怕。這就是原因。就我所知你全家都很害怕。」

索林搖頭。「我幫不上什麼忙。」

「你知道是誰下手的。」

「我有的都還只是間接證據。我沒有對抗史矛格的方法或能力。」

我把頭靠在他肩膀上，攪動我的香草巧克力灑上酸小熊軟糖和草莓醬冰淇淋。「禱告不會總是給你需要的結果。或許這種情況是告訴你應該自己找出處理的措施。你 _的確_ 有方法。你只是選擇不用。」

「身為富家子的好處。」

「我不是這個意思。」我搖頭。「很抱歉。忘掉我說的話吧。」我舀起一些冰淇淋。「要來一口嗎？」

索林低頭，接受我的心意。「很好吃。真令人意外。」

「 _真令人意外_ ，他竟然這麼說！」我嗤笑。「先生，我是個烹飪天才！我應該報名烹飪課然後到餐廳工作！」

「你不 _需要_ 烹飪課！」

「我需要有信譽才能···等等。我可以跟龐伯合作。會有點嚇人，畢竟我已經要應付波佛了，但我做得到。」

「那你怎麼沒行動？你為什麼到現在還沒加入龐伯的勢力？我試過他的料理了。你們兩個合作會 _無人能擋_ 。」

「因為我喜愛寫作。下廚其實只是我的一項嗜好。」

「你可以兩樣都做！」

「我的確兩樣都做。但哪一項比較重要會隨時調整。沒錯，烹飪可以讓我有更穩定的經濟來源，但我 _喜愛_ 寫作還有用我的寫作賺錢。」

「你真的認為兩者不可能兼顧嗎？」索林問。「尤其是你已經 _在用_ 部落格的文章賺錢？」

我哼了一聲。「我從來沒有從這個角度思考過，」我坦承。我們把冰淇淋杯丟進垃圾桶。「但這個想法不錯。我只是需要記得繼續更新部落格。」

我們抵達我的公寓。男孩們抓著父母的手臂。「···為什麼不行？拜託嘛？今天是星期五－」

「怎麼了？」索林問。

迪斯面向我們。「他們想用吵著看電影來逃避上床睡覺。」菲力和奇力對我咧嘴笑。我眨眼嘖舌。

「問你媽媽。」

「為什麼？！」他們哀聲說。

「因為她很可怕。那就是為什麼。我有股預感我應該比擔心佛瑞林可能認識的那些人還更擔心她。」

迪斯微笑。「好啦，你們兩個。」她說，把菲力和奇力拉近。「回家睡覺的時間到了。」

「可是 _媽_ 。」

「跟比爾博說謝謝，」她提醒他們。我幾乎希望她沒有，因為他們差點把我撞倒在水泥地上，重複合聲的「謝謝你」在我耳裡嗡嗡響。

「不客氣。」我說。「這樣好了嗎？很好。你們現在可以放手了嗎？」他們微笑鬆開我。最後一次揮手後，他們離開。「唔，你蠻幸運的。」

索林跟我進屋。「什麼意思？」

「出櫃場面很少這麼順利，」我提醒他，背對著樓梯上樓。「有可能變得 _非常_ 糟。」

「如果我父母和祖父母都在場大概會吧。」

「我沒辦法在公寓裡塞進這麼多人。我們可以試試，但我擔心地板會塌掉。」

「我反而慶幸你家塞不下，」索林說，他抓住我，雙臂環住我的腰。「我 _不願_ 去思考··· _古老世代_ 的人會有什麼看法。」

「噢天啊，沒有必要：他們是在極度恐同的時代成長。我很幸運在當時擁有我母親和她的家族。別人都認為他們瘋了。我祈禱─我說真的─你永遠不會和我祖父母見面，他們會讓我們非常尷尬。上次見面他們想知道我是不是跟波佛和諾力有三人行。」

索林搖頭，畏縮了一下。「有點重口味。」

「你懂我的意思了。你應該感謝上帝我是單一伴侶制的。」我吻他。「公開的感覺如何？」

「得到解放，」他靠著我雙唇低吼，接著索取另一個吻。 _媽的，太性感了_ ，我一邊想著一邊感到背脊興奮發顫。「我今晚可以留下來嗎？」

「想幫我多清理一些？諾力和波佛不是很愛乾淨的類型。」

「還有 _別的_ 。」

我拉開距離，往上站一階。「你想到了哪些 _別的_ ？」

「我晚點告訴你。」

「呃！你真無趣！」我抓住他的手，把他拉起來。「來吧。公寓不會自己變乾淨。」我們踩踏階梯的腳步聲在牆壁間迴盪，直到我們來到我的樓層和我的公寓。

我笨拙的摸索鑰匙時，索林把我困進他的擁抱，親吻我的脖子、下半身磨蹭我的臀部。

「該死的，老兄，不要在我們還沒進屋前就讓我分心。」門打開了，我進門時幾乎成功逃離他的懷抱。

「這樣就更有理由進房間了。」他低語，把我往回拉，推著我倒退走。我的雙腿撞到沙發讓我們兩人跌落上去。

「別在這裡。難道我上次逮到他們···」

「還沒忘記。我們可以回報他們。」

「我的天啊，我對你做了什麼？」我大笑。「我是個惡劣的人：我玷汙了一個神父。」

「神父不介意。」

「不公平，」我低吼，用牙齒啃嚙他的下唇。「你憑什麼這麼性感？這麼淫穢？雖然我不介意···」

索林從我身上下來，把我拉起身。「公寓夠乾淨嗎？」

我看向四周後聳肩。「明天是星期六，我也沒其他地方好去。」

「很好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Shovel talk就是「如果你敢傷害他我會殺了你」，用來恐嚇家人或朋友的交往對象。


	18. Chapter 18

他領我進房，我鎖門後再次轉身面向他、雙臂勾上他的脖子，在他唇上印下一個吻。

我將他往後推倒在床上，跨坐他雙腿。我跪起脫下自己的上衣。索林拉開我牛仔褲的拉鍊，把它脫下我的臀部。

我傾身吻他，讓他把我翻到他身下。我扯住他的上衣往上推。

他配合我把頭和雙臂脫離領子和袖口。我丟下衣服，雙手恣意撫摸他的胸膛。他低頭啃咬我的頸窩。

我的氣息變得粗重和充滿慾望。

他一手滑進我的內褲，手指包覆我的性器、滑到頂端。他拇指的指腹在裂口來回搓動、往後退，不斷重複。這些還有我頸部承受的攻勢···

_媽的···_

索林後退一點，短暫放開我的性器，快速將我的牛仔褲連同內褲一起扯下。我雙手支撐著坐起。他雙眼閃爍野性的光芒讓我的背脊一震。他把我的雙腿抬高放在他肩膀上，再次握住我的性器，舔著頂端。我緊咬嘴唇，臀部差點不受控制的弓起。索林用雙唇包裹住頂端後低頭。

「你什麼時候變得這麼大膽了？」我問，勉強保持臀部不動，一手順過他的頭髮。他抬頭放開我。

「一直夢見你，想著你···我會不會···」

「沒事。你做的非常棒。」

我的稱讚鼓舞了他，他再度吞噬我、賣力吸吮。

我倒回床上，緊扯著身旁的床單。

他停止吸吮，我瞬間失去控制、用力往他嘴裡抽送。他低吟，抓住我的臀部。我強迫自己靜止，他再度開始吸吮···

「索林，如果你繼續這樣我很快就會射了···」

他更用力的吸吮起來，我嗚咽出聲，試圖再次抽動。他移動到頂端，舌尖壓住裂口。大概嚐到了我的前精···

我釋放在他口中，感受到他口部的肌肉吞嚥我的精液。

他移動到我上方，我的雙腿滑落他的肩膀。

「轉過去，」他在我耳邊低聲說，讓我背脊一陣顫慄。

我聽從地轉身，他同時尋找潤滑液和保險套。我協助他，給他需要的東西。我靠著自己手臂等待。他伸進一根手指。很小，我猜是他的小指。

「我夢見你，」他低語，解開他的褲子。「不該這麼多次。我從來沒有如此 _縱慾_ 、如此頻繁地想著一個人。有部分的我擔心自己對你的慾望太強烈，但接著我想起我有你陪在身旁，我就釋懷了。我想 _幹_ 你。」

我呻吟，靠著他的手指擺動身體。他放入更多手指。

「我夢想著 _蹂躪_ 你，用我的陰莖穿透你，用我的手和嘴讓你高潮。」

_媽的，媽的，媽的！_

「還有被你蹂躪，從那一天你 _這麼做過_ 以後。我 _從來沒有_ 這種感受， _你_ 讓我全身著火，我以前 _從未_ 體會過。」他抽出手指。我聽見撕開保險套包裝的聲音，感覺到一隻手抓住我的臀瓣把我往後拉向他···

我感受到他的性器緩緩推入造成的擴張，另一隻手抓住我另一邊臀瓣。

起初他緩慢的擺動身軀。接著節奏加快，身體靠在我背上。一手移動到我癱軟的性器，另一手和我的手十指交握。

我們的動作讓我的性器在他手中抽動了一下。

床頭櫃撞上牆壁，我們暫停片刻，聽見隔壁房傳來的沙沙聲，諾力和波佛對突如其來的聲響驚呼。

我可以感覺到索林靠著我肩膀的笑容，他越動越快，床頭櫃不斷撞擊牆壁。一部分的我對此感到有些興奮，我的性器這次成功勃起。另一部分的我有點慌張。第三部分則十分得意。

索林停頓，他高潮時咬住我的肩頭。我在他周圍繃緊，獲得他的一聲呻吟。

「媽的···」我低聲說。索林輕笑，親吻我肩膀。

「 _覺得他們做完了嗎？_ 」波佛大喊。

索林羞愧的呻吟，我爆笑出來，用枕頭蓋住笑聲。

「我們做了什麼？」

「成功復仇，」我說。「或更糟的：發動戰爭。」

索林離開我體內，取下保險套後越過我摸索垃圾桶。他攤在我身旁。我親吻他，下巴靠在他的上方。

 

＃

 

「你們兩個混帳，」隔天早晨諾力一邊倒咖啡一邊低吼。

我奸笑。「復仇最好要趁熱。」我喝口咖啡回應。

索林刻意將臉避開他們的視線直盯盤子，一邊戳動吐司，雙頰脹紅。我猜他正在思考自己昨晚發了什麼瘋。無論如何我喜歡。

諾力停頓。「難道波佛和我···？」

「對。這裡的牆壁太薄了。」

「我的老天，」他咕噥。「你他媽的怎麼都不說？！」

「因為呢，不像我可以點名的一對情侶，我不以尷尬場面維生，即使我偶爾會造成一兩次。」

諾力搖搖頭。「現在處理這種鳥事太早了。」他在第二個馬克杯中倒入咖啡。「還有這代表開戰，巴金斯。」

我嗤之以鼻。「放馬過來吧，力森。」

索林縮進他的座椅。「噢，他好可愛。」諾力柔聲說。我瞪著他，內心強烈希望他離開。他離開了，拿著另一個馬克杯進房。

「我為他的行為道歉。」我嘆氣。

索林放下他的吐司。「我更擔心的是他接下來要做什麼。」

我聳肩。「不管諾力對我耍什麼招數我都可以應付。如果我認為自己做不到的話就不會跟這兩個傢伙一起住了。你想要今天跟我爸談談嗎？」

「呃···」索林眨眨眼。他難道不記得有告訴我他想離開神職？

「不急。完全由你決定。」

「老實說如果能盡早跟他談會比較好，」索林喝著柳橙汁說。「或許今天稍晚？」

「沒問題。下午如何？」索林點頭。我靠著桌子。「你還好嗎？」

「沒事，只是···想知道如果我 _其他_ 家人發現了會如何反應。我的手足是一回事。但我父母···」

「嘿，」我握住他一隻手。「當那一天到來的時候我會陪在你身邊。」我站起來親吻他。「好嗎？」他點頭，額頭壓上我的。我捧著他的臉頰。「我愛你，索林。」

「我也愛你。」

我們趁諾力和波佛來不及對我們發動復仇前先逃離公寓去喝個冰咖啡。

今天是大晴天。我毫不介意暖意。但我介意刺眼又害我打噴嚏亮光－沒錯。 _打噴嚏_ 。別問原因。

索林覺得很有趣，他含著吸管微笑，我因為缺少一副太陽眼鏡而痛苦呻吟。當你居住在一個時常烏雲密布而不是藍天白雲的地方，這是很普遍的麻煩。

「所以你是 _真的_ 有對象。」

我們轉身。索林在我身旁全身緊繃，史矛革的奸笑擴大。

我抓住索林的手以防他攻擊。我不認為他會，但···他似乎準備一受到任何輕微挑釁就會出手。

「都靈。」史矛革打招呼。

「史矛革。」

「你不是加入神職了？」史矛革問，頭歪向一邊。他瞥了我一眼後看向索林，嘖嘖彈著舌頭。「頗嚴重的 _破戒_ ，不是嗎？我倒是不怪你。這個挺可愛的。」他對我噁心的咧嘴笑。

我咬牙切齒地拉開索林。

「別理他，」我說。索林掙脫我的抓握。「索林！」

「我知道是你盯上我家。」

史矛革大笑朝我們靠近。他拍拍索林肩膀。

「都過多久了，為什麼···啊。他告訴你他見到我跟你祖父了。你知道一切只是時間早晚的問題···」

「為什麼要把社福機構扯進來？」我問。「以菲力和奇力的教養方式他們不可能在都靈家找到任何證據。」

他朝我聳肩。「好玩嘛。」

索林抓住史矛革的手腕用力扭轉，把他推在牆上舉起拳頭。他槌了一拳後我抓住他的手臂。

「索林！」我大叫，把他拉離史矛革，一同進入逐漸聚集的人群。「索林，走啦，」我說，推著他往前。「別理他。走啦。我們去吃午餐好不好？」我輕聲說。「然後我們可以回家打電話給我爸。別讓史矛革今天佔上風。好嗎？你可以為我這麼做嗎，寶貝？」

他氣息顫抖的嘆氣，點頭，稍微靠上我。「他認識你。」

媽的。除非必要否則我不想提起這件事。我嘆氣，更用力握緊他的手。

「接到德瓦林的死訊之後，我···老實說，我幾乎不記得那晚發生了什麼。我很難過，跑去喝酒。他保證會回家，但他沒有，我那時的生活還不像現在···已經振作起來。我幾乎什麼都不記得。我只記得醒來，不舒服、瘀青、流血。諾力和波佛試著揪出那個···傷害我的人，但我們從來沒找到他。我說我不在乎能不能找到，但我認為我其實是害怕如果找到了會發生的事。在奧伯尼，我去拜訪我爸的時候．那天晚上我們一起去吃晚餐···」

「他告訴你那是他？」索林問。我點頭。「你為什麼不告訴其他人？」

「我遇過更糟糕的情況，索林。我不能被它們影響，我也確定自己完全不願回想。另外，那幾乎是一年前的事了，我真的不記得。即使我記得，我也不想讓它干涉我的生活。」

「所以有可能不是他？」

我搖搖頭。「只有波佛、諾力和他哥哥朵力知道···那晚。如果不是··· _他_ ···他不可能會知道。」

索林把手抽離我的，將手臂環繞我的肩膀。

我的氣息顫抖，我將頭靠在他肩膀上。「我沒事。」

「你確定？」

我點頭。我別無選擇。

＃

 

我們回公寓的路途中沒再遇到其他事件或衝突，我在客廳裡用Skype打給我爸。

_「哈囉？」_

「爸，」我打招呼。「你好嗎？」

_「很好，比爾博。你呢？」_

「我也很好。」我咬著嘴唇，不確定該如何提起索林決定轉換機構的話題。到頭來我不需要。

_「所以你為什麼打來？當然我不介意。我很高興能聽到你的消息，比爾博。」_

「唔，我的另一半···」我轉向索林，不確定要怎麼措辭。索林向前靠。

「巴金斯先生，」他開始。

_「是？」_

「我的名字是索林．都靈。我是聖派區克教堂的神父，」他瞥了我一眼。「我愛你的兒子。」

我臉紅。

我為什麼臉紅？

除了索林沒人能見到我臉紅，他也沒說任何應該使我臉紅的話。

但我卻臉紅了。

_「等等。比爾博，你正在和一個 **神父** 交往？」_

「沒錯。這大概就是我們打來的原因。」我坦白。

 _「哼。我不確定應該有什麼反應···」_ 爸也坦白。

「其實我正考慮要退出神職，但我仍然很有興趣從事教會的工作。只要不是天主教教會。比爾博說你可能知道有個地方會···接納我們，而且可能需要一個新的···牧師？」

我點頭。

「恩。」

沉默。 _「你跟青少年處得如何？」_

「什麼？」

_「我教會的青年牧師幾個月後要搬去邁阿密了。」_

喔好耶。我忘了那點···索林確實提過他是青年牧師···為什麼我的大腦決定忘記那點？

「我實際上 _就是_ 領導聖派區克的青年團。所以，是的，我知道該如何跟青少年相處。」

 _「太好了！我知道明天我們都沒空，但或許下星期五我們可以親自見面，和威爾(Will)_ _聊個天。這樣如何？」_ （譯註:Will是Bilbo的暱稱）

索林啞口無言地看著我。

「沒問題，」我替他回答。「時間可以。謝了，老爸。我們到時候見。」

_「很好。保重啊，比爾博。」_

「你也是，老爸。掰。」

_「再見，上帝保佑你。」_

通話結束。「你還好吧？」

「那比我預期中的順利太多了。你沒有提到你爸正在徵一個新的青年牧師。」

「我承認我沒有。我沒有真的意識到他教會的青年牧師即將離開。我原本可以早點告訴你的···我爸真的喜歡你。這有點嚇到我。」

「為什麼？」

「我過去向他介紹的其他人他都不喜歡。不像其他次，他今天是真的很親切。他喜歡你。這嚇到我了。」

索林把我拉到他腿上，壞笑著。「或許是因為你過去從來沒跟神父交往過。」

我點頭。「很有可能。」

「你後悔嗎？」

「不。我還蠻喜歡你的，而且你的性感和風趣和－」他吻我。我靠著他嘴唇微笑。「你越來越擅長接吻了，不公平。」索林大笑，再次親吻我。

「目前為止這個周末都很愉快。」

「明天呢？」我問。「時間有點晚了－」

「我會早起，」他說。「此時此刻我只想擁有你。」

他抓緊我的大腿站起來。

我雙手環住他脖子讓他抱著我進房。一部分的我想就他竟敢把我抱起來而數落他一頓。另一部分的我只想忘掉那點，讓他做他想做的。

我們躺在床上，脫去對方的衣物，我們雙手遊走在對方的身軀，中斷接吻只為了空氣。

「你想在上面嗎？」我在輕啄他的空檔問。

「你想嗎？」他捏了一邊乳首，讓我發出一聲呻吟，於是冒著聽起來像色情片台詞的風險，我低吼說：

「上我。我要你。我想要感覺你。」

索林貼著我的唇微笑，往下移動到我胸口，舔著他剛才捏過的乳首，小珠被他的牙齒扭轉。他搓揉另一邊乳首，給予相同的注意力。

我閉上雙眼放鬆，享受他的碰觸。他離開我的胸口，往下一連串的吻來到肚臍。他的舌頭潛進小凹口時我抓緊身下的床單。

他移動到我腰部的V字，親吻雙腿和臀部連接的曲線。

他持續忽略我的性器，我哀求的呻吟，他往下親吻我的腿。

他的雙唇壓在我的腳跟、足部的弓起、手指壓上腳底板。

我抽氣，頭扭向右邊喘息著。

該死，為什麼他媽的 _腳底按摩_ 會連結到我的性器官？！我為什麼從來沒發現腳底按摩對我有這種作用？！

而他甚至還沒碰我。至少不是以我要的方式。

索林移去另一腳，拇指壓進前腳掌，親吻每根腳趾的指腹。他移動到足弓，接著腳跟，一邊親吻一邊按摩著回到我的腿上。他的頭髮劃過我的性器，讓我驚呼。

「有趣。」他說。

我睜開眼，用手肘撐起上半身。「我剛剛才發現我或你可能有戀足癖，而你能說的就只是 _有趣_ ？」

「唔，那是事實。」他笑著說。「給我潤滑液。」

我照做，同時取了保險套給他和給我。最好先準備充分，省得待會還要分心去拿。

「謝了。」

我躺回去，雙腿分的稍為開一點，等候他的手指。

「比平常還容易。」他說，探入一指。我大笑。

「我還不會回復到我們昨晚開始前那麼緊，寶貝。準備應該會比平常還快一點。」他探入第二指。「不過別太快。」

「好的。」

我微笑···下一瞬間他的手指無意間擦過我的性器讓我發出嘶聲。「上帝啊，索林， _拜託_ 。」

「我記得有句關於耐心和美德的諺語，但是－」

「我的思緒還很連貫，而且完全沒被滿足。我現在他媽的一點都不鳥該死的 _諺語_ ，索林。」

第三根手指滑入。索林親吻我腹部肚臍以下、陰莖以上的部位。

該死的，如果他可以再往下一點點···他是故意的。我確－

「噢！媽的！好棒！那裏···」

我靠著他的手搖動臀部。

索林抽手，撕開保險套後套上他的性器。

我仿效他，拉著橡膠套覆蓋我的肉柱，把前精抹開。

索林塗上一層潤滑液，他將前端頂住我的入口緩緩推進。

我鬆開緊抓床單的雙手改為用力壓進他的雙肩，他的臀部靠著我擺動。

他再次扣合我們的雙唇，我咬上他的嘴唇，我的性器在我們腹部間摩擦讓我大口喘息著。

我雙腿纏繞他的腰，在腳踝處扣緊後把他拉近。

「 _快一點，索林，_ 」我在他嘴邊低聲說。「 _用力點。拜託。_ 」

他服從了，床鋪搖晃、床頭櫃（再次）撞擊牆壁。

他將手探進我們之間，握住我的性器。

我的指甲嵌進他的肩膀，大聲說著 _好棒，拜託，給我更多_ 不停催促他。

我的背弓起，指甲刮破他的皮膚，我釋放時無聲的尖叫，快感被他的高潮加強。

索林在我上方顫抖，額頭靠上我的，我們的氣息和汗水交雜。

我鬆開抓住他雙肩的手，落到我頭部兩旁休息。他抽出，讓我背脊一陣顫慄。索林呻吟，倒在我身旁。

「如果我決定接受你父親的提議，你也會搬過去嗎？」

我眨眨眼。「請告訴我你並沒有在考慮 _那點_ －」

「我沒有。只是···我突然認知到如果我要接受那份工作，我就必須搬去奧伯尼。」我費了一點精力才能轉身面對他。「奧伯尼很遠。」

我輕笑。「沒有遠到 _不可能_ 。我們會沒事的。如果我可以接受德瓦林去阿富汗幾個月的分離，我就可以應付紐約到那裏兩三個小時的距離，直到我可以另外找一個價錢合理的住處。我 _毫無_ 意圖搬回去跟我父親住。不，謝了。等我們 _不是_ 快睡著的時候我們再來煩惱。這樣如何？」

他嘆氣，把我拉近一點。

提醒了我需要丟保險套。我將它們取下後轉身丟入垃圾桶。

現在，我可以睡了。

＃

 

我醒來的時候還能見到他穿衣準備離開。

我撐著一邊手肘，頭靠在手上對他壞笑。他逮到我盯著他，於是他蹲下吻我。

「早安。」我靠著他嘴唇咕噥。

「早安。抱歉，我必須走了。教堂結束後我會打給你。」

「很期待。」

他再給我一個吻後離開。我躺下盯著房門，面帶笑容。我轉身躺在背上，閉上雙眼嘆氣。

_奧伯尼沒有阿富汗那麼遠。我可以去找他。他可以來找我。媽的，他都還沒接受爸的提議我就已經感傷起來了！_

_另外還有史矛革的事···_

我再次嘆氣，決定起床沖個澡，打掃一下房間···

還有打給媽。如果有任何人能就我此刻的感受給予建議的話，那就是她了。


	19. Chapter 19

「 _你當然會感到不捨，比爾博，_ 」母親說。「 _你現在身邊有個好男人，即使你們還沒有交往很久，而他正在考慮換工作！順道一提，我很支持這項決定。畢竟假設有天你們的關係被揭發了，我非常不願意你因此受傷。但無論如何，回到你的心情：如果你不想要他離開，就告訴他。跟他討論。_ 」

「我會的。」我雙腿交叉、直視螢幕說。「但我不知道該對他說什麼。尤其就是我幫他弄到面試機會的···類似啦。他人在教堂。」

「 _嗯，我相信你記得下午兩點通常最適合打電話給早上參加教會活動的人。你們晚點會見面嗎？_ 」

「他會打來。」 

「 _這樣更好。就先談談吧。你會想到該說什麼的。你從來沒有失敗過，比爾博。你愛他，他也愛你。我沒辦法再多說了。諾力和波佛最近過得如何？_ 」我說起他們的訂婚，並保證會寄婚禮邀請函給她。

我們互相道別，她掛斷。我結束通話後把電話放在筆電旁邊。

和他談談？我們談了，而且我當時說過一切都沒問題。是真的，一切都好。相較於數百公里的距離，我能接受兩個小時的通車時間。我不必告訴他我不能承受他搬去奧伯尼，因為我 _可以_ 。我媽不了解的是雖然我可以，但我不知道自己是否已做好心理準備。

該死的，我不是真的確定自己已經準備好再次如此深愛一個人。特別是在德瓦林之後。我非常恐懼會再次面臨死別。

我竟然因為兩小時的距離感到 _不捨_ ！

實在又蠢又可笑又···

但我想要在索林身旁醒來。我想待在有他的地方、聽他的嗓音。我想要待在能碰觸他、親吻他雙唇、把玩他頭髮的距離內。我想要可以看見他、迷失在他的美麗雙眸中。

 _媽的_ 。我靠回椅子，閉上雙眼，接著往前靠上書桌。 _我是從什麼時候開始陷得這麼深？_

＃

 

兩點鐘索林仍未來電時，我拿起電話撥他手機－接著有人敲門，我拿著電話去應門。

索林站在門外。

「我以為教會要到一點左右才結束，」我說，站到一旁讓他進來。

「你沒記錯。主教出現了。」

「聽起來不像好消息，」我關上門說。「這 _過去_ 有帶來好消息嗎？」

「對我嗎？很少。雖然最近···比爾博，他不知道你的事，但他不需要藉此來 _不_ 喜歡我。我們從來沒有贊同過對方的任何意見。某方面來說，我們都很保守，但我比他輕微一點。今天事實上是因為史茅革。看來他決定舉發我。」

「現在怎麼辦？」

「什麼都沒變。不過我或許可以先開始寫辭職信···」

我抱住他，輕輕吻他一下。「我很遺憾，寶貝。」

「介意晚點幫我校稿嗎？」

「我很樂意。」我再次吻他。「餓了嗎？還剩一些義大利麵沙拉，或是我可以幫你煮點別的。」索林搖搖頭。

「我其實是緊皺眉頭的被迪斯從辦公室拉出來，還被迫忍受和她還有她兒子們一起吃披薩午餐。」

「那一定很有趣，」我大笑，想像著菲力和奇力這次又耍了什麼鬼計倆。「唔，我要吃點沙拉。」

索林嘆氣，鬆開和我交纏的四肢後坐到沙發上，讓我可以走去廚房。「你吃吧···那就要看你對有趣的定義是什麼了。迪斯已經滿心期待有個哥夫－」

 _哥夫？！_ 我的手鬆開盤子，它落地碎掉時我咒罵幾句。「該死！」

索林跳了起來，走到廚房。「你還好吧？」

「嗯，」我說，雙手顫抖的撿拾碎片。

「哪裡有掃把？」我指向櫥櫃，他去拿來。「你確定你沒事嗎？」

「我很好，」我說。「我只是···」我抬頭看他，小心不被碎片割到。「她真的說『哥夫』？」

「真的。她說出口時我差點被麵包條嗆死。迪斯喜歡你。否則我不認為她會在見面之後這麼快就提起。我 _的確_ 告訴她現在談這些還太早···雖然···你和德瓦林···在他離開之前有沒有···」我搖搖頭。

「我們沒有訂婚。但很接近了。我們當時有想過。也討論過幾次。但我們都同意最好等到他···等到他回來後再認真考慮。」

他再也沒有回來。沒有活著回來。

我們把碎片丟進垃圾桶。我胃口盡失，和他一起坐在沙發上。

「我愛你，」我低聲說，雙手環抱他的身軀，頭靠在他的肩膀。「我真的很愛你，索林，多過言語能表達的···而我毫不害怕，雖然有部分的我認為應該要。」他的指甲隔著衣服布料輕柔的刮著我。「但我們至少要十一個月之後再來討論婚姻。」

他輕笑。「沒問題。關於星期五。」

我看著他。

「拜託陪我過去。」

「為什麼？」

「即使你爸爸 _真的_ 喜歡我，我還是···」

「對耶。好吧。但是你要自己去面試。如果你有得到工作，我會和你一起慶祝，如果沒有的話我會安慰你。」

「你對我的信心真是堅不可摧，我的愛人。」

我大笑。「我毫不懷疑你能得到工作，索林。我認為我爸會對你印象深刻，那裡所有老女士也都會像你 _現任_ 教會的一樣被你迷倒。」索林哀號，他的頭靠在椅背上，我再次大笑，親他的臉頰。「你真可愛。」

「我才不是。」他反擊，瞪著我。

「你 _非常_ 可愛。」

「比爾博－」

我親吻他，認為我已經玩夠了。「那我們在家裡看個電影如何？或去電影院？」我提議。「我投電影院一票。只是想稍微出去走走。」

「但是你的沙發很舒服。」我再次親他。「你這樣不太能驅使我走 _離_ 沙發。」

「不，我想是不行。」我同意，跨坐在他大腿上，雙手環抱他的脖子。「但這樣也有一樣的樂趣。」

 

＃

 

星期五悄悄的到來了。

我們成功趕上往奧伯尼的列車，在教堂和爸見面。面試進行時我在附近的咖啡廳寫部落格的新主題。

（標題是 _神話與傳說的相異之處：文學隨時間的演變。_ 我攜帶三本文選集···我原本會帶 _五本_ ，但我八成會被背包的重量壓垮。索林覺得一趟周末之旅還帶一堆東西很可笑。他大概是對的。 _大概_ 。）

我的手指敲打鍵盤上褪色的按鍵。

我沒注意到身後有人，直到索林親吻我的臉頰。

「『故事的流傳並沒有消失，而是隨時間演變。』」他讀著。「『過去圍繞營火以歌謠或韻文傳頌的，現今是印刷成白紙黑字的散文。韻文到印刷散文體的首次轉變是一部日本文學：源氏物語···』真的嗎？」

「你從來沒看過源氏物語吧？」

「從來沒有。」

我哼一聲。「毫無文化的豬。」我遞給他第一本文選。「現在開始看。頁數是－等等！」我存檔，轉身面向他。他坐在我床上。「結果如何？」

他對我咧嘴笑，我雙眼瞪大。

「你難道···」

「還沒，但是第一階段的面試很順利。他們希望我明天晚上帶領團契再做最後決定。」

我抓住座椅以免自己跳到他身上。我寧可爸 _不要_ 見到我們的任何尷尬姿勢。「但這是好事？」

「非常好。現在我只需要讓一群青少年留下深刻的印象就好。應該帶吉他來的。」

「吉他？」我問。「你會彈？」

「和唱。」我瞪著他。「我是不是沒告訴你？」

「不，你沒有。」我佯裝受辱的說。

「我的技巧能幫助我帶領團體唱讚美詩，」他說，臉頰泛起紅暈。「我彈的夠好，但沒有 _那麼_ 好。我不會 _寫_ 自己的音樂之類的。」

我起身走向他，在他身旁坐下。「你會彈任何非宗教的曲子嗎？」

他吞口水，仍在臉紅。「幾首搖滾樂，」他坦承。「奧茲(Ozzy)的 _瘋狂列車_ (Crazy Train)和AC/DC的 _地獄喪鐘_ (Hell’s Bells)。」我仰頭大笑，抱住肚子倒在床上。「 _還有_ 冥河合唱團(Styx)的叛徒(Renegade)。我發誓就這些了。還有很多讚美詩歌。不過 _叛徒_ 用電吉他彈比較好···」

「天啊，太諷刺了！」我大笑。「抱歉。我真的很喜歡地獄喪鐘。」

「那是首好歌。」他防衛性的說。我坐起來吻他。

「那是。真的。那些 _都是_ 好歌，雖然我不太算奧茲的歌迷。」

「 _瘋狂列車_ 是我當菲力和奇力的保姆時唯一能哄奇力睡覺的歌。」

我再次大笑。「上帝啊，這解釋了他們很多的行為！再重複一次，那首歌並不是不好，那只是－只是我不太喜歡聽。」

「你還好嗎？」索林問。「你全身發紅，我擔心你會炸破一個肺。」

「沒事，」我繼續笑。「我很好。告訴我你是如何發現瘋狂列車對你姪子們是很有效的搖籃曲？」索林翻翻白眼。

「某天晚上收音機剛好在播，我當時正努力想哄奇力，讓他能平靜下來睡覺，接著我開始跟著音樂唱，因為在 _那個_ 時間點我已經走投無路了，然後···嗯。我幾個星期後學會用吉他彈奏。迪斯覺得很煩，奇力現在偶爾 _還會_ 哼。不過我不認為他知道那首歌···」

「應該不知道，但那樣很可愛，」我說。「至少彈 _地獄喪鐘_ 給我聽。」

他搖搖頭。

「好嘛。」

「 _不_ ，」他瞪著我厲聲說。原本應該很兇惡的，但我看見他臉上浮現的笑容。

「 _好啦_ 。拜託？」

「不行－我有點害怕如果我大膽彈了，你爸會怎麼反應。」

我嗤笑。「他又不是第一次聽到。」

「 _你說真的？_ 」

「不會是他在這個屋簷下聽過最糟糕的歌。相信我。」

「上帝啊！」

「我知道，我知道。好吧，那 _叛徒_ 。這首也比較好唱。」我噘嘴。「拜託？」

「不行， _不行_ ！不要用那種小狗狗眼看我，別的都好，就是不要···」他投降地嘆氣。「好啦。好啦。」我笑著親他臉頰。「讓我找把吉他。」我勾住他的手臂跟著他。

「謝了，寶貝。」我說，對他咧嘴笑。索林輕笑。

「先別謝我。你可能會覺得我彈的很爛。」

「才不會！」

我們進到教堂，前往後方其中一間房屋。一組鼓的後方有幾個吉他箱靠牆放著。我們把它們挖出來想看是否其中一個裡頭會有吉他。索林把它放在地上，果然，有把電吉他收在第二個箱子裡。

我們走回內殿，他坐在台階上保留給敬拜團的凳子。他插上音箱、調音，彈了幾個音。

「我覺得自己很蠢。」他嘀咕。

「唔，你看起來很酷。」我說。他看起來非常酷。「你只是缺了幾個好看的耳環。」他瞪我。「開玩笑的。索林，就只有我而已。這裡沒有其他人，如果你彈不好我也不會批評你。」

他嘆氣，接著清清喉嚨開始唱：

_Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home_

_Oh Mama I can hear you a cryin', you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

 

我口乾舌燥，眼睛使勁大張到發痛。他的···他的 _聲音_ ···我以前認為很性感，而現在···再也沒有任何詞語足以形容。

 _此刻_ 之前，那 _已經是_ 「海洋般的深邃清冷」！

我無藥可救了。

他的手指刷一個和弦：

_The jig is up, the noose is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

 

太不公平了。他會唱歌 _又_ 會彈吉他。而且他彈奏時真他媽的 _性感_ 。

一點也 _不公平_ 。我死定了。死透了。 

_Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head_

_Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead_

_Dear Mama I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the noose is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge will have revenge today_

_On the wanted man_

吉他獨奏。

我正式失去了像個正常人類的思考能力。

我不知道該對他怎麼辦。我以前就覺得他很性感。這真的太不公平了。他 _不該_ 對我有這麼大的影響。

不准。

就是···不准。

_Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

_The jig is up, the noose is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This will be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_The wanted man_

_And I don't wanna go, oh, no_

_Oh Mama, don't let them take me_

_No, no, no, I can't go_

_Hey, hey_

他刷了最後一根弦，盯著地板，接著關掉音箱，把吉他放回箱子。

「拜託說點什麼。」他懇求。

我嘆氣走近他，給他一個擁抱。

「給我幾分鐘。我正努力要想一些除了『該死的性感，我想要立刻幹你』以外的東西。有點小麻煩，因為···呃，索林，照這樣下去，我有點害怕其他人會想要把你搶走，我不喜歡這樣。」

他大笑，抓起我的一隻手到嘴邊親吻。「不。我誠心懷疑會發生這種事，比爾博。我只有戀愛過 _一次_ ，而我剛好喜歡跟你戀愛的感覺。」

「你這張嘴真是甜的誇張，」我回答，踮起腳尖親吻他的唇。他在中途攔截我、把我抱起來。「我們需要談談你把我抱起來的這項習慣。」

「你從來沒有抱怨過，」他說，坐在一張長椅上再次吻我。「而且我剛好很享受抱起你的感覺。」

「為什麼？因為能直接接觸我的屁股？」

「唔，那當然是一部份原因，也毫無疑問能吸引 _我的_ 注意力。」索林壞笑承認。

我貼著他的唇微笑。「該死的，老兄，我到底對你 _做_ 了什麼？！」

「你不會想知道的。」他嗓音粗啞的低語，讓我背脊一陣顫慄。

「老實說，我想知道，」我輕咬他的下唇。「我 _真的_ 想知道。我想知道我究竟做了什麼，把你從一個 _正直、受人敬重_ 的神父變成一隻獵犬，因為我毫無頭緒。我真的不知道自己做過什麼。」

「你所做的，」索林在親吻的空檔說。「就是來到我的生命中、愛上我。之後我只知道我想要跟你做愛、吻你、讓你臉紅，因為你在我眼中非常美麗、我為你神魂顛倒。你誘發出我最美好和最低劣的一面，而我不知道你是如何做到的，因為我 _從未_ 有過和你相處時的那種感受，比爾博．巴金斯。」

「這我喜歡。」我發出如同貓咪的呼嚕聲，再吻上他。我夠有男子氣概能坦承自己發出貓叫聲。我知道這麼做很不像個男人，但我毫不介意。尤其是此刻。周圍沒有任何人能聽見我們。

或許除了我爸以外，但他也不在內殿。

說到他···

「我們應該回去牧師會館，以免爸找不到我們。」我嘆氣說。我離開他腿上。「或許還要找間旅館讓我們能繼續下去又不用擔心被打擾。」

「不想讓你爸精神受創？」

「我更不想要我爸闖 _進_ 我們的私密活動，造成明天見面時的尷尬。」

 

＃ 

我 _完全_ 記不得以前看過教堂有這麼酷的地方。

所有牆壁漆成淺淺的黃褐色。對面的牆上有樹幹般深棕色的文字，以斜體、清晰可閱讀的字跡書寫耶利米書29章11節(耶和華說：我知道我向你們所懷的意念是···)。我左方的牆上有扇窗戶掛著百葉窗、深藍色的窗簾懸垂，窗戶上則是以海藍色漆了提摩太前書第4章12節(不可叫人小看你年輕···)。

左方牆上沒有寫任何勉勵的文句，但有個冰箱塞滿百事產品和罐裝的星冰樂，有香草、咖啡和摩卡口味。（我拿了一罐百事，因為我爸不斷堅持我可以隨意取用，我只是想讓他閉嘴。）一個木桌上放了黑色微波爐，上方有個大咖啡壺和保麗龍杯。木桌下是櫥櫃，我打開時看到裡頭放了塑膠和紙杯盤、餐具、幾盒爆米花。唯一比較像是會長久使用的只有那些大塑膠碗。門旁有個大垃圾桶。

褐色的樸素地毯上覆蓋著一張圓形萊姆綠和水藍色地毯。兩張寶石紅沙發床圍繞，至少能各坐三個人，另外還有兩張飛碟折椅(saucer chair)，一藍一綠，以及一張黑白斑馬條紋的豆袋(beanbag)椅。

我坐在其中一張沙發上環顧四周。「這裡···」

「我們讓孩子們接管和設計這個地方，」爸說。「當然我和他們的家長會稍微監督。現在只有八個青少年參加青年團契。整個空間是大家一起合作的成果，每個人有力出力。冰箱老舊，但還是很好用。原本放在牧師會館的廚房，但後來換了新的。木桌是霍爾曼(Holman)家居的。其他大多來自二手超市。飲料是用十一奉獻的錢，披薩之夜和甜甜圈也是。」

「只有八個？」我問，我知道這個教會的規模比以前還小，但我不知道是 _這麼_ 小。

「各個教會不同，」爸說。「但時常發生：一個世代的人搬來，生了幾個小孩，小孩長大了卻沒有其他新生兒加入，有些人因此離開、搬去有更多孩子的教會，這類教會就有青少年新血加入，但他們最終還是會離開念大學，有些人再也不回來。回來的那些人過了五年左右，又會帶來比較多新生兒。舉例來說，我們團體中有 _三個人_ 已經離開去別處念大學，有 _兩個_ 加入成人團契。

「這個教會現在或許規模小，但轉變為開放共容後吸引了一些好奇的青少年。我和威爾─還有索林─能做的只有希望教導他們和引導他們到主耶穌，所以他們可以把世界變得更好。他們的世代已經搶先起跑了。附近學校的學生遇到校園中有恐同教師散播歧視時，他們會向校方抗議。」

我咧嘴笑。「我有發現，老爸。我看得到新聞的，你懂吧。」爸聳肩，索林走進來，他在門口停頓一下、掃視屋內。

「太不公平了，」他宣告。「你們投入多少心力才做成這樣？」

「顯然是團隊合作的成果，」我聲明，喝一口我的百事。

「我 _在_ 聖派區克的時間無法久到能說服任何人有類似的行動，」他說。「或許我可以讓菲力提議。特別是如果和團隊合作有關。」索林嘆氣，坐上豆袋椅。他搖搖頭後又起身，過來和我一起坐在沙發。

「威爾跟你解釋過了？」爸問道。

「是，」索林說。「和我的作法沒有 _太多_ 差異，感謝老天。」他說，一手環上我的肩膀。「雖然不戴領子的感覺有點怪···」

「如果你獲得這份工作，就再也不用戴它了，」我說，對他微笑。「你會習慣的，寶貝。」我親他。索林轉頭看我爸。

「我會用到視聽資料，有東西可以讓我接電腦嗎？投影機或是···」

「有，」爸站起來，索林跟隨在後。我把飲料喝完丟入垃圾桶，此時剛好有小孩子走進來。他最多不會超過十二、三歲···

而且看來有點眼熟。他和我巴金斯那邊的某個舅舅相像，但到底是哪一個？

「你是誰？」他問。

「我可以問一樣的問題。」我回應，有點被他的無禮惹惱。對於禮節我當然沒有老爸的 _拘泥_ 。或許那是過去的他。他現在依然如此嗎？很有可能。

我伸出一手。「比爾博．巴金斯。」他和我握手。

「德洛果。你是邦哥舅舅的兒子嗎？因為···你和他有點像。你看起來也差不多是那個年紀···」

「等等···你該不會是佛斯柯(Fosco)的兒子吧？」他點頭。「我以為他還住在緬因州。」

「我出生以後我們就搬過來了。只有聽說過你而已。」

他出生之後···那麼我當時大概十八歲。「我打賭並非全是好話。」

他聳肩。「你是新的青年牧師嗎？」

「不是，但我的男友 _可能_ 是。我們今晚後就知道了。」

「酷喔。」

「德洛果，不要擋在門口！」他被推開、瞪著新的來客。男孩奸笑、瞥了我一眼。「嗨。我是薩拉達斯(Saradas)。」

「他是比爾博。」德洛果說。

「 _那個_ 比爾博？」

「恩哼。」

「太棒了！」薩拉達斯把德洛果推離門口。「安(Am)，羅里(Rori)，快來！」

「達斯，不要一直推我！」德洛果罵道，一隻手臂扣住薩拉達斯的頸部。我把他們拉開。

「或許你們兩個可以先坐下－」

一雙手把他們拉離我身邊。一個大約十七、八歲的男孩，他瞥了我一眼後微笑。

「我替這些笨蛋道歉。達斯、德洛，去坐好！」

兩個男孩掙脫他的抓握。薩拉達斯踢了年長男孩一腳後占據豆袋椅。兩個女孩進門，一個金髮、一個紅髮。紅髮女孩給我一個歷經滄桑的微笑。

「我替我們的兄弟道歉。」

「德洛果！」金髮女孩罵道。她又瞥了我一眼後雙目大張。「比爾博？」

我微笑，認出她了。「哈囉，朵菈。」我沒發現距離我認識那個小女孩到現在已經過了這麼久。她已經不是個小孩子了。又一個女孩進門。

「你會在這裡待多久了？」

「我明天下午回紐約。」

朵拉開心的微笑。「我不能替 _整個_ 家族的人發言，但我們幾乎都很想念你，比爾博。很高興能再見到你。你會帶領今晚的活動嗎？」我搖搖頭，此時索林剛好出現。我指向他。「是他。」

「我怎麼了？」朵菈盯著他，接著臉紅的移開視線。威爾進門，大吼要所有人都坐好，從羅里的鎖頭中解救薩拉達斯。男孩們只是微笑。接著他叫他們專心。「唔，看來我會有一堆麻煩。」他嘀咕。

「覺得應付不來了嗎？」我調侃他。

索林粗魯哼了一聲。「你這小信的人(Ye of little faith*)。我的兩個姪子比他們難管 _兩倍_ 。我可以輕鬆應付他們。」

「卡爾和尼克呢？」威爾數人頭，嚴厲地問道。爸 _確實_ 說會有八個人。此刻只有六個。

我準備離開，但朵菈把我拉向沙發。「非常歡迎你留下來，」她說。找不到逃脫的藉口，尤其是索林投來懇求的眼神（可惡的傢伙），我坐回位子···接著就開始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冥河合唱團叛徒的歌詞影片 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXPPPGr1qTg
> 
> *譯註:出自馬太福音8:26


End file.
